Rhovanion's Child
by Shelly3
Summary: What if there was another heir to Gondor? A mysterious ranger meets Aragorn and begins to think she may be in love with him. But all that changes when she meets Boromir. R&R!
1. Chapter One

Author's note: Hey, everyone, it's me! Yes, I'm back! MWAHAHAHA!!! Here to torment your reading experience once again!  
  
No, actually I thought I'd write another Boromir fic to atone for the way I treated him in "Elenya". Boromir won't be appearing right away at first, but he will show up soon! And, no, Aragorn will not be falling in love with her, although that may not stop her from doing so with him. That Aragorn, it seems he has that problem with women. *coughEowyncough*  
  
Boromir will cure her of that soon enough! *sigh* What a man! Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
  
Rhovanion's Child by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
Bright sunlight filtered through the treetops of the forest, spotting the leaf-strewn ground with luminous pinpricks of light as the wind played its song amongst the branches, a soothing lullaby to those who traveled through it. What leaves remained graced the trees in their scarlet colors as well as those of gold and brown as autumn reigned throughout the land, waiting for the time when the first chill bite of winter would descend upon them and send the ancient trees into their deep slumber.  
  
Rhiannon thought she felt its caress in the form of a wispy breeze as she sat upon her horse, looking out through the trees for a sign that anything was amiss in the forest. The stallion beneath her snorted and pawed at the ground impatiently, and she patted his neck affectionately to calm him down as well as quiet him. A strange sound had reached her ears, and she needed to know what direction it had come from in order to follow it.  
  
There it was again. And apparently whoever it was wasn't concerned with being quiet as she heard its rasping breath.  
  
Finally determining a direction, she nudged her horse into action and took pursuit after the sound. They must've heard her approach as she heard the sudden sound of the underbrush being disturbed, but it seemed that it was going away from her instead of towards her, which meant that whatever or whoever it was was frightened of her and was trying to escape.  
  
She came upon the brush and stopped, listening for any sign of their location, but she needn't have worried as a form burst from the brush and snapped at her leg, and she gifted it with a boot to the face as she unsheathed her sword. The sound of it stopped the creature cold, and it hissed as it drew away from her as if in pain although it remained hidden within the brush, making it hard to determine what kind of creature had attacked her.  
  
"Don't hurt usss!" it hissed. "Pleassse...don't hurt Gollum!"  
  
Her eyes widened at its pitiful cry as it sounded like it was in pain, and she could no more end its life than she could end her own. "Off with you, then, for I will not hurt you."  
  
The creature eased out from underneath the brush and took off at a loping run into the forest, no doubt to try and get as far away from her as possible. She watched it go, wondering what it could possibly be as it was nothing she had ever seen before in all her years as a ranger of the Wilderland. Spurring her horse into a walk, she continued on her patrol of the surrounding land, a duty she had performed ever since she could remember.  
  
Even though there were few left that still lived on those lands, she still vigilantly watched for any sign of the evil creatures that passed through from time to time, especially the Easterlings who were enemies of Rhovanion thousands of years ago. There was much fighting that went on in the past, enough so that most of the inhabitants migrated into Gondor and there still remain to this day, although they have been absorbed into the population so much that they seem to have been there forever. But for those few that loved their country too much to leave, she vowed to do all that she could to keep the evil from threatening their lives and diminishing their existance altogether for they were all she had left of their once proud heritage.  
  
Continuing on, she came upon nothing that caught her interest, and almost found herself dozing in her saddle if not for the flash of movement she saw through the trees. Her first thought was that maybe it was the creature she had encountered earlier, but discounted it as it was too tall and moved too fast for it to be the mysterious Gollum. No, it was definitely human or humanoid in shape at least, and she dismounted quietly from her horse onto the ground, patting his neck to tell him to stay here.  
  
Making sure to remain unseen, she found a hiding place nearby and settled in to wait and see if they approached her horse, and if they did, that was when she would make her move and find out what business they had here.   
  
After what seemed like forever, she heard footsteps drawing near, and she was barely able to hear them as they were quiet but not completely thanks to the leaves covering the ground. Then she saw them come into her line of sight, and indeed it was human and a male at that that was looking her horse over with a critical eye. He was tall and dressed much like she was, except he was dressed in the style of the Dunedain of the North with his long cloak and dark clothing, as was everything about him.   
  
His head turned, and she could see his eyes darting everywhere as he knew without a doubt that he was being watched, leading her to think that he wasn't as stupid as she thought he might be. Deciding it would be of no use to her to ambush him after seeing he was aware of her presence, she rose to her feet and walked out towards him, unsheathing her sword as did he upon seeing her. "What business have you here, Dunedain?" she demanded.   
  
He favored her with a scathing glare. "What business I have I keep to myself, and it concerns you not so I suggest you put away your sword. I mean you no harm as I am merely passing through on my search for something."  
  
She looked upon him for some time before finally sheathing her sword, but nonetheless keeping her hands on her daggers at her waist. Now that she could see him more clearly, he seemed to like the rugged look as he seemed to have not had a bath in some time or was reluctant to part with the dirt which he carried around. But it was his eyes that caught and held her interest as they spoke of a keen intelligence behind all that dirt, and a bearing that was almost akin to nobility.   
  
"What is your name, ranger?" she asked, her tone easing. "You are far away from your homeland so whatever brings you here must obviously be important."  
  
He finally sheathed his own sword, the blade flashing as it reflected the sunlight, and he appraised her with a critical eye. "My name is Aragorn," he replied. "And you are correct to assume that I am here on an important matter. Now if you are through with your questions, I must be on my way."  
  
Rhiannon watched him turn and leave as a smile spread across her face at his attempt to try and keep his business secret. Normally she wouldn't have cared in the least what his business consisted of, but she had gone some time without no other company but her horse, and she had to admit she longed to have another human to talk to. "Surely you could use someone who knows the lay of the land, and who better than a fellow ranger? Besides, it's dangerous to travel alone these days with evil always lurking around the corner."  
  
He stopped and turned to walk back towards her, a light of surprise mixed with amusement in his eyes at her persistence. "Your words have some truth to them, yes. What, may I ask, is your name?" he asked.  
  
She smiled. "Rhiannon," she replied.  
  
He amused her further by bowing slightly at the waist. He had no idea what he was doing bringing her along, but from looking at her it seemed that she did indeed know how to survive out here, and he was further impressed, being she was female. Not that he had anything against it, given that he was betrothed to Arwen, who could hold her own in a fight if need be, but out in the wilds like this it was harder to survive even for a man.  
  
She even reminded him somewhat of Arwen, with her long, dark hair and slender build. But where Arwen's eyes were blue, Rhiannon's were as green as spring grass, and she didn't have the same beauty as his betrothed. But then again, what mortal could possibly compare to her?  
  
He nodded once. "You may accompany me on my search, Rhiannon. We travel south into Mordor."  
  
She was surprised that he would be going in that direction, but followed anyway, happy just to have the companionship of someone besides her horse which plodded along behind her as she led him by the reins.  
  
*****************  
  
Of course, you all know who it is Aragorn's searching for, don't you? And if anyone's confused as to where they are, they're in Ithilien.  
  
Also, I named her Rhiannon after a reviewer by the same name asked me to use it for a character. Hope you don't mind, if you're reading this!  
  
Thanks for reading! C-ya!  



	2. Chapter Two

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews! It's good to know a lot of you keep up with my fics. And I promise this one will be better! I think so far this has turned out very well. I must've found my muse in Aragorn or something.  
  
And I have an unexpected review from Kenji who normally reviews my Zoids fics! Talk about a shocker! Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
Rhovanion's Child by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
They traveled for about two hours, Aragorn stopping occasionally to check the ground for some sign of tracks that might lead him to whatever it was he was looking for. She had followed him silently the entire time as she knew that any words they shared might be heard, and she didn't wish to make him regret bringing her along.  
  
A light shower had started, making him curse quietly as it would make it harder for him to locate any tracks. Soon her hair was plastered to her head, and the long braid that hung heavily past her shoulders was soaked as well. Aragorn seemed to be in the same situation, and when he wiped at his face in a sign of irritation some of the dirt came off to reveal an oddly handsome face.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," he said with a slight tone of exasperation. "He could be anywhere! It's like trying to find a hobbit in a swarm of men," he said as he sat down on a fallen tree trunk.  
  
"Why don't you tell me who it is you're looking for? I might have seen him," she suggested, not wanting him to give up just yet.  
  
"I doubt that you would have," he said. "Besides, how do I know I can trust you?"  
  
She pinned him with a sharp glare, her emerald eyes flaring. "I know a great deal more than you know, Dunedain," she scoffed. "I have spent my entire life defending this land from the evil that crosses it. How dare you question my loyalties? And how do I know that you're not working for the Dark Lord himself? Perhaps this person you search for, you seek to return him into Mordor from whence he escaped?"  
  
He held a hand up to put a halt to her tirade before it went any further. And instead of being angry like she thought he would be, he was actually smiling a little. "Please, I pray you, go no further. It was wrong of me to assume such things since we are obviously both on the same side here. Please accept my apologies, lady," he said, rising to his feet and bowing to her once more.  
  
She had to fight to hold back her own smile, that and the fact that she was beginning to genuinely like this ranger from the north. "You fight dirty, ranger," she said as her smile shone through.  
  
He pulled wet strands of hair out of his blue eyes as he sat back down. "How so?" he asked.  
  
"By not fighting at all," she replied as she leaned back against a nearby tree.  
  
He raised one dark eyebrow. "Would you rather us fight?"  
  
"No, not at all," she answered, her voice rich with laughter. "I fight those who would seek to do harm to my country or its people." Then her mirth faded to be replaced by complete gravity as she looked directly into his gaze. "This person you seek...does he mean to bring evil here?"  
  
Aragorn sighed heavily as if a great weight had suddenly descended upon his shoulders. She pushed herself away from the tree and stepped over to sit beside him as the rain fell gently around them. "Please, Aragorn, I need to know. And if there's any way that I can help, then you have it," she said softly.  
  
He turned his gaze to hers then looked away, unable to look into their endless depths too long. "There is much that I cannot say here for who knows who may be watching. But I seek this creature in hopes of preventing evil from venturing forth into the world, or at least to delay it."  
  
"Creature?" she asked, her attention captured. Could he be talking about the wretched thing she had encountered earlier that afternoon?  
  
"Yes," he replied. "He's somewhat small, about the size of a hobbit, and calls himself Gollum." His full attention was turned towards her as a flicker of hope stirred within him. Had she actually seen him?  
  
Her eyes widened as she leapt to her feet. "Gollum!" she exclaimed.  
  
Aragorn did as well, taking hold of her shoulders and holding her still as she had begun to pace frantically. "Rhiannon, are you telling me that you have seen him?"  
  
She breathed deeply to try and calm her raging emotions before looking directly into his blue eyes which were focused intently on her. "Yes, I saw him earlier this afternoon."  
  
"Are you sure it was him?" he asked, his voice urgent.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, Aragorn!" she cried, his fingers digging painfully into her shoulders. "He called himself by that name...Gollum."  
  
He couldn't believe this. Here he had been searching all over and she had seen him barely a few hours ago. He wanted to pound the fear he felt into her he was so frightened. "In what direction was he going?"  
  
"North," she answered. "Maybe a little west of it."  
  
His eyes widened and he cursed in elven, which she could understand perfectly but didn't let on like she did. "If he's heading north, then that means there's a chance he's already been into Mordor and back out already. And that means that they know..."   
  
Turning, he started running off in the opposite direction they had been traveling. She mounted her horse and took off after him, slowing down once she reached him. "It will be faster on horseback, Aragorn," she pointed out, offering him her hand.  
  
Grasping it, he pulled himself up behind her, amazed at the amount of strength she possessed for someone her size. Then he braced himself as she urged her horse into action, the stinging rain pelting them as they rode, but in their urgency they paid no mind to it. She led him to the place where Gollum had attacked her, and he slid to the ground to examine the ground for any traces of tracks.  
  
It was strange to see that it had not rained here. Indeed the sun was out again, shining brightly upon them and drying their clothes and hair. "He attacked me here then fled in that direction," she said, pointing in the direction Gollum had gone. Aragorn followed where she had pointed and finally found a trace of his tracks, and she dismounted to take a look for herself.  
  
"It is as you said," he mused. "He is going north away from Mordor."  
  
"Did you have cause to doubt my word?" she asked.  
  
He looked to her with words on his lips, but they faded into a smile when he saw she was teasing him. "This is ill news indeed," he said as they both rose to their feet. "We will continue north and look for his tracks along the way." When she turned away, he reached out and gently took hold of her arm, causing her to look back at him with surprise and questioning in her eyes. "I wanted to say thank you, Rhiannon," he said softly. "For helping me. I never would've gotten this far without it."  
  
She swallowed deeply, unsure of how to act when presented with such praise. "I only happened to be at the right place at the right time," she replied. "Perhaps it was fortunate for both of us that I was."  
  
A ghost of a smile appeared. "Perhaps. Now we best continue on before he gets any further away from us." He walked over to mount her horse, holding his hand out to help her swing up behind him before heading out in their search for the creature called Gollum.  
  
********************  
  
I'll bet he wished that he'd asked her earlier. It would've saved them some time.  
  
Thanks for reading! C-ya!   
  



	3. Chapter Three

Author's note: Hey, another update! I'm glad you all like this fic! I'm having fun with it, too! As for the matter of Aragorn's name, I know he used different names in different areas of Middle Earth. Strider was his name in the north, and in Gondor and Rohan he used different names. I didn't know what to use for his name where Rhiannon was concerned, so I just used his true name. Of course, he has a thousand of them so what was my problem?  
  
Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
Rhovanion's Child by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
The trees seemed to pass slowly by them as they passed through Ithilien, and as much as Rhiannon hated to admit it, she was slowly becoming weary as the sun approached the horizon. The forest took on a darkness of its own in the twilight, and the night creatures began adding their own sounds even as those of the day turned in for their slumber. The calls of owls and frogs reached her ears, but they bothered her not at all. What did was the evil that came out to hunt after darkness fell upon the land.  
  
Then she caught the sound of falling water and knew they neared the stream that led towards the River Anduin, and she was proved right when they emerged onto a pathway that led to the falls. At one point the path led very near to the gorge that the stream had carved over time, and she saw the glitter of moonlight upon the water's surface.  
  
"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful, Aragorn?" she asked, mesmerized by the sight below her.  
  
"Wait and save your praise for the waterfall you're about to see," he said, turning his head to look back at her. She met his gaze and smiled before he turned back around, and before long the sound became a deafening roar in her ears as they neared the falls. And when they finally came upon it, her breath was taken by the sight of a glimmering sheet of silver that poured gracefully to the pool below.  
  
Dismounting, she stood at the edge of the treeline, staring first at the waterfall and then at the sky above which glittered with thousands of stars, broken here and there by stray wisps of clouds which were eerily lit by the moonlight as well. It was a beautiful sight, and one she would always remember for as long as she lived.  
  
Turning, she saw Aragorn nearby with the same expression she must've had on her face on his own. Then his eyes turned towards her, and a long look passed between them before she finally looked away, unable to look at him long for she felt a strange pain in her heart whenever she did. Seeing him sitting there on her horse, she had beheld an almost regal light about him as if he were a king of old, and she wondered if he claimed kinship with any of them.  
  
"Would it trouble you if I took the time to venture into the pool for a bit?" she asked, suddenly feeling like she had accumulated several layers of dirt and sweat on her.  
  
His lips thinned a bit in displeasure. "I would advise against it, being we're so close to Mordor," he replied.  
  
"Please, Aragorn, while I understand your concern for my safety, I have no wish to go through my travels looking like you do," she said.  
  
He took no offense as he heard the laughter in her words. "Fine, if you must then I will accompany you and stand watch as far away as is safe," he conceded while dismounting and tying the horse's reins to a nearby limb.  
  
She smiled. "But no peeking," she admonished as she started walking down the steep path that led down to the water's edge.  
  
He decided it would be best if he didn't answer that, and he followed her down where he found a rock nearby to sit on where he turned his back to her to allow her some privacy. He pulled out of his pouch his pipeweed and promptly began smoking a bit, being he knew she would take some time since she was female after all.  
  
Rhiannon stopped at the water's edge and crouched down to dip her hand in the water, a shiver racing up her body when she touched the cold water. She began to change her mind, but decided she'd rather put up with a little cold water than stink like an orc, and she began shedding her clothing piece by piece. And when she dove into the water, she surfaced with a loud enough cry that sent Aragorn to his feet and rushing towards her, stopping short when he saw her standing there shivering.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, trying his best to keep a neutral outlook on the situation. The water came up to her neck, but he still felt a little embarrassed at seeing her like this.  
  
"I-I'm f-f-fine, Aragorn. It's just that the w-w-water's c-c-cold," she stuttered, feeling foolish given her predicament.  
  
He shook his head as he fought against smiling and making a bad situation worse. "Women," he muttered. "I'll never understand them." Then he walked back to his spot to resume what she had interrupted.  
  
  
  
By the time she was done, she felt frozen all the way down to her bones, and she hurriedly dressed herself as even the slightest breeze chilled her further. But she felt better than she had all day and the cold bath had woken her up a little to the point where she could travel a bit further if he wished.  
  
Aragorn stood as he heard her approach. "Did you enjoy your bath, milady?" he asked with amusement.  
  
"I suppose, if you ignore the fact that I was beginning to turn into an ice statue out there," she replied dryly.  
  
"Don't worry, you would've thawed out by morning," he said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks a lot," she returned. "Are we stopping for the night, or do you wish to continue?"  
  
"I think we'll stop here and make our camp for the night. We'll post watch as well in case anything happens, although I doubt anything will. But I don't want to take that chance and risk being attacked," he pointed out.  
  
"Where do you propose we camp then?"  
  
He pointed up to the waterfall. "There would be a good spot."  
  
She gave him a glance that clearly told him he was crazy. "On top of a waterfall?" she questioned disbelievingly.  
  
"No, not on top of it. Behind it," he answered evenly.  
  
"Behind it?" she mocked him, sighing when he nodded his head. "Okay, it's obvious you know where you're going, so lead on."  
  
They reached the spot where they had been earlier and walked up the path a ways until he suddenly lit a torch, the fire's light blinding her for a second as he searched for something on the ground. Then he seemed to find it and led her down a hole that opened up into a passage that turned under the ground, and they traveled in a straight path until it curved to the right. They came upon a door and walked into a large cave that was hidden behind the waterfall, and she could see the tumbling water at the cave's mouth.  
  
"What is this place?" she asked. "As many times as I have been near here, I have never seen anything like this."  
  
"I'm not supposed to have showed you this, but this is the refuge known as Henneth Annun, the--"  
  
"Window of the Sunset," she finished for him as she looked in awe around her. "It's huge! You could fit two hundred people in here! And there are tables and stores of food. Why would you need...?" Then it came to her as soon as she asked the question even as Aragorn answered it.  
  
"Gondor built this refuge as a way of maintaining a hold on Ithilien after Minas Ithil was taken by Sauron," he replied, sadness evident in his voice. "This is a place for soldiers to rest that have seen battle. And I fear that the tide of battle will soon be upon us all and we will be powerless to stop it."  
  
A shiver raced up her spine as the cold grip of fear closed around her heart. "What do you mean?" she asked. "What has happened that would throw the world into so much peril?"  
  
He led her over to one of the tables and bid her to sit down as he did beside her. "I suppose now's the time to tell you of everything," he said, and her soul quelled to hear the grave tone of his voice for she knew that what he had to tell her would not be the best of news.  
  
***********************  
  
Well, Aragorn will give her an earful, I know.   
  
Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's note: Thanks BeeJang and Dwen for reviewing! I imagine if Boromir had been presented with the same situation, that sexual tension Dwen spoke of would've come into play. Hee-hee! I may just have to have that happen to him just out of cruelty!  
  
Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
Rhovanion's Child by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
  
She laid her hand on his shoulder, her green eyes looking deep into his blue ones as if to find some kind of hint as to what was going on. They merely stared back at her with a despair she was beginning to feel creeping upon her with its icy fingers. "Aragorn," she whispered.  
  
He turned his gaze away from her to focus instead on the floor under his feet. "I'm afraid that evil has crept back into the world, Rhiannon, and we may have no way of defeating it this time. Sauron's strength is increasing and he seeks to find the ring which was lost to him long ago."  
  
Her eyes widened as her grip tightened. "You don't mean to say that Gollum had it and returned it to him, do you?" she asked.  
  
"No, he once possessed it, but lost it years ago. It has resurfaced in the Shire now, where it has been for the past sixty years in the keeping of Bilbo Baggins, and Gollum knew he had it. I had hoped to find Gollum before Sauron did, but it appears he found him first and there's a chance he now knows where the ring is. But I can't be sure until I find him and speak with him," he said, his head hanging low with weariness.  
  
She moved her hand to rest on his back and took hold of his hand with her other one to hold it tight. "Don't forget that I'm going to help you," she reminded him. "I love this land just as much as you do, and I will do anything I can to protect it and those that live upon it."  
  
He brought his gaze back to hers, and his hand came to cover hers to squeeze it in agreement. "As do I," he replied. "But my responsibility goes even further than you know."  
  
"So does mine," she returned, meeting his gaze evenly. They remained like that for a few moments, both of them measuring each other unknowingly before Aragorn broke contact to rise to his feet.  
  
"I will take first watch tonight," he said.  
  
"No, I will take it, Aragorn," she offered as she rose to her feet. "You are tired and I am still awake from my swim earlier."  
  
He gave in to her and found a place where he could settle down comfortably while she looked over her spare clothing to see if there were any pieces that needed repairing as well as any she was wearing that could be removed. She didn't want to be wearing these as there was a good chance they could get hung on a branch and rip apart completely, a bad thing to happen if she was being pursued or being the hunter.  
  
Soon the ranger's soft breathing filled the room, or it would have if not for the sound of the waterfall rushing past the entrance. The moon's bright rays shone through the curtain, making shadows dance around on the walls of the refuge, and she found her thoughts wandering when she took out her dagger to check it for any signs that it needed sharpening.  
  
The dagger had been a gift to her from her father shortly before his death at the hands of orcs, and she treasured it like no other weapon she possessed as it was all she had left of him and her heritage. She also had one other token, a necklace that she had kept hidden underneath her clothing ever since she had had it, a gift from her mother who had died before her father did.  
  
Soon it was time for Aragorn to have his turn, and she knelt down beside him to wake him, first whispering his name, which she was surprised to see do the trick as he was apparently a light sleeper. "Anything happen?" he asked.  
  
"No, nothing," she replied as she stifled a yawn.  
  
He smiled at her. "Get some rest, Rhiannon. I will wake you when it's time to leave."  
  
She fixed a wry glance on him. "You'd better, or I will be forced to track you down, ranger."  
  
"You have my word," he said with a laugh then settled down near the entrance to watch the play of moonlight upon the water, his thoughts filled with how much he missed Arwen. But then his gaze slid over to Rhiannon's sleeping form, and he found himself thinking about how much she and Arwen were alike. They were both brave and skilled in the way of nature, but so very different since they were of different races. Her dark hair was so much like his beloved's that his fingers itched to reach out and run themselves through her midnight locks, but he refrained from doing so as it was not Arwen lying there, but a ranger that he had just met this very day.  
  
Shaking his thoughts from her, he pulled out his pipe and began smoking just to have something to do to keep his mind where it belonged.  
  
  
  
After a couple of hours had passed, he noticed movement from where she lay, and he looked over to see her body twitch like she was dreaming, and a violent one judging from her actions. He eased over to her side, whispering her name at first then trying in a louder voice when that didn't work. She was curled up in a fetal position, her teeth clenched as were her hands which were crossed in front of her chest and he could see the tears which leaked from her eyes.  
  
"Rhiannon," he called, touching her shoulder this time to try and wake her. Her eyes flew open and she quickly sat up, her dagger in her hand, and going for his throat before she was aware of what she was doing. He easily caught her wrist and applied just enough pressure to make her drop it, and she cried out from the pain as she was jolted to her senses. Her hand lie in her lap and her face was hidden by the dark curtain of her hair, but he could tell by the shaking of her shoulders that she was still frightened.  
  
He leaned near and pulled her hair out of the way. She quickly turned her face away from him, but he persuaded her to turn back to him with a finger to her chin, and when he did he gently wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs. "Are you all right?" he asked softly.  
  
She knew she must look a mess with her hair loosened from its normal braided style and her eyes all red and puffy, but apparently he didn't care as his eyes held nothing but concern for her. She sniffed and nodded slowly, not trusting herself to speak just yet as she still trembled from the terrible nightmare.  
  
He sighed a little. "Are you sure? Want to talk about it?" he offered.  
  
She smiled but shook her head, not wanting to relate what it had been about and have to face it again for it seemed as if the whole of Mordor had fell upon her and Aragorn, and both of them had been helpless to stop them. The creatures had been hideous to look upon and had frightened her even in her dreams.  
  
"Then I suppose you'll not want to sleep anymore for the rest of the night, so I guess we can get our things together and start off early. Perhaps we'll find Gollum today," he added as he rose to his feet and helped her to hers. Then she did something both of them didn't expect: she embraced him tightly as soon as she got to her feet. Although he was surprised, he held her if only to offer her whatever comfort she needed, and when she pulled away he looked deep into her eyes to see for himself if she was all right.  
  
All of a sudden she couldn't breathe as she gazed into the blue depths of his eyes, the strange thought emerging that he had to be the most handsome man she had ever seen. His arms around her suddenly seemed to offer more than the obvious, and she brought her hand up to touch his face with wondering fingers as her eyes lowered to look upon his mouth.  
  
He knew good and well where this was heading, and it was in a very dangerous direction. He took her hand in his and slowly removed it, giving it a gentle squeeze once he saw the disappointed light in her eyes. "Gather your things, Rhiannon," he admonished softly. "We have a long day ahead of us."  
  
He left her side, leaving her suddenly alone, and she wondered what had come over her to want to do such a thing. If she couldn't control her emotions around him, then what good would it do to help him find Gollum? Perhaps it would be best if she left him and let him continue on his own.  
  
No, she couldn't do that. Not after having given her word that she would help. He would only see her as a weak female, and that she didn't want from him. Turning, she found her dagger and sheathed it before working her hair back into a single braid; then she was ready just as he took them back up the way they had come to the top. One thing was for sure, it was turning out to be an interesting journey, for her at least, and one she was sure never to forget.  
  
**********************  
  
It appears Rhiannon's emotions are getting the best of her. Not good when there's danger lurking everywhere.  
  
Next chapter: the search for Gollum continues. Will they find him, and will he tell them anything?  
  
Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	5. Chapter Five

Author's note: Hey, it's me! I'm still alive! Sauron hasn't taken me yet, although I'm still waiting for Boromir to. Hee-hee! Anyway, I know you all are impatient for Boromir to make an appearance, but please be patient!   
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! You guys keep me going, and I'm sorry for not updating in a while. This new job I have is rough since I work nine hour shifts and have an hour drive there and back again. A little hobbit reference there. *snicker* That leaves me with very little time to write.  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Rhovanion's Child by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
  
The autumn days seemed to pass like hours as they continued their search for Gollum. She knew the minute they had left Ithilien once the line of trees ended and they began their trek across the arid Noman-lands ahead of them. Looking back, she saw a sight she would never forget as the golden rays of the setting sun seemed to set the trees ablaze with the different colors of autumn.  
  
They spoke very little to each other as they searched for any sign of footprints that might give away Gollum's direction, although they knew he was traveling north but couldn't know if he was drifting a little east or west. Then luck smiled upon them as they caught sight of his tracks, and they followed them until evening fell where they led around the outskirts of the Dead Marshes. It was there that they saw him crouched beside a stagnant pool of water, oblivious to their approach as a result of his staring deeply into the water.  
  
Aragorn quickly caught hold of him, and a short struggle ensued in which the ranger was bitten by the foul creature, angering him further and leading him to bind Gollum's hands and put a gag in his mouth. Rhiannon thought he was being a little too harsh on him, but she figured Aragorn knew what he was doing, knew also that a lot of things rested on what Gollum could tell them, and they could not let him escape for that reason.  
  
From then on, they would continue on to Mirkwood where they could speak with Gollum in safety, and her spirits lifted a little at the thought of seeing familiar faces again. She had almost grown up in Mirkwood, being she had spent most of her life there, and she looked forward to seeing Prince Legolas again after so many years.  
  
During their journey north, they crossed the Anduin on the northern edge of Emyn Muil where they turned west and headed towards the Wold and crossed the River Limlight, keeping east of Fangorn Forest. From there they kept their northwestern heading and skirted between Lorien and the Misty Mountains, turning northeast towards Mirkwood where they came to Thranduil's Caverns.  
  
They kept to the path lest they be attacked by the spiders which lurked in the trees and soon crossed the bridge which led them across the Forest River. The great gates loomed before them that led into the caverns, and Aragorn spoke with the elven guards before they allowed him entrance, Rhiannon bowing her head to them as she passed. They walked along the torch-lit passage before coming into a vast cavern that was Thranduil's Hall with three great pillars carved from the very rock around them, and walking towards them was the elven king himself.  
  
"Rhiannon, it is good to see you," he said as he embraced her fondly like a father to daughter. "And you come in strange company. Why have you both come?"  
  
Aragorn tugged on the rope that kept Gollum bound to his side, earning a weakly defiant hiss from the creature. "This is the creature Gandalf and I have searched for for so long. It was agreed that he be brought here and held for questioning as I am sure that Gandalf will no doubt be here soon."  
  
Thranduil sighed heavily as he peered down at the pitiful being at his feet. "A long journey you both have had, and I imagine you are weary and in much need of rest."  
  
"No rest do we need, my lord, but maybe a chance to make ourselves more presentable," she spoke up with a wry glance towards her fellow ranger. He merely smiled and shook his head.  
  
The Elven King noticed their interaction with a small smile, wondering if either of them knew who the other truly was. Indeed if they didn't, they were both about to get a surprise. "Then allow me to take care of things from here. I will have him put in one of the cells so you will have leave to take care of whatever you wish."  
  
Both of them bowed towards him and walked back towards the passage, stopping long enough to talk with each other as they both sensed it was the end of their journey. "Well, I guess this is where we will go our separate ways," she pointed out. Looking at him, she realized how much she had come to care for him over the past days of their long journey together, and it pained her heart to know that they may never see each other again.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, his thoughts could've been echoes of her own. Against his own will, he had come to care for her very much, although he had fought against it with all his heart and soul. Still, she had managed to worm her way inside his heart, and he didn't know how or why she had done it as his heart belonged to but one person and that was Arwen. There was no way to explain it, and he had kept his distance from her as a precaution. But now that they were faced with leaving each other, he found that he would miss her presence at his side.  
  
"I will be staying a few days at least to wait for Gandalf. I want to find out what happened to Gollum as much as you do for that might give us some direction as to how to keep the ring from coming into Sauron's hands," he replied. Then he took both her hands in his as he looked into her eyes. "I want to thank you again, Rhiannon, for all you have done to help me. There were times when I was close to despair, and all I had to do was look at you and my spirits would be lifted for I knew I wasn't alone in this. So many times I have felt my burden heavy upon me, but with you it does not seem so bad as I know you share some of the same burdens I do."  
  
She smiled, a little embarrassed at his kind words as she felt she didn't deserve them. "It was my pleasure to travel with you, Aragorn. Truly, you are a rare man to bear such a burden willfully, and I would gladly share it if it meant it would help you."  
  
His breath caught in the back of his throat as his blood pounded loudly in his ears. If only...he stopped the thought before it started. He couldn't, no, wouldn't do this. He was stronger than this, had waited for Arwen for more years than he cared to count to just throw it all away because of a feeling deep inside his gut.  
  
He released her hands and stepped back to put some distance between them. "I will see you soon perhaps. Good day, my lady," he said then disappeared down the passage, the torchlight throwing his retreating shadow against the wall.  
  
She watched him walk away, her own heart aching as she couldn't help but wonder if he felt for her the same way she felt for him, and she shook her head to clear her mind of such thoughts before they went any further. Right now all she cared about was a bath to wash all the grime that she had collected on their long journey.  
  
  
  
A couple of hours later, a knock came at her door, and at her word a maiden servant entered, telling her that King Thranduil has requested her presence at a feast tonight held in their honor. The maiden questioned if she would like her to help fix her hair, and Rhiannon replied that she would love for her to. Even though she was a ranger, that didn't mean that she didn't want to dress up every now and then.  
  
And she tried telling herself that was all it was, that she wasn't doing this for Aragorn just to make him see her in a new light. But her emotions betrayed her as she wanted nothing more than to see the look on his face when she walked in the room and he looked at her for the first time. No doubt she would feel the same way about him once she saw him.  
  
***********************  
  
Rhiannon keeps getting into more trouble every time she sees him, doesn't she? Although I have only myself to blame since I have become partial to Aragorn lately. But Bory's still number one! And our favorite elf makes an appearance in the next chapter where he will tell her some unwelcome news which will break her heart for sure! Where's Bory when you need him?  
  
Thanks for reading! C-ya!  
  



	6. Chapter Six

Author's note: Hey, I'm still here! Just got through watching the special edition DVD, and I love the new scenes with Boromir in them. The ones with Legolas in them are great as well. The whole thing is awesome! It shows in great detail their costumes, and it was entertaining to see them all talk about one another. What was really funny was seeing Viggo fishing dressed as Aragorn. What a sight!  
  
Anyway, here's the next chapter as promised! Enjoy!  
  
Rhovanion's Child by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
  
She turned around in front of the mirror, inspecting every bit of her appearance and finding she was pleased with how everything had turned out. She wore a green silken dress to match her eyes and the same color slippers which felt strange on her feet after having traveled so long in boots. Her hair had been left loose for the most part, except for two strands that started out as braids on either side of her head and joined as one in the back with green ribbon threaded throughout. Her necklace was uncovered for once and felt cold against her skin.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she walked out into the passages that led to the Upper Halls where the feast was to take place, and when she entered through the doors a plethora of sounds and sights greeted her. Even though it was underground, the chamber was distinctly elven with the various carvings along the walls and the elegant tapestries that hung upon them, lit by the torches nearby. The usual hum of conversation reached her ears, offset by the fluid elven music which played in the background.  
  
She quickly melted into the throng of elves, feeling oddly strange amongst them as she was the only human here with the exception of Aragorn, whom she didn't see. The first pang of disappointment crept upon her as she wondered if maybe he wasn't coming. But then someone else caught her eye, and she eased her way over to him, making sure not to knock any drinks from anyone's hands.  
  
She found him standing amongst a circle of elven females, and he looked decidedly uncomfortable as he constantly found himself in this situation, but it was no surprise being he was the Prince of Mirkwood. Sneaking up behind him, she reached up to cover his eyes with her hands, earning a shocked look from his admirers. "Guess who?" she asked.  
  
Legolas was stunned and caught off guard that someone would surprise him in such a manner, but welcomed the intrusion as long as it wasn't another fawning young female after his hand in marriage. But apparently it wasn't as none of them would dare such a thing, and the only person who would even do so was..."Rhiannon?" he guessed. Her hands fell from his eyes, and he forgot everyone else around them as he quickly spun around to see her, a burst of welcome laughter escaping as he embraced her tightly. "It is good to see you! It has been many years since I last saw you!"  
  
She joined in his laughter, snickering a little when his circle of ladies, seeing his attention caught elsewhere, walked away. "I think I scared them away," she chuckled.  
  
"And thanks be to the gods for that," he replied, his laughter still coloring his voice. "I grow weary of their attentions, but do this for my father. I had no idea you were even here! When did you arrive?"  
  
"Just today," she answered, thinking about how little he had changed over the years, but then again he was much older than her and elves change very little during the courses of their lives. "Need I say that you still look the same as always?"  
  
"And you have changed so much," he mused. "Although it is in the nature of elves to remain as they are for all eternity while humans change often during the brief flame of their lives."  
  
She giggled a little. "I still remember when I was young and was first told that you would live far longer than me. I told you that if you lived forever then I would, too, since we were going to be friends forever."  
  
He smiled fondly as he remembered her from when she was just a baby. "And that we will, Rhiannon. Do not forget that," he added as he tapped his finger at her nose, which she swiped at playfully. Then her attention was diverted as she saw someone approaching them, and she forgot to breathe as she looked upon a very handsome sight. Aragorn had cleaned himself up as well and now wore a dark blue velvet tunic and dark breeches, the color complimenting his eyes very nicely.  
  
Aragorn himself had slowed to a stop once he realized who the beauty was that stood next to Legolas, and he had to admit that she was stunning and for a moment almost forgot Arwen's beauty when compared to hers. Truly she had outdone herself and could almost be mistaken for one of the elven females if not for her ears and the spark of life in her green eyes.  
  
Legolas noticed things had become quiet between them, and the silence was thick with undisguised attraction. "I see that you both have met one another already," he said to ease the tension between them.  
  
The ranger snapped out of his thoughts and turned towards Legolas. "Yes, as a matter of fact we came here together. She was of some assistance to me during my search for Gollum. I couldn't have asked for better help, for if not for her I would still be wandering around Mordor," he added with a smile which she returned.  
  
"Aragorn gives me way too much credit," she countered. "I merely followed him like extra baggage."  
  
At that point, it was made known that the feasting was about to begin, and everyone took their seats at the tables which were arranged in a U shape with the space between used for entertainment purposes while everyone ate. To her surprise, she and Aragorn were asked to sit at the head table along with King Thranduil and his son, Aragorn sitting beside the King and she beside Legolas.  
  
While they ate, the musicians played their haunting melodies while a number of elves flowed to the music. As soon as the feasting wound down, competitions with the bow and arrow were brought up between some of the elves, and targets were quickly set up at the opposite end of the hall. Those who wished to compete took their turns, and soon Legolas was challenging Aragorn to a contest. As they stepped up, the hall became hushed as everyone there knew that their prince was the best archer among them, seconded only by Aragorn, and as a result it would prove to be an interesting contest.  
  
It was a very close contest at first, but nothing prepared them for the real test as Aragorn hit the target dead center, and Legolas was forced to bring all his skill to bear. But he had nothing to worry about as he managed to split Aragorn's arrow in two and joyous cheers deafened everyone there as Legolas proved once more why he was the best.  
  
Knowing nothing could top their performance, the King called for the dancing to begin and the tables were moved aside to allow better room for everyone to move around. Legolas requested the first dance from Rhiannon, disappointing all the ladies there which had hoped for a first chance with him.  
  
"Legolas, I hope you realize that I have many enemies right now in this very room," she told him with a hint of laughter. "The jealousy is running rampant among them, especially since I am human."  
  
"Do not talk that way, Rhiannon," he lightly scolded her. "I care not if you are human, you are still my friend and I care about you. But I also wished to speak with you on a matter of great importance. It concerns Aragorn."  
  
She gazed up into his eyes, her own questioning and a little shocked that he might've noticed something. "What about him?" she asked casually.  
  
"I see the way you look at him," he pointed out softly. "I think you may have fallen in love with him, and I wish to tell you of something before things go any further. You know I would never do anything to hurt you, but I am afraid that I may have to this one time."  
  
She steeled herself for whatever news he would tell her, wondering how bad it could possibly be. "Legolas, please tell me and stop trying to soften the blow. I'm not some delicate maiden that needs to be coddled," she added a little defensively.  
  
"I know you are not, but it does not matter where the heart is concerned," he replied. "Aragorn is betrothed, Rhiannon. To Galadriel's granddaughter."  
  
Her beating heart suddenly faltered, and she looked up at him, searching his eyes for some sign that maybe he wasn't telling the truth. But she knew well enough that elves do not lie, and she fought down the pain that threatened to choke her heart. "I'm happy for him then," she said, her voice breaking a little as she tried to fight the moisture that welled up in her eyes. "Please excuse me."  
  
Legolas watched as she pushed her way through the crowd of dancers, his own heart hurting for her as he had hated to dash her hopes like that, especially after seeing for himself how she had felt about him. But it was for the best that it was ended now instead of later when the pain would've been much worse.   
  
*****************  
  
Poor Rhiannon. But wait and see what happens when she finds out they're related! Yes, they're cousins many times removed. Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's note: Hey, it's me again! Here to update another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! The lembas scene with Merry was very funny! Boromir won't be making an appearance for a little while yet, so bear with me please! Please!!! I'll try to make it in the next couple of chapters! I know you all are impatient for him to appear, and so am I. But I guess I do tend to drag things out a bit. -_- Oh, the agony!!!  
  
Sorry, I'm still a little sleepy I guess. I tend to get silly when I'm sleepy, so I'll shut up now! Enjoy!  
  
Rhovanion's Child by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
  
Aragorn noticed Rhiannon's swift departure with more than a passing curiosity, and he excused himself from his conversation with King Thranduil to go have a word with his son, who no doubt knew what was going on judging from the pained expression on his elven features. He pulled the young prince aside to speak with him privately. "Legolas, what is going on? I saw Rhiannon leave and it looked as if she was in a hurry."  
  
The elf sighed heavily as he gazed in the direction that she had gone. "I spoke with her upon a very important matter, Aragorn, one which you have neglected to tell her about. And now her heart bleeds, something which could have been avoided long ago," he added as he brought his gaze back to the ranger's, telling him without words that he was not pleased with him.  
  
Aragorn met his gaze evenly. "I see. You told her about my betrothal to Arwen." Legolas nodded his agreement, earning a frustrated growl from the ranger. "I wish you had let me be the one to tell her," he ground out.  
  
"Would you have told her?" he asked pointedly, unwavering in the face of the other's anger. He had known Rhiannon since she was young and often thought of her as his daughter, which was strange since he looked about the same age as she and yet was so much older. Yet it still sat ill with him to know that Aragorn had not bothered to tell her such an important fact, especially after seeing the love she held for him in her eyes.  
  
"Of course I would have told her!" he shot back heatedly, wondering why Legolas was being so defensive of her. Did the prince have feelings for her as well? The stray thought kindled a small flame of jealousy within him, and he found himself wondering why he felt that way. There was no way he could have feelings for her! It was impossible!  
  
A memory flashed through his mind of when they were in Henneth Annun and she had awoken from her nightmare, looking so scared, and he remembered the way her body had trembled when he had held her in his arms. He shook his head to clear it of such traitorous thoughts. What was wrong with him to think of someone else like this?  
  
"Then why have you not told her already?" Legolas demanded, seeing Aragorn's inner struggle and realizing for himself why he hadn't told her. The ranger had feelings for her as well but couldn't admit it to himself because of his love for Arwen, and this revelation made things even more complicated than they already were. But then again, matters were never simple when it came to human hearts.  
  
Aragorn sighed again, but this time in defeat as he gave in to his emotions in hopes of better sorting them out. "I have asked myself that same question over and over again, yet come up with no answers but only more questions."  
  
The elven prince laid his hand on the ranger's shoulder. "I think it would do you both well to speak with one another about your feelings. Maybe that will help you both find a way to work this out with one another."  
  
Heeding his words, Aragorn followed the direction in which Rhiannon had went, her lingering scent telling him the path she had taken which led outside. He hoped that she hadn't taken it upon herself to leave, and he looked around for her until he saw her crouched down on the bridge that spanned across the Forest River. Or rather she was sitting down, as he noticed the closer he came to her, with her arms wrapped around her knees which were pulled up against her chest.  
  
She was such a beautiful sight sitting there with the silvery moonlight bathing her and the area around her, the breeze playing throughout her hair and teasing it around her shoulders so that it fell in a dark curtain around her. He stepped quietly towards her, but he knew she heard him since her hearing was as keen as his was, and when she looked up at him he saw the silvery tracks of tears tracing her pale cheeks, causing his own heart to tighten painfully within his chest.  
  
Rhiannon saw the sadness in his eyes, and she turned her gaze away from him, not wanting to look at him and feel the sharp stab of pain in her heart. She still couldn't believe that he was betrothed to another and yet had said nothing to her about it, not even after all they had been through together. She kept asking herself why he hadn't told her, but could come up with nothing.  
  
And now she felt such a fool for nearly throwing herself at him when they were in Henneth Annun, especially after knowing what she knew now. However, despite the pain, she couldn't help but feel that there was an undeniable attraction between them, something which defied all reason and explanation except for that it was there and it was very real.  
  
She felt a light touch at her shoulder and pulled away. "Please don't, Aragorn," she whispered, her voice thick with tears.  
  
Her rejection hurt, but he wasn't about to give up. "Rhiannon, I'm sorry," he told her softly. "I should have told you a long time ago that I was promised to another. And I wish that I had an answer for you as to why I didn't, but I don't. I'm just as confused as you are," he admitted.  
  
His words surprised her, and she turned towards him to see him crouched down beside her, their eyes meeting and holding each other's gaze. He took her hands in his and pulled her to her feet as he straightened himself up, bringing his hand up to wipe the tears from her face with gentle fingers. "During our journey, I fought the fact that I grew to care for you more each day, all because I was betrothed to another whom I love very much. But I still couldn't understand why I had these feelings for you that I felt deep within me, and I still don't."  
  
She fought hard against the hope that rose within her for she knew that it would only cause her more pain in the end. "Who says that they need to be understood?" she asked softly, her voice carrying to him on a wispy breeze. "Who knows where these feelings and emotions come from or why they're there? Isn't it enough to know that it's what you feel, and that it is real and undeniable? Although sometimes our emotions are like the very wind, strong at times and weak at others." Then she smiled a small, sad smile. "But I don't sense that about you, Aragorn. Your love for Arwen is strong, and to betray that would be the worst kind of mistake you could ever make," she added, more to convince herself than him since she refused to give into him.  
  
Oh, but how she wanted to....  
  
He heard her words and knew them to be true, but one glance into her eyes told a different story, that and the slight trembling of her skin under his hand that told him that she felt the same as he did. And for perhaps the first time in his life, he wanted to just for once stop thinking and follow what his heart told him to, to experience what he wanted rather than doing what was expected of him.  
  
He had never asked to be Isildur's heir, the lone survivor of a line of kings that had begun with his forefathers long ago. He had never asked for the weight of the responsibility that came with it, and in a way Arwen reminded him of that responsibility, simply because he was not permitted to wed her until he became the King of Gondor.  
  
Then there was Rhiannon, wild Rhiannon with her earthly beauty that called him as no other human woman had before. She knew nothing of who he was or what his destiny held for him, and yet she had been willing to do whatever it took to share some of his burden. And because of that, he didn't feel so alone in the world anymore, and he had her to thank for that.  
  
He brought his other hand up to cup her face in his hands, his thumbs brushing gently across her lips then her cheeks, the rough skin of his hands feeling not entirely unpleasant to her. "What if it is a mistake I am most willing to make?" he breathed as he lowered his mouth to hers, his breath warm and teasing against her skin....  
  
**************  
  
Oh, Aragorn, why do you have to be betrothed to Arwen?  
  
Next chapter: Will he kiss her, and will she let him? A familiar character arrives and brings forth some distressing news from Gollum that has Rhiannon flying towards Gondor. And Boromir! Woo-hoo!  
  
Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Author's note: Finally an update! And so long after such a cliffhanger! Aren't I mean?  
  
Sorry about the long wait, guys! I was sick for about a week then my power went out for about three days because of all that ice and snow. But now it's back on! Yay! I don't see how anyone survived in an era without electricity. I guess we're just spoiled.  
  
Thanks for the wonderful reviews as always! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
Rhovanion's Child by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
  
Rhiannon's heart was beating so hard she thought it near to bursting inside her chest. Here in front of her was everything she had ever wished for ever since she had begun to have these feelings for the handsome ranger, and all she could think of was how very wrong it was for this to be happening. He was betrothed to another, had pledged his life to love her forever, and she couldn't allow him to throw it all away so easily since she did care for him.  
  
Even if it meant living the rest of her life without him.  
  
She placed a trembling hand on his chest to stop him and gazed up into blue eyes full of gentle questioning. "Aragorn, we can't do this. If you do, then you're compromising everything that I admire about you, as well as everything that I am for I cannot in good conscience do this when I know you are promised to another."  
  
He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, knowing she was right and feeling such a fool for allowing his emotions to get the better of him. It was a weakness in him she never should've seen as he felt that things between them might never be the same after tonight. "You're right, Rhiannon. I'm sorry--"  
  
She hushed him with a finger to his lips. "Do not apologize," she said softly. "I know the burden you carry, and I wish I could be the one to ease some of it off your shoulders. But it's not my place to do so, although I have a burden as well to carry."  
  
His eyes filled with curiosity. "You have spoken of it before. Will you tell me of it?" he asked, his eyes suddenly drawn to the flash of moonlight off of the necklace around her neck. He reached up and took the pendant in his hand, feeling its weight heavy against his fingers, and he could just barely make out the design on the face in the dark. It looked old yet in good condition, obviously an heirloom of some sort. "Does this have something to do with it?"  
  
She swallowed deeply before answering, unsure of whether she should tell him the truth. "It does. It is a family heirloom handed down from my mother, a symbol of my Rhovanion ancestry."  
  
He raised his gaze up to her own, seeing the solemn light in her eyes. "You are descended from the nobility of old then."  
  
She looked away as she gently reclaimed the pendant, her own hand closing around it and feeling the rounded edges cool against her skin. "Yes, that of Valacar and Vidumavi. Vinitharya was my forefather, known as Eldacar and descendant of--"  
  
"Anarion," a different voice finished for her, seeming to float out of the darkness. They turned to look and saw a figure drawing near, dressed in flowing robes of grey and leaning on a staff as he walked. "The brother of Isildur and son of Elendil who came from Numenor of long ago."  
  
Aragorn was too surprised to acknowledge Gandalf's presence as a million thoughts raced through his mind all at once. "The blood of Gondor's kings runs through your veins, as well as that of Rhovanion's," he breathed.  
  
Gandalf chuckled at the ranger's reaction to this bit of information. "That she does, Aragorn. Although most of her blood is that of Rhovanion's now since that is where she has lived most of her life, most specifically here in Mirkwood where she is also known as Elenariel."  
  
Rhiannon smiled a little in reply. "It seems you know me well, Gandalf. But I know nothing of where Aragorn is from, although judging from his name it sounds as if he came from Gondor."  
  
"That is true, Rhiannon. However, Aragorn traces his lineage directly back to Isildur himself as he is also heir to Gondor's throne," he supplied, watching her expression as well.  
  
Now it was her turn to be speechless as she had not known of another heir to the throne, although he was welcome to have it as she had no desire to rule others. "Well, it appears we are cousins many times removed," she finally said, drawing an embarrassed smile from Aragorn.  
  
"It appears so," he replied, finally turning his attention to the wizard. "I have found Gollum. He is being held here as we discussed, but I fear that we may be too late."  
  
Gandalf's smile faltered. "Sauron found him first," he said, his heart sinking. "Well then, it's time I have a talk with Gollum and find out just how much he told the enemy. We may not have much time left." He brushed past them and continued inside, disappearing just as quickly as he had come.  
  
Both rangers eyed each other gravely before following him inside, both fearing the worst inside their hearts.  
  
  
  
Rhiannon sat quietly on the bed in her chamber, her feet dangling off the edge as she listlessly turned the pages of a book of history that had rested on her bedside table. Aragorn paced restlessly nearby, impatient to hear what Gollum had had to say. They both had hoped they could sit in on his interrogation, but the foul creature wouldn't talk when they were close by and they had been forced to wait until Gandalf chose to speak to them.  
  
She sighed and closed the book softly, returning it to the place where she had found it. "Aragorn, please calm down. Your pacing won't help things go faster."  
  
He sent an irritated glare her way, but that faded as soon as he saw the patient smile she wore on her face. It hadn't been Gollum that he had been thinking about the whole time, but the interesting connection between them both. Perhaps this was why he felt so close to her, because they were cousins and they both shared the same burden together.  
  
But then their attention was caught as Gandalf entered the room, his face solemn and filled with anguish, and although they had been impatient to hear from him, they knew not to rush him when there were lives at stake. "It is as I feared. Sauron knows that the Ring has been kept in the Shire all these years. There's no doubt in my mind that he will try and find it in order to reclaim it."  
  
"If he knows that the Ring is in the Shire then that's where he'll strike first," Aragorn pointed out.  
  
"No, Aragorn," she interrupted him. "In order to get to the Shire, he must first cross over the Anduin, and that means that Gondor will be hit first. Therefore I must go there to make sure that doesn't happen."  
  
"And just how do you propose to do that?" Gandalf asked her. "If you intend to warn the Steward of imminent attack, you will be wasting your breath. He would laugh in your face and discount your words as stories, although I expect he has been anticipating some kind of attack for some time now. He is filled with pride but he is far from stupid."  
  
"I don't care what it is I have to do, I won't see Gondor fall to the enemy," she replied, her voice unwavering. "Aragorn is more familiar with the north lands than I am, and he would be better served protecting the Shire."  
  
The wizard exchanged wry glances with Aragorn, both of them knowing it is futile to try and argue with her when she has made up her mind on a course of action.   
  
  
  
She was thankful she didn't stay long as she had very little to pack to prepare her for her journey. She was given the barest of provisions, some of the lembas which would sustain her as well as a full quiver of arrows and some lighter clothing which was also stronger than what she normally wore.  
  
Aragorn came to see her before her departure, wishing her a safe journey and bidding her to be careful as she was going to tread in very dangerous country as there was no doubt Sauron's forces would be on the move soon. She wished him the same and accepted his kiss on her cheek as a way of saying farewell, and when they both parted they had tears shimmering in their eyes.  
  
There was one more person waiting to wish her well, and she accepted the elven prince's embrace with a little desperation as she had wished they could spend more time together. "I am sorry I could not stay longer," she whispered.  
  
He released her and kept his hands resting lightly on her arms. "You do what you must, Elenariel," he replied, using her elven name he had given her. "And I am sad to see you go. It seems though that things are different between you and Aragorn now than they were last night. I suppose you both discovered your kinship to one another."  
  
She smiled. "We did, and everything is as it should be between us," she answered. Then she leaned up to kiss his smooth cheek, taking a moment to rest her own against his. "I will miss you, Legolas."  
  
"And you know I will miss you," he said. "Have a safe journey, my friend."  
  
She smiled then drew away to turn her back to the forests of Mirkwood as she looked forward to her long journey southward towards Gondor and an uncertain future that drew her ever closer to Mordor and the fortress that stood against it.  
  
********************  
  
You didn't think I'd have her kiss Aragorn, now did you? I'm saving that for Bory! Speaking of him, she'll be meeting him in the next chapter. And it's about time, Shelly!   
  
Thank you so much for hanging around even though it took me so long to bring him in. I appreciate all your patience, I really do!  
  
C-ya! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Author's note: Finally, another chapter! It's about time, but with the holidays work's been rough. Don't ever work in retail when it's Christmas time.  
  
And what can I say about The Two Towers? I was blown away by the whole thing! Legolas was wonderful, and the fun being poked at Gimli was hilarious! I was so mad that they killed Haldir! How dare they! I seem to have a habit of liking the characters that die. *sigh* Anyway, Gollum actually turned out well.  
  
But enough with my ramblings! On with the fic!  
  
Rhovanion's Child by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
  
Winter had set in across the land, bringing forth harsh, chilling winds and the occasional snowstorm, slowing Rhiannon's progress southward. She found shelter where she could, always keeping her guard up as to avoid attracting any unwanted company. But as she passed near the boundaries of another elven land, she was discovered by someone she had not seen in a very long time as she had had little reason to travel to the fair land of Lorien.  
  
She was passing through the outskirts of the forest when she came across tracks left by a light-footed individual, tracks which she followed for a time out of curiosity. Soon she lost track of them, and knew then that whoever she was tracking knew she was doing it and had hid from her. It was then she looked up to see the sharp point of an arrow trained upon her, and the elf who aimed it wore an amused expression upon his handsome face.  
  
"It has been some time since your presence has graced these woods, Elenariel," he said, a hint of laughter in his eyes.  
  
She rose from her crouched position to face him squarely. "Do you greet everyone you meet like this, Haldir?" she asked, fighting the smile that twitched at the corners of her mouth.  
  
He withdrew his arrow and placed it back inside his quiver, but he kept his bow at his side. "You were tracking me," he pointed out.  
  
"You were deliberately leading me into the forest, and you know it," she shot back. "I know you well enough to know you wouldn't be this careless as to leave tracks a novice could follow."  
  
This time he allowed a smile to spread across his features. "You have found me out then," he said. "I have been watching you for some time now."  
  
"No wonder it felt as if someone was watching me," she sighed. "Someone was." Then she reached out to clasp forearms with him in a gesture of friendship. "It is good to see you again, Haldir," she said warmly.  
  
He gazed steadfastly into her eyes, seeing the weariness in them and amazed at her willingness to press on. "The trees of Lorien have missed your presence, although it is the Lady herself who wishes to speak with you."  
  
She quieted somewhat as she knew without a doubt of what she wished to speak with her about. Somehow Galadriel always knew of everything that passed in the world, and Rhiannon knew that she would talk with her about her feelings concerning Aragorn. "Then I suppose you will have to lead me to her," she said, moving a little ahead of him then turning back to appraise him. "Unless, of course, you do not wish to do so?"  
  
His smile returned as he joined with her on their path towards Caras Galadon, home of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. They said very little to each other as she enjoyed the company of the trees around her, seeing within them the vaguely indistinguishable shapes of elven archers. The sight troubled her somewhat. "Haldir, have matters gotten so bad that these forests need guardians?"  
  
A troubled light came into his eyes then. "We have increased our watch upon the dark fortress that resides in Mirkwood, for we fear that evil still lives there and will one day be unleashed upon us and our cousins to the north. The Lady has felt the stirring of evil in the land, an evil which has grown stronger over the years and seeks to destroy all."  
  
A shiver raced through her as she remembered Gandalf's words and that of her own promise to protect Gondor at all costs, and her steps quickened suddenly so that Haldir was forced to quicken his own to keep up. Nothing more was said, and soon they were climbing up the steps towards the house of the Lord and Lady of Lorien, following the ethereal light which suffused it as night fell upon them.  
  
The last time she had stood in front of them, she had thought that she had strayed into a dream, a completely different world in which time did not matter since the turn of seasons seemed not to affect this fair wood. This time was no different, and she was once again reminded of the timeless beauty of the Lady that stood before her. She bowed her head slightly and touched her fingers to her forehead in silent greeting.  
  
"Lorien welcomes you, child of Rhovanion," Galadriel spoke, her voice calm and peaceful. "Long have I known of your presence at our borders, and tomorrow I will speak with you of the task you have appointed upon yourself. Tonight you will rest amongst us so that the weariness of your journey will seem less heavy, if you will have it."  
  
"I accept the Lady's gracious offer," Rhiannon said. "My heart is heavy and my path unclear to me."  
  
"Then I hope you find what you seek," she replied with a smile. "I will see you when the sun's light graces the trees."  
  
With that, Rhiannon left and immediately sought a place to bathe and ease her hunger before finding a place to take her rest for the night.  
  
  
  
Early the next morning, Galadriel spoke with her, but only of matters regarding her safety as she warned her to be careful in her course of action. Whether she knew of Rhiannon's feelings regarding Aragorn or not, she said nothing but the ranger could see something that looked like a shadow of approval in her timeless gaze.  
  
Haldir stood nearby but still far enough away in respect of her conversation with the Lady of the Wood, drawing near when he saw Galadriel step away from her. "I bid you to be careful on your journey, Elenariel," he said softly. "And to please accept this gift from me as you will doubtlessly need it."  
  
She was touched that he would give her anything, and she looked down when she felt the weight of a dagger pressed into her hands. Unsheathing it, she saw it had a slightly curved blade that was etched in a fluid elven design along with a white handle that made it easy to wield. Setting it back into its sheath, she looked up into his eyes to see them filled with concern. "I don't know what to say," she breathed. "You need not give me this."  
  
"It has protected me well in times past," he replied. "I am sure it will do the same for you."  
  
Unable to say anymore, she embraced him tightly, only holding on long enough to say her farewell to him before releasing him and stepping over to mount her horse. She met his gaze one last time before wheeling her horse around and starting off towards her intended destination, leaving the fair land of Lorien behind her with a renewed strength and determination.  
  
  
  
Months passed before she even saw the borders of Ithilien again. During her journey, she had had to make several detours to avoid trouble, trouble that came in the form of orcs that ravaged small villages in their paths. At times, she would fight them but most times she tried to steer clear of them since she was only one person and couldn't face them alone.  
  
The sun was setting on a warm day in June when she neared the crossroads that would take her west to Osgiliath or east past Minas Morgul and into Mordor. She caught an evil scent in the air, and decided to check it out, heading from the forests and going up into where the mountains began their ascent. Keeping away from the road, she didn't go very far before she crested a hill and saw below her a winding road that led from Minas Morgul, and what she saw upon it sent chills down her spine.  
  
It was a small army, made mostly of orcs from Mordor, but amongst them rode an even greater danger in the form of black riders on black horses.  
  
Upon seeing them, she spurred herself into action and rode her horse as fast as she could towards Osgiliath to warn them of imminent danger. But as she thundered into the ruins, she wondered why no one guarded it, but thought nothing more as she sped across the bridge spanning the Anduin and onto the road leading towards Minas Tirith. She stopped at the towers guarding the road where the Rammas Echor surrounded the city, and had no trouble finding someone as her arrival caused enough commotion.  
  
"What business brings you here at this time of night?" a guard demanded.  
  
She dismounted from her horse, alarmed at his heaving breaths but proud that he had done so well. "I bring you warning that an army of orcs is about to attack soon. I saw them depart from Minas Morgul not long ago."  
  
He looked at her with an untrusting eye, his hand tightening on the hilt of his sword. "And how do I know you're telling the truth?"  
  
Her patience had reached its limit at this point. "Look, you idiot!" she raged, gesturing to her lathered horse. "Do you think I would've ran my horse near to death just to tell you falsely of an imminent attack?"  
  
"What is going on here?" demanded a different voice, strong and vibrant with command. The guard snapped to attention just as the owner of the voice appeared, the flickering flame of the torch he grasped sending shadows upon his features. "What business have you here, lady?" he asked.  
  
She sighed as she tried to keep her temper in check. "Is it Gondor's policy to stand around asking questions when battle looms not far away? Indeed it is knocking on your very door!"  
  
He turned questioning eyes towards the guard. "She has brought warning of an army marching from Minas Morgul, Captain Boromir. I was questioning her motives when you arrived."  
  
Boromir assessed the situation, taking note of her exhausted mount and of the urgent light in her eyes, touched with a bit of steely resolve. He had to admit he admired the strength and courage she presented herself with, and wondered who she was and where she had come from. But that had to wait until later for now there was a battle to come that required his full attention.  
  
"I have no reason to doubt her intentions," he said in his smooth voice, turning his gaze back to the guard. "Sound the alarm. I will go warn my father. And please see that her horse is taken care of. If you would please follow me, my lady, you may borrow one of the horses here."  
  
Her courage faltered a bit as she had heard that the Steward was very shrewd, and she wondered if he would guess who she was by looking at her. Worse yet, what if he didn't believe her and reacted just as Gandalf warned her? Then she would appear a fool, but when the attack came then would they be the fools for not heeding her warning.  
  
Grabbing the reins of one of their horses, she swung up onto its back just as Boromir did his own, and together they raced towards the White City of Minas Tirith, harbingers of a doom that was dangerously near to them.  
  
*****************  
  
Man, was this a long chapter or what? I promised you all that Boromir would be in this chapter, and he was! Even if it was just a little part.  
  
I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! Thanks for reading! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Author's note: Man, what's wrong with me? Updating so soon? Yesterday was my birthday, and I figured I'd give everyone something. I hope everyone has had a Happy New Year so far. I'm glad that everyone liked the Lorien interlude I put in last chapter. I like Haldir, and thought about having them have had a relationship in the past, but I thought I'd keep it like it was. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I haven't done this in awhile. I DON'T OWN LOTR!!! Just my own characters.  
  
Rhovanion's Child by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
  
Rhiannon was silent as she rode up through the dark streets of Minas Tirith behind Boromir, seeing the houses that lined the sides, some of them dark, some of them flickering with suffused candlelight. As many times as she has looked upon the city from afar, never had she been behind its gates until now, and there were still yet more to pass through, seven in total that were set in a zigzag pattern.  
  
She had no time to marvel at the city's wonders since there was an approaching danger that threatened them all, and time would make all the difference in whether they survived or not. She only hoped they weren't too late.  
  
Finally they arrived at the tower, and now she did stop and stare at it in amazement as the moonlight turned it into a glimmering spire of pure silver, a sight that was not lost on her. She felt a hand on hers, and she turned her gaze from the tower to the man at her side, realizing that he was waiting for her to dismount so that the horses could be led away into the stables.  
  
Now that she saw him a little clearer from the torches that lined the path into the tower, she saw a noble soldier of Gondor, a man who no doubt had risked his life for his country many times. He was handsome, she had to grant him that, him with his blue eyes and blonde-brown hair, strong jaw and determined gaze. But she sensed beneath that a courage and strength that commanded the loyalty of his men, and she realized that she wanted to see this man put to the test, to see how he fared in the heat of battle.  
  
Somehow she knew he wouldn't disappoint her.  
  
Ignoring his proffered hand, she dismounted gracefully and looked up to see him gazing down at her with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He was somewhat taller than her, but not by much since she could still stare him down. "I don't see what is so amusing, Captain," she said stiffly.  
  
This brought forth a soft chuckle from him. "You have spirit, my lady. We should have need of that in battle this night. Forgive me, I never asked your name."  
  
She sighed before answering, wondering if she should give him her true name. "It is Elena, my lord," she replied, deciding to use a small part of her elvish name.  
  
"Elena," he repeated, seeing her beauty in the flickering firelight and somehow feeling strangely intrigued by her. "A beautiful name for a beautiful lady. We shall go in and speak with my father now." He turned and strode towards the doors to the tower, pushing them open to see the Steward of Gondor already busy at work formulating a strategy. He never knew how, but somehow his father always knew of something before it happened, and he was right to assume that this had been no different.  
  
Denethor glanced up to see who had come, his gaze narrowing on his favorite son. "I see you have come, my son. Ready to fight the battle against our enemies?"  
  
"As always, my lord," Boromir replied evenly.   
  
"And what of your guest? Will she fight, too?" he asked, turning his gaze to her. Immediately he knew she would fight after seeing the manner of her dress and the solid strength in her eyes. Here was no delicate maiden that sought pleasure in fine dresses and idle gossip, but a warrior trained in battle, forged by the sword she grasped lightly at the hilt by her side.  
  
She saw his shrewd scrutiny of her and straightened her posture unconsciously, meeting him eye to eye as her way of letting him know she wasn't intimidated by him. She had been foolish to worry about his reaction to her; he was just a man and made of flesh and blood just like any other. She had faced worse than him and lived to tell the tale, but he was still Lord of the City and commanded the respect due to him and his station.  
  
She bowed to him slightly. "I will, Lord Steward, if you command it. My sword is ready to defend Gondor as am I."  
  
He silently approved of her reply. "You would ride to battle at the front alongside my sons? Fight beside them and die beside them if need be?"  
  
She turned her eyes to see a younger version of the Captain standing beside the Steward, and she guessed that this was his other son. Where Boromir seemed to have the unquestioning loyalty of a soldier of Gondor, she sensed differently with his brother. No doubt he fought as well in battle as his brother, and commanded the same loyalties as his brother, but there was an awareness in his eyes that he shared with his father. No doubt he knew of things other than the way of battle and death.  
  
"I will fight beside them, and defend them from death," she answered. "Even if it means that of my own. That is my solemn vow to the Steward of Gondor."  
  
Boromir had never known of any man, much less a woman, who would pledge their loyalty so freely and so sincerely. Now his interest was caught, and he wanted very much to be there fighting by her side as he didn't wish for such a warrior to die so soon before he got to know her.  
  
Apparently the Steward was pleased by her pledge as he lifted his goblet of wine to her in salute before gulping it down swiftly. "Faramir, take her to the armory and see if there is any armor that she might wear."  
  
"Forgive me, my lord, but there is no time," she replied. "The enemy would be at your very gates before then."  
  
His eyes became as hard as steel. "You would do my bidding and defend my country? Then by all means don the appropriate gear for battle so that you may live a little longer. That is my final word." Then he turned back to his plans, beckoning Boromir to assist him as Faramir left to do his father's bidding.  
  
  
  
"This is hopeless!" she exclaimed. "We'll never find anything that will fit me!"  
  
Faramir glanced over at her with an amused eye. "I have to wonder, my lady, where your eagerness for battle comes from?"  
  
She stood there looking at the rows of armor and swords that lined the wall. "Is it not the duty of a loyal soldier to fight for his country? To fight against an evil that threatens to destroy all that is good in this world?"  
  
"You come from Gondor?" he asked her as he pulled down a chestplate to fit it to her, but it was too big, and he hung it back up.  
  
"No, I do not," she replied. "But I feel a kinship here. Indeed it is my duty to protect all who are in danger. That is the promise of the rangers that roam the land."  
  
He eased over to stand in front of her. "Yet, you have a noble bearing about you, my lady. Surely you are descended from nobility."  
  
She gazed up at him, her insides shaking at his ability to see her for who she was. "I am just a ranger, my lord," she answered. "And I will fight as I have always fought. Without armor."  
  
He inclined his head towards her slightly. "As you wish, Elena."  
  
  
Soon they were on their way back towards the tower, both of them noticing that Boromir was readying his horse for battle so they did the same. Boromir stepped over to the stall where she was readying the horse she had borrowed, watching as she checked the straps to see if they were secure. "Didn't see anything to your liking in the armory, my lady?" he asked.  
  
She gave the strap underneath a good tug. "Would you please stop saying that? You know my name so use it."  
  
"Whatever you say, Elena," he replied mirthfully, earning a stern glare from her.  
  
"Watch it, Captain, I may be starting to regret the vow that I made," she said with a small smile. "Perhaps I made it a little too hasty."  
  
"Perhaps," he agreed. Then all trace of humor disappeared. "Speaking of which, we'd better move out. Gondor's forces await their Captain." And with that he left to mount his horse and waited for his brother and Rhiannon to catch up before heading out to the gates and the battle that awaited them.  
  
  
  
They rode out from Minas Tirith at the head of a force of soldiers, soon reaching the towers that guarded the wall where she had first met Boromir before thundering into Osgiliath where the first of the enemy met them. The battle was fierce as orcs surged all around them and all they could do was hack and slash at them there were so many. She was true to her word as she stayed by the side of the brothers, and sometimes it seemed as if they were looking out for her as well. A fair number of the enemy fell underneath their swords, yet it seemed still more came pouring over the bridge that crossed the river.  
  
"We must destroy the bridge!" she heard Boromir call out over the din of ringing swords and cries of death and victory. "We must keep them from crossing over too far!"  
  
Some of the soldiers moved to do his bidding but stopped short as the strange riders she had seen suddenly appeared, looming over them like a nightmare and striking fear into the bravest of men's hearts. Their strange cry echoed throughout the night, a sound that no one ever wanted to hear again as it was the sound of death itself. But instead of joining in the battle, they wheeled to the north and disappeared into the blackness of the night.  
  
With their passing, the fear released its hold on the soldiers, and the orcs began retreating as the army of Gondor pushed them back across the Anduin, Rhiannon at the front as she pursued the retreating forces, only to have them turn back on her. She fought against them as did the soldiers who were still alive, thinking of nothing else except the slash of her blade across an orcs throat or the thrust of it through its body.  
  
She smelled the stench of orc blood on her but pressed on until she heard as if in the distance the sound of her name called. "Boromir," she breathed, turning just enough to see him waving towards her for her to come closer towards him. She nodded and saw out of the corner of her eye an orc charging towards her, but then she heard the sound of the bridge collapsing, the pieces splashing down into the water. Her attention was diverted just enough for the orc to slash down, an attack which she avoided, but then his blade came back up and slashed at her unprotected side. She felt the bite of the blade and cried out in pain as it felt like her entire side had burst into flame.  
  
She attacked the orc, ignoring the pain, and brought her sword up to slice his head off his shoulders. Every breath she took cost her dearly, and she collapsed to her knees, unable to fight any longer as she felt the blood running down her side and leg. Then she felt hands pulling her up and urging her towards the bridge, right to the edge where she was pushed over and felt herself falling, falling into a darkness she knew she wouldn't wake from.  
  
****************  
  
Is she dead? Or isn't she? Boromir better save her!  
  
Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Author's note: Hi, everyone! I'm still alive! This has actually been written for awhile, but lately what time I've had on the internet I've used looking at sites devoted to Haldir and the wonderful actor who portrayed him. *sigh* I know, I'm selfish. Leaving you all with a cliffhanger. Bad Shelly! At one point, I couldn't get onto FF.Net so I guess I'm giving them a little time to get things straight. Yeah, that's it! ^^;;; Anyway, here it is. Enjoy!  
  
Rhovanion's Child by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
  
Cold, dark water closed in over her head, choking off her only source of air, and she fought weakly to reach the surface as she swallowed a mouthful of water and felt more inside her nose. The cold water numbed the pain in her side, and she felt something brush up against her, wondering what it was and grabbing onto it for dear life if it meant getting her to the surface.  
  
Boromir also struggled through the water, searching for her and unable to find her in the dark waters made even more difficult by the reflection of the silver moon shining above them. He remembered seeing her fall after his brother and a surviving soldier had pushed her over, but had lost their grip on her after that, and now all of them hoped for a sign that she was okay.  
  
"Elena!" he called out, trying to remain calm although he wondered why it was he was so concerned about her return. He knew it was just because she fought along with them, and he didn't wish to just leave her behind without knowing what happened to her. Or was it maybe something else that drove him to find her?  
  
His thoughts were cut off as he felt something make a grab for him, and he reached down to grab a handful of wet clothing and haul it up to the surface, an ecstatic grin appearing when he saw her rise, choking and spluttering from the water she had swallowed. "Elena? Can you hear me?" he asked her urgently.  
When she finally regained control of herself, she opened her burning eyes and looked upon the man who had rescued her, a sigh of relief escaping when she saw Boromir's familiar face. She had worried that perhaps it was some orc or dead soldier she had grabbed onto, but was thankful it wasn't. "Boromir," she croaked, her throat raw from coughing up water.  
  
He sent a prayer up to the heavens that she was okay, at least for the most part. He had seen her get cut by the orc that had attacked her, and he was careful not to aggravate it further. "Elena, come around behind me and wrap your arms and legs around me. We've got to make for the shore as fast as we can before the enemy sees us."   
  
As if on cue, she heard the shrill whistling of arrows through the air then the faint splash as they hit the water, and she quickly took him up on his idea as he started swimming for the opposite side, letting his brother know that he had found her. A couple of times the orc's aim came close, but then they swam out of range of their weapons and the only thing they had to fight was the current.  
  
Soon they reached the other side, and they lie there on the grass for some time to catch their breath, Elena shivering as the cold air brushed over her wet skin, and with it came memory of the time she and Aragorn had camped at Henneth Annun. It seemed so long ago, and perhaps it was, almost a year now since she had met him. She wondered how he was doing in his quest in the north, and she hoped it was better than the way hers had turned out.  
  
Tears began to leak from her eyes as she remembered the promise she had made to him. "I have failed you, Aragorn," she whispered. "I am sorry. I have failed everyone, and now evil has crossed into the north. I'm so sorry," she wept as she turned on her side, wept from the weakness that claimed her body and now her spirit as hopelessness set in.  
  
  
  
That very same night, far to the north of Gondor, a ranger slept uneasily amongst the sheets and covers of the bed he had acquired for the night in the Prancing Pony. Long had he been watching the borders of the Shire, and the surrounding lands as well for any signs of danger, but so far had only come across a few here and there that were easily dealt with. During that time, his thoughts had often wandered to Rhiannon's progress and he had wondered how she was doing.   
  
Tonight, however, his thoughts of her haunted his sleep, and as he floated in and out of his dreams, he could almost feel her there beside him and hear her breathing as he did when he had watched over her sleep during those months they were together. Then all of a sudden it was as if she was there next to him, although it appeared as if she had been in a recent battle that had taken its toll on her, and her despair reached out to him and engulfed him. "Rhiannon," he moaned in his sleep, reaching out towards her with his hand as if by willing it he would feel the softness of her skin underneath his fingers.  
  
  
  
Rhiannon heard the whisper of her name as if on the wings of a breeze, and when she opened her eyes she saw Aragorn lying there beside her, his hand within reaching distance of her own. She stretched out her own hand and felt its warmth within her own, knowing that even though they were apart they would always be together inside their hearts. The thought comforted her just as she slipped into the darkness of sleep, her despair slowly easing from her heart and soul.  
  
  
  
Boromir knelt by her side, hearing her voice and wondering what she was saying as her words were too soft for him to make out clearly. He touched the back of his hand to her skin, feeling the coolness and becoming alarmed since she had to have lost a fair amount of blood from the cut to her side. She was also shivering, another sign that wasn't good, and suddenly she reached out as if searching for something. He enclosed her hand in his, and it seemed to help as she slipped further into sleep, although that wasn't what he wanted right now.  
  
"Hold on, Elena," he said to her. "You've got to hold on until I can get you to the healers. Faramir! Alert the wall tower that we need some horses!"  
  
"It's been taken care of, Captain," Faramir replied as he knelt down across from Boromir. "He should be back any time now." Then he lookd down at her, his face heavy with worry. "Will she make it, do you think?"  
  
Boromir sighed heavily. "I should think so. She's faced worse than this, I'm sure, and survived. I sense strength in her, and I doubt that she'll give up so easily without a fight."  
  
"She is brave," Faramir added. "She fought more fiercely than even some of the soldiers did. I should hate to lose her so soon."  
  
Boromir glanced up at his brother, wondering at his words as he thought he detected a certain tone in them. Was he saying that because he admired her bravery in battle? Or was it something more?  
  
The sound of hoofbeats carried to them on the night breeze, and soon they were heading towards the city, Boromir holding Rhiannon securely in front of him, unwilling to release her until they reached the Houses of Healing. Only then did he turn her over to their care, and he joined his brother as they returned to the White Tower to inform their father of their defeat and of the destruction of the bridge.  
  
  
  
Rhiannon stirred slowly from her slumber, the sounds around her becoming familiar to her the longer she was awake. Although she heard no voices, she could tell that she was in the Houses of Healing judging from her own predicament. For all accounts she was indeed lying naked under the sheets, or would be if not for the thin gown that she wore. She felt at her side a thick bandage where she had been wounded by the orc, and she wondered how long she had been asleep.  
  
"I see you're coming around," a calm voice spoke at her side.  
  
She glanced over to see Faramir sitting by her bedside, holding a book in his hands which he had been reading, the title unreadable to her. "How long have I slept?" she asked, her voice thick and a little raspy from her ordeal.  
  
He reached for the glass on the table at her bedside and filled it with water from the pitcher before handing it to her. "About a week," he replied evenly as she drank.  
  
She almost choked on what little she had swallowed. "A week!" she exclaimed.  
  
He chuckled at her reaction. "You needed rest, Elena," he said. "Apparently you haven't had much time to sleep lately. That and the fact that you've obviously run yourself into the ground enough to make you exhausted."  
  
She sighed heavily. "I guess I have," she answered. "I hope you didn't sit by my bedside for a full week," she pointed out drily.  
  
"No, not at all. I came by when I had the time, which I happen to have plenty of, and Boromir would stop in from time to time to check on you."  
  
She smiled at him. "I thank you for your kindness," she said. "What is it you're reading?" she asked as she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position. It hurt somewhat for her to do that, but she gritted her teeth and bore the pain if it meant doing something else than lying down on her back.  
  
"It's a history of Gondor," he replied. "When I have the time, I often read about many things."  
  
She looked over at him, noticing his grave expression and fearing that he might know of who she was. "Gondor has a long history," she pointed out. "It makes good reading material."  
  
"That it does," he agreed. "Especially if one is interested in the Kin-Strife Wars that took place thousands of years ago. It all started out as a lovely tale. Seeking to strengthen relations between Gondor and the Northmen, King Romendacil sent his son, Valacar, to stay with them for a short time to learn their customs and their language. But he did more than that. He fell in love with the Rhovanion king's daughter and married her.  
  
"But little did he know that upon his death would there be rebellion amongst his people. They would not accept Eldacar as their king, simply because he was not pure in blood, and they rose up against him. He fought them with the indomitable spirit that came from his northern heritage, and was eventually cornered in Osgiliath. There the tower was destroyed, and his son captured, who was later put to death by Castamir. Eldacar fled into Rhovanion, where over the span of ten years he hid, building his strength for the day when he would avenge his son's death and reclaim what was his."  
  
She sat there in silence as she listened to him, knowing without a doubt that he knew who she was and that was why he was telling her this. "Which he did do, if my memory serves me correctly," she said, trying to act calm.  
  
Faramir nodded. "He did. And now I suspect that during his stay in the north, he fathered other children. Or perhaps they stayed hidden in fear of another war when he returned."  
  
She sighed heavily. "So you have figured out who I am," she finally said, knowing it was hopeless to continue to lie about it. "I wonder how?"  
  
He smiled then at her admittance of who she was. "Your weapons, my lady," he replied. "Your dagger holds the shield of Gondor, that of the white tree and seven stars that is our standard, no doubt handed down by Eldacar himself."  
  
"How is it that you are so sure of what it is? A weapon alone cannot tell a person's true heritage," she conceded.  
  
"Ah, but it can," he rebuked her. "Especially when its mate can be found here, stored with his body inside the House of the Kings at the end of Rath Dinen, the Silent Street."  
  
She had to admit he had her there, and she wondered what he would do with his discovery. Would he tell his father and brother of it? Or would he do the noble thing and keep it a secret between them?   
  
****************  
  
Hmmm, what will he do with this bit of info? Of course we all know what he will do as he always does the honorable thing.   
  
And chalk up number three for the times I have seen TTT! And I know there are those of you who have seen it more than that! Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Author's note: Hi, everyone! It's snowing here...again! I think it snowed some other time in the last two weeks. Thanks so much for the reviews! I know I haven't said it in awhile, but I appreciate all you guys' reviews.  
  
To answer Dwen's question, Rhiannon has gotten over her feelings about Aragorn, they just share a special bond because they're cousins.  
  
And BeeJang, I found the Haldir and Craig Parker websites by searching through Yahoo. Some of the Craig Parker sites have sound files, and I even found a beautiful tribute to Haldir that almost brought tears to my eyes. If you guys would like it, e-mail me.  
  
Enough with my rambling! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! C-ya!  
  
Rhovanion's Child by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
  
Faramir took leave of her shortly after, promising that he would keep her true identity to himself. She knew he would keep his word as he was a man of honor, and she asked him to store her weapons in a safe place where no one could touch them. Then her thoughts lit on Faramir's brother, the handsome Captain of Gondor who had saved her life, and she wondered if he had seen her dagger as well. She thought not as Faramir would've surely said something about it to her.  
  
Relaxing back into the pillows, she suddenly felt so tired and took a short nap before waking to see she had a different visitor this time. It was dark outside since she saw the candles had been lit throughout the room, and the soft light cast his head in a golden glow as well as made his face seem years younger than he truly was. But it was his eyes that belied his real age as they seemed wearied with sorrow at the many lives that had been lost in the battle, as well as having to bear the responsibility of his station as the son of the Steward of Gondor.  
  
She immediately wished she could take away some of that pain that she saw etched on his face, but thought better of it since she didn't wish to become so close to him or anyone for that matter. He knew her now only as a ranger that had come to help in the defense of Gondor. If he found out who she truly was, he would be angry at first, but then as he came to realize who she truly was would he begin the courtship in earnest as if he married her he would become King of Gondor. Which would never be because of Aragorn's presence as the rightful King.  
  
Boromir sat in a chair at her bedside, pleased to see she had finally woken from her dreams. He was glad to have been here as he had been disappointed to hear that his brother had been the first to speak with her upon her awakening. He had had little time to even visit as his father constantly kept him tied up with matters of defense and such, which he didn't dislike entirely, but lately he was growing noticeably more aware of his age and he wished to find time to get to experience what he had been unable to up until now.  
  
Sure, he had had his pick of women in the past, but none of them stirred his emotions on such a deep level as she did. She was everything he had ever wanted in a woman: strong of spirit and brave of heart as well as very pleasing to the eye. He had been caught unawares by her sudden appearance in his city, and he yearned to know more about this mysterious woman before it was too late.  
  
It had been established that he would be leaving Minas Tirith soon for the fabled land of Imladris where Elrond dwelt, he was just unsure of how soon he would be leaving. And once he did leave, he wanted to have something to take with him to keep him company on his long journey, even if it was just a memory of a converstion...or perhaps something more.  
  
"How are you feeling, Elena?" he asked to keep his mind on where it belonged instead of somewhere it didn't.  
  
"As fine as can be expected," she replied, trying to sit up again and being unsuccessful in her attempts to do so.   
  
"Here, let me help," he offered softly as he sat on the side of the bed and helped pull her up into a sitting position. She hissed as the movement pulled on her wounded side, and she clutched at his sleeve as she rode out the wave of intense pain. He held her until it passed, wondering if she could hear the fierce beating of his heart.  
  
She hated him having to see her like this, but it was time for her to drop all pretenses at being brave and independent, at least for this moment. She was tired after having been on the run so much, and she had failed in her promise to those she cared about. There was no pride left in her for her to feel, and she didn't know she was crying until the first sob threatened to cut off her breathing, and once it came there was no stopping it as the flood of tears came.  
  
Boromir was surprised to see her crying, and wondered at her tears, but offered her the support she needed so badly right now if she would accept it from him. She held close to him as she cried out her weariness and her sorrow, and he held her gently against his chest, careful not to disturb her injury as he whispered what few words of comfort he knew. This was an unfamiliar situation to him as he had never been around women when they were like this. He was used to the clash of armor and the ringing of horses' hooves on the stone as they marched to battle, but he had to admit he didn't mind holding her in his arms. What was even stranger was that it felt incredibly right for them to be together.  
  
Once she had regained control of herself, she released her hold on him and sat back a little, accepting the square of cloth he offered her with an embarrassed smile. "I'm sorry, my lord," she finally said, her voice slightly hoarse. "I imagine this is the first time you've had a woman collapse into tears on you, isn't it?"  
  
He smiled. "It's quite all right," he replied. "You needed it, so I gave it to you. Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
She looked up into his eyes, their blue depths warm like the candlelight that shone upon them and gazing at her with genuine concern. She wished she could confide in him, wanted more than anything than to be able to tell him everything, but that would bring them even closer together than she wanted to. And that was something she was determined to keep from happening at all costs.  
  
Apparently a tear must've leaked from the corner of her eye as he reached up to wipe it away with his thumb. The touch was soft for someone who was so used to wielding a sword, and it sent her heart to pounding furiously as a delicious shiver raced down her spine at feeling the brush of his fingers at the side of her neck. Not even Aragorn had evoked this level of emotion in her, and she became aware of other sensations that his nearness provoked within her.  
  
He smelled of leather and heated skin, and she could hear his labored breathing as if it were the sound of the wind passing by her. His hand when she touched it was warm and strong, his skin rough with calluses from swordplay, and she managed to retain enough control over her emotions to remove his hand and place it on the bed at her side. "There's no need," she replied. "I am fine now."  
  
He smiled, hoping she wouldn't see the disappointment he felt in his eyes. He had seen the effect his touch had had on her, and it was very intoxicating to know that with just a touch he had broke through her defenses. He wanted to take her in his arms once again, just to relish the feel of her, but he knew that it was too soon to be so forward with her. He sighed a little as he realized that it would be very hard for him to control himself whenever he was around her, especially after feeling her hand on his. How could a woman have such control over a man as to drive them mad with just a mere touch of their hand?  
  
"As you wish, my lady," he replied with a smile to hide his emotions.  
  
She returned the smile, having seen his disappointment and relieved that he had not pressed her further, for if he had she wasn't sure she could resist him a second time. "Your brother tells me you have visited me a few times already," she said to take the focus off of her.  
  
"I have," he agreed. "When time allows me to. My father keeps me busy with military matters, especially now."  
  
She made a small sound of agreement. "It's a wonder you have any time to yourself," she pointed out, feeling a wave of sympathy at his situation.  
  
He sighed a little as he shifted within his seat. "I suppose that will be a moot point soon."  
  
She cocked her head a little in confusion. "Why do you say that?"  
  
He locked his gaze with hers, and she couldn't stop the jolt that passed through her at the intensity of it. "I have been ordered away on an errand in hopes of finding the answer to a riddle. I am to leave soon."  
  
She didn't know why, but she didn't want to have to stay here if he wasn't here as well. A crazy thought, but it was there all the same. He had saved her life, and maybe it was because of that that she felt so drawn to him. "You will take this journey by yourself?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he replied evenly, wondering if she would be willing to accompany him and afraid to ask because his manly sense of pride forbid asking any assistance. It made him appear weak, as if he was unable to take care of himself, but he would ask if it meant having her with him.  
  
Her eyes on him still, she considered his words for a moment. "If your father would allow it, I would ask to accompany you," she said, knowing she was insane for doing so but not caring in the least. She wanted to leave Gondor behind her since it would always remind her of her failure to protect it. "Since I failed in my duty to protect Gondor, perhaps I can repay him by protecting the life of his oldest son."  
  
A smile spread across his face. "We are all guilty of that, Elena, so do not take it so personally," he offered, knowing now that that was the reason she had been so shaken earlier. Judging from what little he knew of her, he knew that their defeat sat wrong with her, and she would be haunted by it for the rest of her life. "Against the evil in Mordor, what hope do we have of being able to protect Gondor? Day by day it grows stronger, and our forces weaken at the same time. That is why I must go to Imladris to speak with Elrond so that I may discover its meaning."  
  
She stiffened a little at his words. "You would give up all hope before the end?" she asked. "If that is so, then you are defeated before you even begin. Sauron's work is already done by the despair he puts in our hearts, and that in turn weakens the fighting spirit that drives us to protect what we still have."  
  
Moved greatly by her words, he took her hand in his own and brought it to his lips for a gentle kiss. "Your heart has a strength not seen in Gondor for many years," he said. "Perhaps we have lost sight of that and fallen into despair." Then he released her hand and rose to his feet. "I will tell my father of your wish to travel to Imladris. I bid you to rest and recover your strength for now, and I will have an answer for you in the morning. Good night, my lady," he said as he bowed to her then disappeared from her sight.  
  
She sat back against the soft pillows, berating herself for letting her tongue get the best of her. She wasn't sure if she had offended him or not, but she had no right to judge him when he was the one who had fought against Mordor all this time. All she had done was hide in the shadows, afraid of her heritage and her responsibility that she knew she would one day have to claim, and that was something that she would never forgive herself for.  
  
**********************  
  
Aww, a little Bory and Rhiannon closeness! I wonder what will happen between them if she goes with him? Will she be able to keep her promise to herself to keep from falling in love with him? Or will she give in to her emotions?  
  
Thanks for reading! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Author's note: Hi, everyone! It's me updating again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate every one of them!   
  
And here's some more Bory and Rhiannon closeness. Hope you all enjoy!  
  
Rhovanion's Child by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
  
Morning dawned, and she was surprised to see Boromir back again so soon, his arrival joining that of the healer who came to check on how her wound was healing. He removed the bandage from her side, and Boromir was allowed to see what it looked like. He was happy to see that it was healing well, which meant that it wouldn't be long before they left.  
  
The healer left, telling her that he would like her to try and move around a little today so as to keep up her strength. She glanced up at Boromir and gifted him with an embarrassed smile. "Would you mind helping me?" she asked.  
  
He returned the smile with a small chuckle. "Of course not, I would be delighted to. But don't you think you should wait awhile until you are stronger before you try anything?"  
  
"I hate being confined to a bed," she replied with an impatient sigh.   
  
"I should've known," he laughed.  
  
She fixed him with a raised eyebrow. "You don't know a thing about me, Captain," she retorted teasingly as she readjusted the gown and removed the covers. She moved her legs so that they hung off the edge of the bed and tried pushing herself off to stand up, but her legs nearly buckled under her weight and she almost dropped to the floor. But he was there to catch her and help support her, and she merely stood there until her legs became used to supporting her again.  
  
"I don't have to know you to know that a fighter hates being confined for any length of time. And you should be more careful, Elena," he cautioned her. "Push yourself too much and you could make it worse."  
  
"I know," she sighed. "Are you through being protective now so I can try and get some fresh air? It's stuffy in here."  
  
"Your wish is my command, my lady," he replied.   
  
Taking small steps, she found that she could walk fairly well, although she had to lean on his strong arm so that she wouldn't fall. Eventually they made it outside where there were benches to sit on, and she breathed in the crisp morning air deeply, allowing the breeze to caress her face. "This is much better," she said happily. "Thank you."  
  
"You're quite welcome," he answered. "I actually came to tell you that I spoke with my father about your request, and he has granted it. We shall leave when you feel you are able to ride."  
  
Smiling wide, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, unable to stop the laughter that rose in her chest. She couldn't wait to be out riding amongst the rolling hills with the wind at her back, and if she could she would leave today. "Oh, Boromir, I can't wait to be on horseback again! I wish I could leave right now!"  
  
He joined in her laughter, mesmerized at her beauty when her face was lit with happiness. Her green eyes sparkled brightly, and her face was flushed with excitement. Which led him to wonder at how she would look when her heart was filled with desire. He released her enough for her to pull away, but kept his hands resting lightly on her back just in case. "I wonder where it is that you get your enthusiasm, my lady," he remarked. "I assure you that this will be no pleasant ride through the countryside."  
  
"I know that, silly," she replied, determined not to let him ruin her good mood. Now that she had some fresh air and plenty of rest, she felt better than she ever had in a long time. "I know that there will be danger to be found, but just think of all the new places I'll get to see!"  
  
He couldn't help but be infected by her enthusiasm. "You've never been north before?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, I've lived all my life east of the Misty Mountains," she said.  
  
"Pity, I was hoping you might know the way to Imladris," he said with a smile. "Being you're a ranger and all."  
  
"I know nothing about it," she confirmed. "All I know is that it's on the other side of the mountains. But I guess we'll just have to find it together, won't we?"  
  
"I guess so," he chuckled, gazing down at her and thinking that never had he seen a more beautiful sight than now. The gown she wore was of simple make and design, but it still looked wonderful as the breeze molded it to the curves of her body, and he became very aware of the feel of her skin underneath the cloth. "I'm glad that you're going with me, Elena," he blurted out, the statement surprising him.  
  
She was quiet a moment before she finally spoke. "I'm glad, too," she replied, looking up at him and finally seeing how handsome he really was in the light of day, and she had to admit it took her breath away. No doubt there were many maidens here that would miss his presence, and she knew that if she had stayed behind she would be one of them. "I never did thank you for saving my life," she said, her voice subdued. "And I'm sorry if what I said last night upset you. I had no right to judge you--"  
  
He placed his finger on her lips to silence her words. "It's all right, Elena," he assured her. "And you're welcome. I happen to be very glad that you're feeling better as I would've been deeply saddened if you had died."  
  
Her breath seemed to catch in the back of her throat. "You would've? After having just met me a bare few hours before the battle?"  
  
"Sometimes it takes only an instant to know how you feel about someone," he replied. "And after watching you fight and put your life on the line for Gondor, I knew that I had found someone special."  
  
Tears of happiness welled in her eyes at his words, and she hugged him once again, loving the feel of his strong arms around her, and gladly enduring the pain they caused if it meant being close to him. But what was she doing? She had told herself that she wasn't going to do this, but now that she was here in his arms she didn't care what she thought as long as she was with him.  
  
Pulling back slightly, she gazed into his blue eyes a moment before finally giving in to her emotions and softly brushing her lips over his in a light kiss. His arms tightened around her and pulled her closer against him as she buried her fingers in his hair, deepening their kiss as she heard his ragged moan deep within his chest. Her heart was pounding wildly within her, and she was sure he could feel it being they were so close together.  
  
When they finally pulled away, Boromir found the answer to his question as he saw desire glazing the green depths of her eyes, and all of it was directed at him. It was as heady as too much wine, and just as intoxicating, but he kept his desires in check since she was still healing. Instead he placed soft kisses on her forehead and cheeks before claiming her lips in a gentle kiss.  
  
It was then that she managed to get a hold of herself, and she broke the kiss to step back a little, looking up to see his questioning gaze on her. "I am sorry, Boromir," she apologized. "I don't know what came over me."  
  
"Do not apologize, Elena, if you meant for it to happen," he replied. "You did want it to happen, didn't you?" he asked, knowing well that she had wanted it but wanting to hear it from her anyway.  
  
"Of course," she answered. "I just wasn't sure if it was what you wanted."  
  
He allowed a smile to spread across his face. "I think that is the last thing you should be worried about as I very much wanted it."  
  
She returned his smile tentatively, thrilled to know that he had felt the same and at the same time a little unsure of what to do next. Did she really harbor deeper feelings for him, or was it just attraction that brought them together? The only way to find out was to take it slow and easy, and to keep from giving in to each other so soon. "That is good to know," she said. "I think that I am ready to go back inside now. I'm feeling a little chilled," she pointed out as a shiver raced through her.  
  
He tried not to be too disappointed that she wished to leave so soon, but knew it wouldn't do to keep her out here too long. Removing his cloak, he settled it across her shoulders, and she drew it about her as if it were a suit of armor. They walked back inside in a sort of awkward silence, both of them wanting to say something yet at the same time wanting to keep silent as neither of them knew quite what to do next.  
  
Before sitting down on her bed, she leaned up to kiss his cheek and lips lightly. "Thank you for everything," she whispered in his ear as she held him close.   
  
"You're quite welcome," he replied, helping ease her down onto the bed before leaving, his emotions a whirlwind of confusion inside him.  
  
***************  
  
Aww, they kissed! I told you that she wouldn't be able to resist him for long. Next chapter they leave Minas Tirith for Imladris, and their journey takes them into Rohan. What could be going on there?  
  
Thanks for reading! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Author's note: Hi, everyone! I'm still here! I'm so sorry this took me so long to update! But there's a lot that happens in this chapter, and they meet up with a familiar face from the movie. It's just too bad I can't remember any details of what he looks like, like his eye color and what color his horse is. Anyway, read on to see who it is!  
  
Rhovanion's Child by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
  
Within the next couple of days, Rhiannon was healed enough to go on her journey with Boromir to find Imladris, and she was glad to be leaving. She hated being in one place for too long, simply because she had the restless spirit of a ranger, and she looked forward to seeing different places. Never had she been on the other side of the Misty Mountains, and she wondered at what she would see there.  
  
Boromir had come to visit a few more times, and the time they spent together had been filled with awkwardness after the kiss they had shared. She didn't doubt the feelings that his kiss had stirred within her, she was just a little nervous about what to do next so she did nothing. Besides, she broke her promise to herself to keep from getting involved with the warrior, and she hoped that she could keep her distance from him from now on.  
  
But when she looked upon him, her heart fluttered deep within her chest, a reaction that she tried to ignore but did so unsuccessfully. Why did he always have this kind of effect on her? It was unnerving, and she vowed to herself that she would keep her distance from him during this journey, if for no other reason than to preserve her sanity.  
  
Finally the day came for when they would leave, and they prepared their horses in silence. Boromir had noticed her withdrawal from him lately, and he wondered if the kiss had been a little hasty on his part. But he knew that he had seen the desire burning in her eyes, so what was the problem? Not wanting to figure it out, he kept silent, thinking that if that was how she wanted to play it, then he would, too.  
  
Their departure drew the attention of everyone in the city, since all wanted to be there to say goodbye to their favorite Captain, one who had spent his life protecting them all. The street sides were lined with people wishing them well, and more than a few of them were teary-eyed females that no doubt wept for his departure. For some reason that riled her jealous streak, and she found herself staring them down with a cold glance.  
  
Then she would glance back up to see Boromir watching her with a satisfied smirk on his lips, and she managed to control herself for the remainder of their departure from Minas Tirith. No reason in giving him something to encourage him to pursue her further.  
  
As soon as they cleared the gates, they turned north and exited through the Forannest, the North Gate. They kept their northern heading for some time before turning west, and for the next month they traveled close to the White Mountains, seeing the beacon towers that stood along its length. They both kept their conversations civil with one another, neither of them making a move towards the other out of respect for each other's feelings, although Boromir was in reality waiting for any type of initiation from her. He was beginning to doubt what he had seen that day since she said very little to him except ask a few questions about the surrounding countryside.  
  
Rhiannon, on the other hand, found it an exhausting journey since she was always having to control her emotions around him. They both took turns watching their camp at night, and during those times she was sorely tempted to run her fingers through his hair or place a kiss upon his brow. But she knew it would do her no good to act upon her desires, and so she kept to herself most of the time, saying very little in fear of becoming too close to him.  
  
Soon they came into the grasslands of Rohan, the endless waves of grass a sight to behold. But then they turned their eyes westward when they caught the scent of smoke upon the air, and there some distance away in the Eastfold were columns of smoke rising. Something was burning, and they urged their horses into a faster run in order to get there quickly before anyone else was hurt.  
  
They arrived just in time to help as the attackers were still there, causing chaos and mass destruction wherever they went. They were men, that much they could tell through the dirt and grime that clung to their skin, and their clothes were in similar shape. Their weapons were rudimentary, but they more than knew how to use them to deadly ends. The frightened screams of the villagers seemed to incite a battle rage in them, as if they enjoyed it, and perhaps they did. There was no way of knowing if they were being commanded by another or if this was just some random attack on an unfortunate village.  
  
Knowing that to hesitate meant more lives would be lost, they charged into the fray with their swords shining without a second thought, riding through the attackers and slicing at them with their swords. Their blades were stained blood red before long, and still many were left amongst the village, continuing their destruction even though their men were being killed. But then they seemed to notice, and they slowly came out into the open, their dark eyes burning with a seething hatred at the Captain of Gondor and the Ranger of the Wilderland.  
  
Rhiannon and Boromir sat in silence on their horses, which were fidgeting nervously at the sudden silence, and they glanced quickly at one another with grim faces. Not only were they surrounded from the front, they were blocked off from the rear as well by more of the wild men. She swallowed deeply, knowing the situation they were in was grim, but they had to do something if it meant keeping the villagers safe for the time being.  
  
She looked into the eyes of one of them, and her own widened suddenly before they unleashed their battle cry and surged forward, the sound strangely sounding like the peal of a horn cutting through the air. But then the thundering of horses' hooves reverberated across the ground, and confusion split the ranks of the men for a moment before they saw the mounted and armored men that appeared from behind them.   
  
Rhiannon didn't know what to make of these new riders, but one look at Boromir told her all she needed to know as relief was etched on his face. Apparently they were allies, and they both joined in the battle with renewed strength. It was a rout after that since the wild men were outnumbered now, and many of them fled into the mountains from where they had come. She watched them retreat, clutching her left thigh as she had been gifted with a cut by a lucky strike with a spear.  
  
Boromir noticed this and came to her side, viewing her leg with concern. "Are you all right?" he asked, his voice carrying a hint of breathlessness from the battle's exertions.  
  
She nodded and pushed strands of hair from her face, her own heart beating at a fast pace from the adrenaline rush that still flowed through her, as well as having him so near her and looking just as exhilarated from battle. "It's just a scratch," she replied with a quick flash of a smile. "Don't worry, though. I paid him back."  
  
His rich laughter enveloped her like a warm blanket, and she joined in his laughter for a moment before seeing movement from the corner of her eye. "Boromir," she warned him, watching as the strange riders stopped near them, one of them eying them curiously.  
  
He was tall and very proud as he sat upon his horse, the shining armor he wore reflecting the sun's rays and making him glimmer. His helm was crested by a plume of white horsehair, and he removed it to reveal a noble face framed by long blond hair a little lighter than Boromir's. "It is strange to see Gondor's Captain so far from home," he said in his rich voice. "Why have you crossed into Rohan this day?"  
  
Boromir bowed a little in greeting. "It is good to see the nephew of the King of the Mark," he replied. "I am on my way north on an errand for my father."  
  
Eomer's gaze slid over to Rhiannon, not surprised to have seen her fighting alongide them since all women of Rohan possessed some skill with a blade. But he had to wonder if she was as good as his sister, Eowyn, and what would come of a meeting between them. He sensed that she had a strong spirit just as his sister did, and no doubt a friendship between them could go either way. "And what of you?" he asked her. "Do you travel north as well?"  
  
"I do, my lord," she replied, remembering she was speaking to royalty.   
  
"And do you come from Gondor?" he continued.  
  
She noticed the jealous fire that ignited in Boromir's eyes, and she fought not to smile. "No, my lord. I come from further east, from the wildlands of Rhovanion. And my name is Elena, if you wish to know."  
  
This time Eomer did smile, and it did wonders for his features as it warmed his previously stern expression. "Indeed I do. I welcome you both with many thanks of your aid to the people of Rohan. In return, I extend an offer of my uncle's hospitality to you, if you will accept it."  
  
Rhiannon looked to Boromir hopefully, wishing he would accept as it meant sleeping in a real bed and bathing in warm water instead of cold for once. She saw him nod once in acceptance, and her elation was evident only by the light that shone in her eyes. "We accept your gracious offer, Lord Eomer," he replied.  
  
Eomer nodded once in acknowledgement. "Follow me, then."  
  
********************  
  
See, it was Eomer! But I guess you all already knew that. And Rhiannon had managed to distance herself from Boromir. But we'll see when she meets Eowyn. I'll tell you all right now, I don't much care for her, I don't know why. She just rubs me the wrong way.  
  
Oh well, thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Author's note: Finally, an update! Things have been busy lately and my mind has been elsewhere. But I finally punched another chapter out! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm glad that you're all still sticking with me! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Rhovanoin's Child by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
As soon as they passed into Edoras, Rhiannon knew immediately that there was something amiss at work here as the city was practically devoid of any activity. What few people lived here stayed hidden in their houses, watching them with untrusting eyes from cracks in their doorways. It seemed wrong as even the skies were dull and lifeless, promising the threat of rain soon.  
  
She eased her horse up so that she was riding beside Eomer. "If I may ask, Lord Eomer, why do things seem so quiet here? It seems unnatural for a city to be so quiet, especially one in which the King of the Mark resides."  
  
Eomer's face became solemn, and there was a sadness that lurked behind his eyes. "This is a trying time for Rohan, just as it is for Gondor. We are being attacked by Saruman's orcs, and Saruman himself has sent an advisor to the King that does nothing but allow this butchery and chaos to reign. He sits by my uncle's side and does nothing except whisper lies in his ear. The King he is no longer, but a puppet of Saruman the White."  
  
She became quiet as she had not meant to pry where she didn't belong. "I am sorry," she said. "Please forgive my hasty questions."  
  
He glanced over at her, a faint smile playing upon his lips. "Think nothing of it, Lady Elena," he said. "It is necessary that you know this so that when you do come before the King, you will not be so shocked at his appearance. He is not old in age, but appears so much older through Saruman's influence. He no longer thinks for himself, but relies on the advice of his counsellor. Do not expect that your arrival will be met with warmth, as there is none to be found here."  
  
"Yet you have acted so graciously on our behalf so far," she replied. "We cannot begin to thank you enough."  
  
"It is by your actions earlier that require me to give you all that I can," he answered. "You were of great assistance to us, and we are honor bound to repay you. I must say no more, for here is the Golden Hall of Meduseld where my uncle resides over his kingdom...or used to," he added scornfully.  
  
She fell back behind Eomer and caught Boromir's eye, seeing within them the light of jealousy, and knew that before they left something was going to happen, one way or another.  
  
True to his word, King Theoden said very little to either of them as most of the talking was done by a sniveling, cowering man clothed all in black, the only strength given to him was that of words which he used to great advantage. When his eyes fell upon her, a shiver raced up her back, one of revulsion so strong that even Boromir felt it, and he glanced over at her with a questioning light in his eye.  
  
After the audience was done, Eomer begged their leave as he had to return to his duty of protecting Rohan, even though the man known as Grima thought it a waste of time and resources. Instead, he left them in the care of his sister, Eowyn, who led them to their rooms and invited them to dine with them tonight.   
  
Rhiannon noticed that Boromir's eyes stayed on her retreating form a little longer than they should have, and that hers did as well, causing jealousy to well up within her. But she didn't understand why as he was free to pursue whatever women he wished. They had made no promises to each other, so why was she jealous of his wandering eye?  
  
Boromir had seen the look in her eye, and he was allowed a small feeling of satisfaction as he had paid her back for all that she had done to him on their way here. Sure, he knew she had only been speaking of matters in Rohan to Eomer, but that was his place to do that, not hers. But he knew her well enough by now to know that she took matters into her own hands, a side effect of living alone for so long in the wild and one that probably had kept her alive.  
  
Still, it was nice to know that she still had some feelings for him, and he planned to use this time to find out what was going on between them, if anything at all was going on.  
  
They both took the time to bathe before it was time for dinner, Rhiannon feeling much better after the bath and in better spirits. Her jealousy from before had dwindled down to nothing more than an amusing aftermath, since she hadn't planned to act upon her emotions for the handsome Captain, and if he was interested in someone else then all the better for him. It would give her less to worry about, although a small part of her didn't want him to be with anyone else.  
  
She had just gotten dressed when she heard a knock at her door, and she opened it to look upon a most handsome sight as the subject of her musings stood before her in a fresh set of clothing. He had taken the time to polish every bit of leather that was in his outfit: belts, boots, and armguards, where the symbol of Gondor glistened brightly. The chainmail that he wore underneath his surcoat shone brightly, and his hands were left uncovered, showing their size and strength which came from wielding a sword for so long.  
  
"You look very nice tonight, my lord," she complimented him.  
  
"So do you," he replied, his eyes never having left her the whole time. Since she had not had a dress of her own with her, she had been supplied with one which reflected a deep green tint and showed off her eyes beautifully. The neckline was low and the sleeves long, which flowed loosely around her arms, just as the skirt did around her waist. Her hair she had left long and flowing in midnight waves down her back as seemed to be the custom in Rohan.  
  
All in all, she looked beautiful, and he was damned if he would let anyone else touch her but him tonight. He had waited long enough, having to spend all this time with her and swallow his emotions, and he had had enough. It was time for them to let each other know how they felt about one another before it drove him crazy.  
  
He stepped close to her and offered her his arm, meaning to escort her to dinner as a gentleman should. She seemed to wish to humor him as she took it without question, a smile playing upon her lips. "You seem to be in good spirits tonight," she pointed out.  
  
"Ah, but the night has just begun," he replied. "I imagine that before the night is over, I will have to deal with more than a few amorous men who wish to seek your favor."  
  
She laughed. "As will I, for I doubt it not that you will catch the eye of many women tonight," she returned. "Perhaps it would be best if we do not go at all?"  
  
He heard the door to her room shut behind her, and he turned towards her as he slowly backed her into it, leaving her no room to escape...if she even wanted to. He saw her breathing quicken as her chest heaved from it, and her eyes were wide with a mixture of desire and something else he couldn't quite make out. He brushed his hand lightly across her cheek and was pleased to see her eyes drift shut. "And what would we do if we didn't go?" he breathed against her ear, his warm breath caressing her neck.  
  
She wanted to fight the emotions his nearness was causing within her, but they were too delicious to ignore any longer as she had fought against them long enough. Shivers raced through her body, and she backed up until she felt the hard wood of the door at her back, something to help support her in case her knees gave way beneath her. And wouldn't that just make the amusing sight for her to slide to the floor before he had even touched her?  
  
"What would you suggest we do?" she asked breathlessly, her hands coming up to rest on his waist where she felt his hard body underneath the layers of clothing. She turned her head up towards his own neck, letting her own breath slide across his own skin, and she was awarded by the tightening of his arm around her waist.  
  
A sound rumbled deep within his chest, and he pulled away slightly to look down at her, his eyes afire with barely surpressed desire. "Don't play games with me, my lady," he growled.  
  
Even she was wondering what was going on as just earlier she was telling herself she didn't care about him, and now here she was literally throwing herself at him! Was her attraction to him so strong that she would go against her better judgment just to be near him? Apparently so as her body cried out for his own, wanting to be so close to him and never wanting to leave.  
  
"Who's playing games?" she asked as she leaned forward to brush her lips across his, causing an answering reaction from him which had her nearly squealing in surprise as he lifted her in his strong arms and threw the door open to carry her inside. He kicked it shut with his foot and carried her inside where he lay her down on the bed to show her how she made him feel. Needless to say, neither of them made it to dinner that night as they shared in a different feast, that of the love they both felt for each other but didn't want to admit just yet.  
  
***************  
  
Looks like they're having fun. ^^ But what will this mean for the both of them?   
  
Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Author's note: Hi, everyone! I finally updated, and it's about time! Sorry for the delay, but things have really been crazy. During the last ice storm, a tree fell on my car while I was driving home, and I've been busy taking care of that. Plus, our power was out for awhile. It's been a rough winter, so I'm ready for summer already.   
  
Enough with my complaints! Thanks for all the reviews, especially from all my loyal reviewers! You guys rock! Hope you enjoy this chapter! And if there are spacing problems, it's not my fault!   
  
Rhovanion's Child by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
Rhiannon stirred slowly into wakefulness, becoming aware that the darkness of night had now become replaced by the light of the new day. She remembered with some alarm the events of the night before, and the fact that they both had fallen asleep shortly after in each other's arms. That was proof enough that last night had been very satisfying for the both of them, but now in the light of morning she began doubting the wisdom of giving in to her passions for the brave Captain.  
  
She felt his warm presence at her back, his breathing even and puffing gently against her hair, and she suddenly wanted it to happen all over again but knew it couldn't. Last night had been a mistake between them, a mistake she wasn't going to make again if she could help it. Moving slowly, she eased herself from the bed and hurriedly gathered her traveling clothes, noticing that they had been cleaned and thanking whoever had did it. She left the room quietly and went to bathe, taking her time to gather her thoughts before she had to face him again with the realization between them of what they had both done last night.  
  
There was no doubt in her mind that he was a very generous and skilled lover, and the thought caused a shiver to race through her even now. She wanted nothing more than to forget all her pretenses and tell him everything, but to do so after last night would be disasterous. He would never forgive her for lying to him, and she couldn't find fault with that as she would more than deserve his anger. But after that, would he see her any differently than he did now? Would he look upon her as the ranger he had always known her as or would he see her as someone who could be used to ascend to Gondor's throne?  
  
If at all possible, it had to wait until they arrived at Imladris. There would she admit everything to him and bear the brunt of his anger. And there she would remain if he chose to return to Gondor without her, although she doubted he would. He would pressure her to return, reminding her of her responsibility to the people, but deep down she knew she couldn't return, not knowing that someone else held just as much claim as she did and would be more suited to it than she.  
  
Deciding she had had enough of soaking for one day, she dried herself off and walked back to her room, relief flooding through her when she saw it was empty and strangely a little disappointed. But then she felt something at her back, and she turned to see him standing there behind her, dressed already and munching on an apple which apparently served as breakfast.  
  
"Good morning," he greeted her in a friendly tone, which threw her off guard. Apparently he wasn't too concerned that he had woken up alone this morning.  
  
"Good morning," she replied in kind as she walked inside her room, hearing him follow behind her judging from the crunching sound of him eating the apple.   
  
"Our absence was noticed last night," he commented as she stopped to gather the dress from where it had been carelessly thrown on the floor. When she straightened up, he moved his hand up into her hair to brush the wet weight of it aside and lightly kiss the back of her neck.  
  
She inhaled a sharp breath as the touch of his lips sent a jolt clear down to her toes, weakening her knees and threatening to tear down her hard fought resolve. But that was the problem with him, since when she was away from him her thoughts were clearer than when he was near her. His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her up against him, nuzzling where he had kissed.  
  
"I also noticed your absence from my side this morning," he continued. "I was disappointed but expected it." She turned around to face him, surprise shining in their depths as he knew they would. He knew very well what she would be thinking after what had happened between them, and he wasn't going to delude himself into thinking that it had meant the beginning of anything between them. Although he would more than happily take her into his heart and life...if she would have it. But he knew that she needed her space and time to think, and that it would do him no good to force her into something she believed she wasn't ready for. He had never believed that he could possess such patience, but for her he knew he could do anything if it meant having her with him in the end.  
  
She was just as shocked at the turn of events. She had expected him to act all possessive as a result of their lovemaking, but instead he showed her how much he knew her to give her some room to herself. And because of that she knew she could tell him anything. "Last night was a little...unexpected," she explained.   
  
A smile teased at the corner of his mouth. "But satisfying?" he questioned.  
  
She couldn't stop the blush that rose to her cheeks. "Yes, it was," she replied. "So long as you know now that it won't be happening again...or at least any time soon," she amended once she saw the undisguised hunger in his eyes for her, which caused an answering rush of desire for him deep inside of her. Against her better judgement, she seized his face in her hands and pulled him down for a hungry kiss full of fiery passion and longing, ending it as soon as it had begun and laying her forehead against his chest. Both of them were breathing heavily as a result, and she could still taste his apple-flavored kiss on her lips afterwards as she pulled away to look up at him. How could anybody cause this much disturbance within her as to drive her to go against her own will and abandon all good reason just for a taste of his lips or a touch of his hand? Was she crazy?  
  
Or was she just in love?   
  
No, she couldn't be. She wouldn't fall for him, for if she did she would only be bringing more heartache upon herself when the time came for her to tell him the truth of who she was. She felt his warm hand upon her cheek, and she closed her eyes as she laid her own atop his, opening them again soon after. "Why does everything have to be so difficult?" she whispered.  
  
"Nothing does," he replied. "It's only difficult if you make it that way," he reasoned, having seen the war she fought within herself and wondering what she was holding back. He sensed it every time she touched him and saw it in her eyes constantly, but it was up to her to tell him when she was ready. The only question was when would she be ready?   
  
She smiled at his words. "Wise words," she said. "I know I only have myself to blame, and I know you must have a thousand questions as to why I'm holding back so." She looked deep into his eyes, resisting the urge to kiss him all over again. "All I ask of you is some time and patience."  
  
He gazed at her for a moment. "What are you afraid of?" he asked. "If you are afraid of being hurt, I assure you that will not happen."  
  
"No, it's not that," she assured him.  
  
"Then what is it?" he pressed her, knowing it was dangerous to do so but needing to know anyway.  
  
"Boromir, please," she pleaded. "I cannot tell you everything right now."  
  
"You are waiting for something," he observed. "What is wrong with telling me now? What difference will it make to wait later?"  
  
She was torn between telling him right then and waiting. What difference would it make? And how could she answer him when she didn't even know herself the answer to the question? "I need to wait until I know you can accept me for who I am instead of what I am," she replied softly. "When I know that you will feel the same way no matter what happens, whatever it is you feel for me."  
  
Looking deep into her green eyes, he stepped even closer to her and took her face in his hands to kiss her lips softly, a slight brushing of warm skin that had her wanting more and fighting it at the same time every step of the way. "I have known what is deep inside my heart ever since I first held you in the Houses of Healing," he said. "And ever since then it has only grown stronger, especially after what we shared last night. I want you in my life, Elena, for however long that may be for without you it means nothing. For as long as I can remember, I have devoted my life to Gondor, but as soon as I looked into your eyes I knew that my life belonged to someone else for a change. I love you, and that is something that will never change for as long as I draw breath."  
  
Tears filled her eyes, both at his admission of his love for her and at the use of the name she had given him, although it was still her name if but a variation of her Elvish name. She had not known how deep his feelings went, and after his admission she suddenly realized that she felt the same about him as well. "I-I love you, too, Boromir," she whispered.  
  
*******************  
  
Aww, they finally admitted they love each other! How sweet! Now we'll see if she tells him who she really is. Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Author's note: Sorry for the long delay between updates! I'm such a bad author! Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Daughter of Olorin, thanks so much for reviewing every chapter and offering some insight on it! I'm glad that you tell me what you like about it and what I could do better! And to Dwen, sorry I haven't been reviewing lately since you revised, but I've got a lot of reading to catch up on!   
  
And I should warn everyone that Eowyn is in this chapter, and that I made her a little OOC. I know she wouldn't ever act like that, but it fit the story and added a little action so there you go.  
  
And while I'm at it, I don't own LoTR, just my own character. Although I wish I did. *sigh* Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Rhovanion's Child by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
Boromir stood there in silence for a moment, gazing down into her eyes and seeing the love and fear that filled them. He was finally glad to have gotten an admission of her feelings for him from her, but wasn't entirely satisfied as she still couldn't trust him completely to tell him what was bothering her. Who was she that she was so frightened to tell him?  
  
Rhiannon had expected him to be relieved at her words, but he still held his composure, and she saw wariness creep into his eyes. "Boromir, please...say something," she whispered.  
  
He looked away for a moment. "You love me...but you will not trust me, is that it?" he asked.   
  
"I do trust you," she quickly replied, her words full of anguish.  
  
"Then tell me what bothers you so much," he urged her. "Who are you that you won't even tell me that? Am I falling in love with you only to lose you in the end?"  
  
"You know who I am. What's inside my heart, and that's all that matters. And why should I even explain myself to you if you love me so much? Why can't you just accept me as I am, and let me tell you everything when I am ready?" she pleaded.  
  
He stepped back away from her. "Because there is one essential thing missing from our relationship, and that is trust. Why can't you trust me and confide in me, Elena?"  
  
Tears filled her eyes as she gazed up at him, but didn't spill over as she remained firm in her resolve to wait to tell him anything. She knew she could just tell him now and get it over with, especially since she knew how he felt about her, but part of her wanted to delay the inevitable and live the dream just a little longer. If she told him now, he would be upset, and understandably so, but she didn't want to lose him just yet. "I told you, I'm not ready," she answered.  
  
He sighed heavily and turned to leave. "This is getting us nowhere," he said. "I'm going to prepare our horses." Then he walked out of the room, nearly running into Eowyn who stepped aside at the last minute to keep from getting knocked over. He mumbled a terse apology and walked away, his thoughts troubled and hoping that by putting some distance between them he may be able to clear his head.  
  
Rhiannon cursed softly and hastily wiped the tears from her eyes, then saw movement from the corner of her eye and wondered if it was him returning. "If you've got one last thing to say, don't bother," she remarked sourly as she began gathering the rest of her clothing together.  
  
"I assume that last night was just a one night thing for the both of you?" a female voice observed wryly. Eowyn had been disappointed last night when Boromir didn't show up, and when Elena was missing as well she knew then what was going on. The handsome captain had caught her eye yesterday when she had first seen him, and she had thought that she had had the same effect on him. But seeing the scene before her, she was faced with the reality that he wanted only one person, and that was the woman who was standing in front of her right now.  
  
Rhiannon turned to see the King's niece standing in the doorway, and her jealousy from yesterday flared up again. "That is none of your business," she replied, resisting the urge to say what she really wanted to say to the haughty girl. Or maybe haughty wasn't really the word she was looking for. She hated the way Eowyn always looked down on everyone like she was better then them, just because she was niece to the King, sister to Eomer. Frankly she didn't care who she was.  
  
"Someone's testy this morning," she pointed out. "Was last night not good enough for you?" Normally Eowyn wasn't this belligerent, but there was something about the other woman that picked on her nerves, and she was suddenly in the mood for a good fight.  
  
The ranger breathed deeply to try and keep a cool head since it would do no good for her to pick a fight, even though Eowyn clearly started it. "I told you it was none of your business. Why, are you jealous that it was me and not you that he chose last night? I saw the way you looked at him. What, did you think he wanted you as well?" she spat. "Sorry, but you were just a means to an end. He did that just to make me jealous, to make me realize how much I wanted him." She stepped a little closer to her, seeing the flare of anger in her eyes. "And since you want to know so bad, last night was a thousand times better then you could ever imagine it to be. So what do you have to say now?" And with those words, she had started the fight she hadn't wanted, but she needed something to vent her frustrations on, and she seemed like as good a target as any since Boromir had left.  
  
Eowyn's fists clenched at her sides as a slow smile spread across her lips. "Meet me in the main hall, and we'll see who has the last word," she said, turning to leave.  
  
"I look forward to it," she replied, watching as Eowyn left and then continuing with what she was doing before she was interrupted. She had already dressed for travel, and all she needed to do was put on her belt to have her sword and daggers at her sides. Then she strode from the room towards the hall, where she found Eowyn taking a few practice moves with her own sword, the blade cutting through the air with a whisper of sound.  
  
Rhiannon stopped far enough away to allow herself some time to warm up as well, moving her sword in a graceful dance that loosened up her shoulders and warmed up the rest of her body. It was a move taught to her by the elves, especially by Haldir, and she often used it as a morning exercise to stretch muscles stiff from sleep. It also earned more than a few appreciative glances from those passing through on their way to their daily activities. Those who weren't quickly gathered around, eager to see them both in action.  
  
She saw Eowyn moving towards her, and she responded in the same manner, their blades coming together in the sharp clash of metal which rang sharply throughout the hall. One of them would come in with an overhead attack, which the other would block and counter with a roundhouse slash that would have the other backing away suddenly. They were clearly evenly matched, apparently giving the crowd a good show as the numbers multiplied as word spread that they were fighting.  
  
Even Boromir heard what was happening, and he quickly rushed to the hall from the stables to see for himself if what he was hearing was true. Soon he heard the ringing of swords, and pushed through the crowd to see them both engaged in a tough swordfight, as evidenced by the sweat beading both their faces and the heaviness of their breathing. His breath was taken as he watched Elena fight, having seen her fight in the midst of battle but never one on one with someone, and he saw how she moved for himself. A few times she made some errors as no one was ever perfect, but she managed to work her way through them and eventually came out on top, with Eowyn down on the floor facing down her blade.   
  
Deciding that this was as good a time as any to stop this, he walked out on the floor, calling her name to get her attention. "Elena, is this any way to treat those who have been generous enough to provide us with food and shelter for the night?" he asked as he neared her side. Looking down at her, he knew he would never see a more desirable sight then now. Strands of her dark hair were glued in place by the fine sheen of sweat covering her face, which was flushed by the exercise. Her green eyes glittered brightly, betraying the excitement she felt whenever she fought in battle.  
  
She gazed up at him, seeing the heat in his gaze which reached out and enveloped her in its warmth, and she wanted nothing more at that moment than to feel his lips on hers. But she was conscious of all eyes on them and pulled her sword back to her side as she turned her eyes on Eowyn who was looking at her with something she'd never thought to see: respect.   
  
Clearly she had earned the woman's grudging respect as a result of their duel, being that the people of Rohan looked favorably upon someone who was skilled with a sword. Who knows who may've won if Boromir hadn't interrupted them? But it was clear to both of them that they were no longer rivals, but tentative allies. Rhiannon offered her her hand and helped Eowyn to her feet. "You fought well, Eowyn. We may never know who was the better fighter since we were interrupted, but I don't think we need to let that come between us any longer, now do we?"  
  
Eowyn smiled. "No, we do not," she agreed, holding Rhiannon's hand a moment longer before releasing it and walking through the now considerably thinned gathering.   
  
Boromir and Rhiannon watched as she left. "I leave you alone for a moment, and look what happens," he chided her teasingly.   
  
She sheathed her sword and looked up at him with a smile. "What can I say? I can't help it."  
  
Laughing, he caught her up in his arms and spun her around suddenly before setting her on her feet. "And I can't help that I'm in love with you, Elena," he breathed in her ear. "I'm still hurt that you can't trust me enough just yet, but I respect your decision since I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for. And I don't want to lose you just as soon as I found you," he added with a smile.  
  
"Neither do I," she replied, sighing happily as his lips touched upon hers softly, never dreaming that she could love someone so much, not even Aragorn as Boromir was her life, and she couldn't imagine living it without him. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Author's Note: Wow, an update so soon! What's wrong with me? I went to see The Two Towers again and I got inspired. But who wouldn't be, right? Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys inspire me, too!   
  
This chapter covers a lot of time, and everyone's favorite elf makes an appearance! Hope you all enjoy the chapter!  
  
Rhovanion's Child by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
They departed from Edoras later that afternoon amidst farewells from many of the people, Eowyn included. Grima was especially glad to see them leave as he felt they posed a danger to his plans if ever they were to realize what was truly happening in Rohan. Both Rhiannon and Boromir were concerned, but at the moment they couldn't afford to immerse themselves in other matters, nor were they even aware of Saruman's influence upon the King.  
  
Continuing west, they passed through the Westfold and saw Helm's Deep nestled at the bottom of the Thrihyrne, stark and empty except for the few men who manned it permanently. Then they crossed the Fords of Isen, keeping east until they cleared the Gap of Rohan where they turned northeast and found the Old South Road.  
  
The going was much easier, and they found opportunities to find a decent meal and place to sleep. Their nights together were filled with love, but during their journey very little was said to one another as both of them were wary of saying something to the other that would cause friction between them. There were many things Boromir wished to know about her, but was afraid to ask since he didn't want to push her too much. He hated that things were like that between them, but he loved her too much to lose her.  
  
After crossing the Greyflood, they turned northeast to keep the Hoarwell River to their right, having heard some hints from locals of where Imladris was located. It was then that she remembered hearing of its location from the elves in Lorien as well as from those in Mirkwood where she had grown up. She divulged much of her past to Boromir as she was comfortable with giving, mainly that about her times spent in Lorien and Mirkwood and that of her travels as a ranger.  
  
Apparently it was enough to tide him over as he enjoyed hearing of her past, although she would never speak of how she ended up living with the elves, nor would she elaborate on what drove her to be a ranger. She would merely reply that she felt that it was something she felt she should do, much like he did for Gondor, although he was curious as to what kinship she had with the lands east of the Misty Mountains.  
  
The river soon turned north while the Loudwater kept the Hoarwell's original northeasterly direction, and they followed it until they reached the area where Imladris was told to be. They rode around for some time, hoping to find some clue as to its whereabouts and wondering if anyone could be found to ask about the fabled place. Fearing they were lost, they stopped and rested their horses as well as themselves for a bit, listening to the sound of the birds' songs amongst the trees and that of the breeze that played through autumn leaves.  
  
Looking around her, she suddenly felt a slight shiver crawl up the back of her neck, and she opened her senses as she searched for any sign of danger. It felt like she was being watched, a feeling she didn't like at all, and she rested her hand on the hilt of her dagger just in case. Boromir noticed her sudden silence, and he tensed as well, keeping his eyes open just in case. Soon a slender figure emerged from the surrounding trees, a cloak about his shoulders and a hood casting shadows over his face so as to make it difficult for them to see him. She was beginning to relax somewhat as elves never revealed themselves if they truly meant to harm anyone, and this one seemed familiar judging from the clothing they wore.  
  
She dismounted from her horse, showing that she meant no harm as she kept her hands in front of her, speaking a greeting to the elf in the tongue of Mirkwood. The elf stood there a moment then reached up to remove the hood, revealing handsome features and long golden hair that shone in the sunlight.   
  
Her eyes widened as she saw him for who he was. "Legolas!" she cried, rushing towards him and accepting his quick embrace. "It's so good to see you! I thought I'd never see you again!"  
  
"I have been worried about you ever since you left," he said, touching her face with his hand, happy to see her alive and well after so many months.   
  
She smiled, embracing him again in her happiness to see him. "What are you doing here so far from Mirkwood? It can't be good being you've traveled all this way."  
  
He stepped away from her, looking her over to make sure for himself that she was okay. "My father received a summons from Elrond saying that his presence was requested here soon, and I came in his place. May I ask what brings you here?" he asked, finally seeing Boromir, who had dismounted as well and was now eying him with something close to jealousy in his human gaze.  
  
She was aware of what was going on, and she hastened to hurry things before matters got out of hand. "That is something best left for later, my friend," she replied.  
  
"Who is your friend?" he asked in elvish. "He looks at me as if he wants to kill me," he added with slight amusement.  
  
She fought to keep from smiling. "His name is Boromir, and he has come with me all the way from Gondor. It would be better to say that I have come with him since this was his journey to make."  
  
Legolas turned his gaze to hers, wondering if there wasn't more to be found between them. Why else would she have come this far with him? "I see. You both have become close to one another?"  
  
"Somewhat," she replied a little sheepishly. "He doesn't know my true identity."  
  
He could see where that would be a problem, being the man was from Gondor and more than likely wouldn't like the fact that she was heir to the throne. "I suppose if you are here then you are both looking for Imladris," he said, switching back to the common tongue.  
  
"We are," Boromir finally said, wondering who this elf was that she would greet him so enthusiastically. He had heard her say he was from Mirkwood, so perhaps she knew him. But what kind of relationship did she share with him? Had they been lovers at one time? Or were they just very close, sharing a relationship like that of siblings?  
  
Legolas looked over at him, amused to hear the raw jealousy in his voice. "You are not very far, just a little further east than you need to be. Come, I will lead the way then," he said as he turned and walked back to where he had left his own horse.  
  
Rhiannon walked back to her own horse, feeling Boromir's gaze heavy on her back and knowing he must be bursting with questions about the elf. No matter that Legolas was the first one he had ever seen. All he knew was that they shared some kind of friendship, and that didn't sit well with him at all.  
  
Legolas led them through the forest until they reached the edge of a steep valley, and nestled down inside the valley was the Bruinen, flowing clean and fresh beside a beautiful settlement that could be none other than Imladris itself. It was a large place from what she could see of it from the top, and they continued until they reached what looked like a staircase of sorts that led down to the bottom and across the river.   
  
Once they crossed the bridge, they kept eastward against the ridge that climbed to their left and up another staircase where a small stand of trees hid part of the house from their view. Coming around the trees, they saw the forms of two people standing on a porch waiting for them, one of which she recognized as Gandalf. The other was an elf, dark-haired and serene, his eyes belying his infinite wisdom.  
  
They stopped before them, dismounting and bowing to the elf in courtesy as their horses were taken away to the stables to be attended to. "Rivendell welcomes you, Legolas," the elf said smoothly. "And you also, Elenariel and Boromir. You are no doubt weary from your travels and are in need of food and rest, as well as the answers you seek to the questions that have brought you here. Tonight you will rest here in my home, and tomorrow you will attend a council where many of your questions will be answered."  
  
He turned to walk inside, leaving them to follow behind him. Gandalf fell in beside Rhiannon, giving her a warm smile as he escorted her into the wonders of the House of Elrond.  
  
*******************  
  
Bory seemed a little jealous there. But what will he think of her relationship with Aragorn once they see each other once again? Tempers may fly this time, but the question is who will survive the outcome? Thanks for reading! 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Author's note: Hi everyone! Yeah, another overdue update from me again. Sorry about that! Thanks for all the reviews! It's good to know that no one's given up on me yet. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
Rhovanion's Child by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN  
Elrond led them all deeper into the halls of his house, showing them where their rooms would be. She slid a glance over at Boromir, knowing he would take special notice of where hers would be located. However, if he allowed himself to become too jealous over her friendship with Legolas, it would not be a night filled with love but with accusations. But if he loved her as much as he claimed, then he would have to accept her for who she was, which she knew would be revealed soon enough.  
  
Soon Elrond was called away on other matters, leaving her alone with the two men and an elf. Gandalf turned to her with a grave expression on his face. "I know you must be wearied from your journey, Elenariel, but I must ask that you come with me. There is much that needs to be discussed."  
  
She looked over to Legolas and smiled, knowing that he must have told Gandalf to be careful not to use her real name around Boromir. "I am at your disposal then, Mithrandir," she said, turning towards Boromir and seeing his questioning gaze upon her.  
  
"How long will you be?" he asked her as they walked away some distance.  
  
"I'm not sure," she replied.   
  
He brushed his hand across her cheek and into her hair, pulling her close to him as he didn't want to let her go just yet. "Please say you'll come to me afterwards," he breathed in her ear. Seeing her here amongst people she was more familiar with, he wondered if he was in any danger of losing her. While she was in Minas Tirith, there was no one else except Faramir for her to talk to. But here in Imladris it was different as he felt like the stranger here.  
  
She laid her forehead against his shoulder as the weariness Gandalf spoke of descended upon her, and she wanted nothing more at that moment than to spend the night wrapped in his arms. But it had to be important if it couldn't wait till tomorrow at the council. "We both need our rest Boromir, and I doubt we'll get any if we're together," she replied with a bit of humor.  
  
"I wasn't talking about that," he said in mock outrage. She looked up to see him smile, and he took advantage of it to give her a loving kiss. "Try not to have too much fun without me," he added as he released her.  
  
She hadn't even left him yet and she already missed him, being that this would be the first time she would be away from him for any length of time. "I'll try not to," she replied as she left him to walk with Gandalf and Legolas. Looking back, she saw he was still standing there watching her and saw his lips move, telling her that he loved her. She replied the same to him then saw him no more as she continued on with her escort.  
  
They led her to a secluded porch illuminated by the silvery autumn moonlight, which fell upon a single figure that waited for them there already. When she saw who it was, she came to a slow stop, unable to believe who it was standing there patiently. He turned to greet them, his own rugged features belying his own surprise at seeing her. "Aragorn," she breathed as she walked towards him to embrace him, tears glistening in her eyes as she didn't know what else to say to him.  
  
He was just as speechless as he had worried for her during all the months they were apart, especially after he had seen the Black Riders that had haunted his steps while he had been leading the Hobbits here. He had known then that if they were here then Gondor had been unable to stop them, and he had wondered at what had become of Rhiannon.  
  
It was then that he remembered the strange dream that he had had that night at the Prancing Pony and knew that that must've been what happened. "It's good to see you, Rhiannon," he told her finally. "It does me good to see you alive after all that has happened."  
  
She drew away from him and gazed up into his eyes, the tears that had gathered in her eyes falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I failed you," she whispered. "It's my fault that they crossed the river."  
  
"No, do not say that," he admonished her. "You couldn't have stopped them, not with an army of men. They are not of flesh and blood, but shadows and death, and they have only one purpose, and that's to find the ring. I'm relieved to know that Gollum is still in the hands of the elves of Mirkwood for there he could cause little trouble."  
  
"That is why I have come here," Legolas spoke up. "Gollum is no longer a prisoner of Mirkwood."  
  
They both turned to him with shocked expressions. "How did this happen?" Aragorn asked him as he stepped nearer to the elf.  
  
"We were attacked by orcs during the summer and he escaped then to the south, past Dol Goldur where we do not go," he explained.  
  
"Ease your fears, Aragorn," Gandalf spoke up. "I doubt that Gollum will cause any trouble. He still has fear in his heart for all he suffered while imprisoned in Mordor. He has no love for Sauron and may yet be of some help in some way."  
  
"I can't imagine how," Aragorn scoffed. "At least the ring is safe here in Rivendell, for the time being at least."  
  
"And who knows how long that will be?" Gandalf replied. "Sauron is not alone in his efforts to rule Middle Earth. Saruman is building armies for him as well, and it is likely that the world cannot survive the might of them both. The ring is not safe anywhere, but that is something that will be discussed at the council tomorrow. For now we all need our rest as the night grows long. I bid you all a good night," he said as he left them alone.  
  
"No doubt Rhiannon is eager to return to her lover as well," Legolas teased, and she gifted him with an embarrassed glare.  
  
This surprised Aragorn as he faced her with crossed arms and a smile upon his face. "Indeed? And who is the lucky man?" he asked.  
  
She felt strange discussing Boromir with someone she had once thought she loved. "He is the Steward's son, Boromir," she replied.  
  
His eyebrows rose as he remembered the Captain from his previous visits to Minas Tirith. "Does he know who you are?" he asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"No, he doesn't know everything," she replied. "I have told him all that I can about myself, all but my real name and lineage."  
  
"I can see where that would be a problem," he mused. "But you have to tell him soon, Rhiannon, before he finds out some other way. He needs to hear it from you."  
  
She sighed, feeling a heavy weight upon her shoulders. "I know, and I will soon. But not tonight. I am too tired to fight with him tonight."  
  
"At least not in the way you want us to think," Legolas put in slyly with a smirk.  
  
"Legolas, you are being unusually dense tonight!" she growled, glad that the night hid her flushed face.  
  
He laughed as he embraced her. "I am sorry. It is just that I have missed you so, Elenariel. And it warms my heart to see that you have finally found someone to share yours with." He felt a hand on his shoulder and knew that Aragorn was leaving to give them both some time together alone.  
  
She was content to let him hold her for a while as this was the closest thing to home for her. She missed the trees of Mirkwood and the underground caverns that she used to run through when she was a child. Thranduil was like a father to her, Legolas like a brother, and she wondered why she had never seen the Prince in any other way. Perhaps it was because she had known him ever since she was born and was immune to the beauty that she knew that other elven females swooned over.  
  
Looking up at him, she tried to see him as others did, and she had to admit that he was handsome with the moonlight shining upon his hair and face. But there was nothing else there, and she merely saw him as Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood and lifelong friend. Then her thoughts wandered to another elf that guarded the borders of Lorien, and she wondered how Haldir was doing.   
  
Seeing her deep in thought, he touched her cheek softly. "You appear to be troubled," he said. "Need to talk?"  
  
She sighed. "I am just tired," she said. "And I miss Mirkwood."  
  
He smiled. "Have you thought about what will happen after tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow," she said, looking away. "Tomorrow will decide a lot of things, so it is impossible to think beyond then. Boromir may not even see me in the same way, may not even love me anymore."  
  
"Or he may forgive you," he pointed out.  
  
"I doubt that. He is a proud man, Legolas, and knows that one day he will be the Steward after his father. Right now his life will progress as those before him, until Aragorn takes it away from him. All his life he has been preparing for that, and it will be taken from him. How else can he handle it but badly?"  
  
"Then if he chooses to shut you from his heart, it is his loss," he said. "The love you both have for one another is too great to just throw away over something as petty as pride."  
  
She turned her gaze to his and smiled. "I guess we'll just see what tomorrow brings," she said, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Legolas, for being there for me so many times. I don't know what I would've done without you."  
  
He laughed softly. "I'm sure you would have managed just fine," he replied. "Now go and get some sleep...or at least try to," he added with a wink.  
  
She sighed and shook her head, leaving to walk back to her room and wondering if she should stop by Boromir's. She was tired so she decided that she would spend tonight in her own bed, but when she got there she saw by the moonlight that shone through the balcony that someone was already in her bed. And she had to smile as he had tried his best to try and make it look like he wasn't there. It was just plain impossible to hide anyone as big as he was.  
  
Quickly discarding her clothing, she eased into bed like she didn't know he was there. And suddenly she was wrapped in his warm embrace as he curled his heated body around her cold one. "I see you're back," he breathed against her neck before kissing it softly.  
  
She smiled. "And I see you're in my bed again," she replied as she turned in his arms. And it was a while before either of them slept.  
  
******************  
  
She's going to tell him soon, but how will he take it? Or will she be unable to tell him herself? Thanks for reading everyone! C-ya! 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Author's note: I've finally updated! Oh, what's the world coming to? Rain, that's what, and tons of it. I certainly pick the best week to take off from work. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, for those of you still reading this! I apologize for the long delay in updating, but it's been hard to work up anything. Hope this will make up for it!  
  
Rhovanion's Child by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY  
  
She awoke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping, the sunlight quickly drawing her attention to the fact that she was supposed to attend the council this afternoon. Boromir was still asleep beside her, his breathing even, but upon feeling her stir awakened himself. "Is it morning already?" he groaned, his voice still thick with sleep.  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid it is, sleepyhead," she replied with a hint of laughter. "I warned you what would happen, didn't I?"  
  
  
  
He smiled. "I didn't hear any complaints," he replied as he reached up to pull her down for a kiss. "I wish that we could just stay here all day like this. I'm still tired from the journey here."  
  
  
  
"Are you sure it was just the journey?" she teased in return. "I also wish the same, but we have a council to attend so I fear there's no rest for the weary."  
  
  
  
A look of confusion crossed his face. "You'll be there as well?" he asked.  
  
  
  
She had already slipped out of bed and was now getting dressed in a burgundy velvet dress. "Is there a reason why I shouldn't? I'm a ranger, and whatever's decided today will have an effect on us as well. I won't be the only ranger there."  
  
  
  
He began getting dressed as well. "I didn't mean it in that way, Elena, you know that," he said as he came up behind her and wrapped her in his arms.  
  
  
  
She sighed as she gathered up her courage to try and tell him what needed to be told. "There is...another reason why I have to be there, Boromir. And it concerns the reason why I couldn't tell you more about myself, why I've been holding back."  
  
  
  
He allowed her to step from his arms, judging from the tone of her voice that what she had to tell him wasn't good, and he remained quiet while she gathered her thoughts.  
  
  
  
She paced the room a little, searching for how to begin...begin to what? Break his heart? Destroy his life? How she wished she didn't have to do this! Then she spotted the dagger that was the only real proof she had of who she really was, and she took it in her hand to try and gain courage from its solidness. "This dagger, Boromir, has been with me all through our journey. If you had looked at it, really looked at it, then you would know who I am. It's the only thing I have of my past as it's been handed down through many generations of my family."  
  
  
  
She stopped speaking, and he took the opportunity to ask a question. "Your family...where did they live? You've rarely spoken of them."  
  
  
  
She sighed as she guessed this was as good a time as any to tell him. "I was born in Rhovanion and lived there for some time before my mother died. I was still very young, and my father took me to live with the elves in Mirkwood. Shortly after he died in a battle with orcs, and his body was returned there along with this dagger. It was then that I began to question who I was since I was also given something that had belonged to my mother, a pendant that spoke to her family's history as Rhovanion's protector."  
  
  
  
His eyes widened. "You're descended from nobility then?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, but that's not all I discovered. I also discovered the story of the Kin-Strife wars which plagued Gondor many years ago. If you recall, there was a wedding between Valacar and Vidumavi, and their son held kingship over both lands as a result."  
  
  
  
"Yes, I remember from my history lessons. But Eldacar only had one child, a son who was killed during the wars," he pointed out, already beginning to suspect what she might say next.  
  
  
  
"He had others while he was exiled for ten years. I am descended from Eldacar, and from Anarion as well," she said as she offered her dagger to him. "If you doubt my word, maybe this will help you see that my words are true."  
  
  
  
Boromir stood there in silence, shocked beyond belief that she could possibly be the heir to Gondor's throne. It was impossible! There was no way! But he accepted her dagger, fearing to look upon it and see the truth of her words for himself. He dropped his gaze, and to his amazement there was the symbol of her proof plain for him to see. "This proves nothing," he finally said. "A weapon cannot prove one's true heritage."  
  
  
  
"That is true," she replied. "It was an argument I had with your brother back in Minas Tirith. Yes, he discovered who I was without my even needing to tell him," she answered at his shocked expression. "I asked him not to tell anyone, and he kept his word of honor."  
  
  
  
"And why couldn't you tell me? The one you love?" he demanded, some of the anger she expected beginning to surface.  
  
  
  
"Would you have believed me? You don't believe me now! I didn't say anything because I have no desire to rule over Gondor. I'd much rather remain a ranger and fight this evil in a different way."  
  
  
  
He stood in silence a moment, conflicting emotions crossing his face. "It's hard to believe that just a few moments ago, I thought I knew who you were. You were everything I had ever wanted, everything I could ever ask for. And now all that's changed. I don't know who you are anymore. If you had any of his blood in you, you would not be cowering in fear of who you are now."  
  
  
  
"Boromir, please listen to me," she pleaded. "I also didn't want to tell you because of my love for you. I knew that if I said anything, things would change between us. And that's the last thing I want."  
  
  
  
"What do you want?" he exploded.  
  
  
  
She backed away in the face of his anger, tears shimmering in her eyes. "All I want is to return to Minas Tirith and have things be the way they used to be between us. Whatever comes at us from Mordor, I will defend Gondor with everything that I am. Will you please believe that?" she asked.  
  
  
  
He said nothing for a moment then sighed. "I don't know what to believe anymore," he said then walked out, leaving her alone in her grief.  
  
  
  
She stood there a moment in stunned silence before walking out onto the balcony. There she sank to her knees and cried with her head in her hands, her heart broken. Why did she have to tell him? Why couldn't he just have accepted her as she was?  
  
  
  
She didn't know how long she stayed out there, sitting with her knees drawn up against her chest. Apparently it was some time since she heard a voice calling her name from inside her room, but she said nothing in reply in hopes that they would leave her alone. But fate had other plans since whoever it was found her and approached her quietly.  
  
  
  
"Rhiannon?" It was Aragorn's voice, uncertain as to what was going on.  
  
  
  
"Leave me alone, Aragorn," she said, her voice emotionless as she stared out across the river below.  
  
  
  
He knelt down beside her, knowing what must've happened when he saw the traces of tears on her cheeks. "You told him?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Of course I told him," she replied dryly. "Why else would I be here? He hates me now, for being a coward. And he will think the same of you."  
  
  
  
"If he feels that way, then he doesn't deserve you," he replied.   
  
  
  
"But what if he's right, Aragorn? And I am a coward? He thinks I should've come to Gondor's aid long before instead of hiding in fear of who I was," she said.  
  
  
  
"Listen to me, Rhiannon," he insisted as he moved around in front to take hold of her shoulders. "You are not a coward. You are the bravest person I have ever met. And you did come to Gondor's aid when they needed it. He's just angered at finding out that there's still an heir to the throne out there, and that his chance at being Steward has been denied him."  
  
  
  
She smiled a little at his confidence in her. "That's for you to take care of, cousin," she said.  
  
  
  
"Now, let's go to the council and show him all the courage you have," he said. "Let's make him see that you deserve to be the heir of Anarion. If he can't accept that, then that's his problem."  
  
  
  
He helped her to her feet, and they both shared a loving embrace. "You don't know how much I missed you, Aragorn," she said. "Truly you are worthy of being the king of Gondor."  
  
  
  
He offered his arm to her as he smiled. "Time grows short, and we have a council to attend, milady." And with that, he escorted her to a meeting which would decide the fate of Middle Earth.  
  
****************  
  
Next up: the Council of Elrond! Will she fall victim to the ring's persuasions? Will she even be accompanying the Fellowship to Mordor? And what of her relationship with Boromir? Ah, so many questions. Thanks for reading!  
  



	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Author's note: Thanks so much everyone for the reviews! I appreciate each and every one of them! I'll keep in mind about having Aragorn and Boromir confront each other. It won't happen in this chapter though. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm poor, so don't sue me! Okay, maybe I own Rhiannon. ^__~  
  
Rhovanion's Child by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
  
By the time they arrived, everyone was almost there except for Elrond. She took a seat next to Aragorn and quickly scanned the assembly to see who had been chosen to attend. Legolas she spotted quickly enough and gave him a quick nod of her head, noticing that his gaze held concern for her as well as pride. Gandalf she greeted in the same manner, and she was intrigued to see the small person sitting next to him, looking so afraid and uncertain that her heart immediately went out to him.  
  
  
  
She knew none of the dwarves, but they greeted her well enough. Then her gaze fell upon Boromir and just as quickly looked away when he gave her nothing but a cold stare. It hurt but she was determined to put it behind her, for if he wished to treat her like this then she could do the same. Then she felt Aragorn take her hand and give it an encouraging squeeze, and she smiled her thanks at him.  
  
  
  
Elrond soon arrived, and he began the council with a few spoken words of welcome. Then he bid the halfling with Gandalf to bring forth the ring, and she held her breath as she dreaded looking upon the thing which could bring the destruction of Middle Earth. He set it upon the pedestal then sat back down just as quickly, relief etched upon his face.  
  
  
  
But as she gazed at the ring, she heard a whispering inside her mind, telling her something. It was just a simple gold ring, but with it she could accomplish anything that she wanted. With it she could ensure the safety of Gondor. After all, she was the descendant of kings. It belonged rightfully to her and to no one else.  
  
  
  
She suddenly came back to reality as she heard Boromir's voice speaking to the council, and she regained control of her thoughts with her confidence shaken. What evil did this thing possess that it could invade her thoughts like that?   
  
  
  
As she heard him speak, she also heard in his words the influence of the ring, and he didn't even know he was being manipulated by it. He spoke of bringing the ring to Gondor, and she knew then that that was the very last thing he should do. Thankfully Aragorn spoke up before Boromir went too far, although the steward's son didn't like it too well.  
  
  
  
"And what would a ranger know about this?" he asked derisively, his gaze sliding towards her. She lifted her chin in defiance of his scornful words, telling him that she supported Aragorn in every way.  
  
  
  
"This is no mere ranger," Legolas spoke up. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."  
  
  
  
Boromir was stunned beyond belief to hear those words. First it was Elena confessing her true heritage to him, and now this man was the rightful king of Gondor? "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"  
  
  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas added, wanting to set the human in his rightful place since it was obvious that he had hurt Rhiannon badly. And he had had enough of his lofty words for one day.  
  
  
  
Boromir swept his gaze over both rangers, his lips formed in a silent snarl. "Well then, we have two of a kind here. If what you told me was true, Elena, then you both must be cousins. Is that your real name or was that a lie as well?" he sneered.  
  
  
  
"I have not lied to you, Boromir, nor will I ever," she replied. "And here is not the time nor place to speak of it."  
  
  
  
"And you will address her with the respect that is due to her station, just as you will to him for they are one and the same," Legolas jumped in hotly, angered to have seen him speak to her that way. But then he heard Aragorn's voice speaking to him, and he sat down reluctantly although he still held Boromir's gaze evenly.  
  
  
  
"Gondor has no king," he replied then looked towards both Aragorn and Rhiannon. "Gondor needs no king." And with that he sat down finally.  
  
  
  
Aragorn still looked his calm self, but she on the other hand was practically livid. How dare he think to act like this, to make such a complete and utter fool of himself?   
  
  
  
The council concluded with the agreement being made that the ring must be taken to Mount Doom to destroy. Only then will Middle Earth be safe. And it was established that at a later date a decision would be made as to who would accompany Frodo and Sam, but first a few scouting parties must be sent out to determine a safe route of passage. Aragorn volunteered to go as well as Elrond's sons, and Elrond sent out a few others as well.  
  
  
  
Given what had happened, she immediately volunteered to go scout in the east in her homeland, and Elrond could do nothing to persuade her to stay since he felt it best that she visit there once more. Boromir kept his distance from her, electing to ignore her instead of trying to work out their problems.  
  
  
  
She was in her room packing her things when Legolas came to visit her. "I heard you were going with the scouts," he said as he came in to sit on the bed.  
  
  
  
"There's no reason for me to stay here any longer," she replied. "He's obviously made his choice, and there's nothing I can do to change it. Apparently we just weren't meant to be." She had just changed her clothing to that of her traveling gear and was now finishing up adding her weapons. She came across her dagger, the one that had started all this mess, and she tightened her grip on it as she sat down on the bed beside him. "Why does everything have to be so difficult?" A question she had once asked Boromir, and she remembered his answer clearly.  
  
  
  
"Nothing is simple when it comes to matters of the heart, especially when there are extenuating circumstances," the elf replied. "There is always a battle between what one wants and what they're duty bound to do. The hard part is knowing which path to take."  
  
  
  
She sighed, knowing too well how true his words were. "Perhaps my path will take me back to Mirkwood where I will visit my father's grave. I suppose I just need some time to pull my thoughts together and find out who I am again."  
  
  
  
He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever he said to you, you do not need to believe it. You are still the same person you have always been. It is he who has changed, not you."  
  
  
  
She looked into his blue eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Legolas. Again," she added with a small laugh.  
  
  
  
He smiled. "In fact, why don't I go with you? I will need to notify my father of all that has been decided."  
  
  
  
Her face brightened a little at the prospect of his company as it would be welcome. "Would you?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Of course, or else I wouldn't have offered, silly ranger," he replied, making a playful jab at her side. "I only need a few minutes to gather my things."  
  
  
  
She yelped and leaped off the bed. "Off with you then before I change my mind and leave without you! And have you seen Aragorn?"  
  
  
  
"I think I saw him by his mother's grave on my way here," he supplied as he left. "I will meet you there."  
  
  
  
Gathering her things, she stepped out on her way to find him to say her goodbyes, and it wasn't long before she found him there, kneeling on the ground with his head bowed in prayer. She stood there for a moment, waiting until he was finished as she didn't wish to disturb him and taking the time to compose her thoughts. It was hard to say how long she would be gone, and she wasn't sure if she would even see him again.  
  
  
  
He sensed her presence nearby and stood to face her, watching as she walked out towards him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.  
  
  
  
She nodded. "I'm sure. I plan to go to Mirkwood, and Legolas has offered to go with me."  
  
  
  
"Good," he breathed on a sigh of relief. "I will not worry so much then for you are in capable hands. But I will worry about you," he added as he took her hands in his.  
  
  
  
"As will I," she replied then took a deep breath. "I don't know if I'll be returning here. I may stay in Mirkwood or I may end up in Lorien. All I know is I need some time to figure things out."  
  
  
  
"Boromir would say you are hiding," he offered with a little contempt.  
  
  
  
"I care not what he thinks," she replied, but deep down she knew she did.   
  
  
  
Aragorn knew this as well, and he drew her into his arms for a quick embrace. "It is sad that something so precious is wasted over such a thing as pride. His actions at the council were inexcusable."  
  
  
  
"I know," she answered. "But I cannot help but feel that he is not to blame. I know where he's coming from, and I imagine that I would feel the same. We were so close to one another and had even admitted our love for one another. How could he just throw it all aside like it was nothing to him?"  
  
  
  
"Maybe if you stayed, there might be a chance for the both of you," he suggested.  
  
  
  
She shook her head. "This is too fresh in both our minds," she said. "I think we both need some time from each other." She heard Legolas' approach then, and she looked up into Aragorn's blue eyes, reaching up to touch his face. "Please be careful, cousin."  
  
  
  
He smiled. "Take care of her, Legolas," he called out as the elf stopped near them, and they both clasped forearms in parting.   
  
  
  
"I'll protect her with my life," the elven prince replied. "We'll meet back here soon. I just hope that the news will be good."  
  
  
  
"As do I," Aragorn replied.  
  
  
  
Shouldering her pack, she gave him one last smile before leaving with Legolas to head for the stables, and from there she knew she may not look upon the beauty of Rivendell again.  
  
******************  
  
Hmm, so many things that could happen here. Will she return to Lorien? And will she ever forgive Boromir for his harsh words to her? Thanks for reading! C-ya!  
  



	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Author's note: Hey, I'm still here! I still haven't been kidnapped by either Boromir, Legolas, or Haldir. Although I wish I had been. My home was turned into a hotel briefly from all the people staying here. And then I was sick for about a week and didn't feel like doing anything. Nasty stuff.  
  
Anyway, any Haldir fans will be excited after this chapter since he makes a small appearance at the end. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Rhovanion's Child by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO  
  
Thankfully their journey to Mirkwood was taken without any danger, but once entering the forest one always had to be on their guard for there were many dangers hidden in its depths. And even more so because of the presence of Dol Goldur to the south.  
  
  
  
Legolas spoke with his father and Rhiannon did as she had planned and visited her father's grave, once again taking comfort in doing something so simple as speaking with him even though he wasn't here. It helped to reaffirm her belief in herself, but she had to wonder what her place in this world would be since Aragorn had been established as the rightful heir to Gondor. Then she reminded herself that it was selfish of her to be thinking on such matters when there was a more serious problem to attend to.  
  
  
  
She finally departed from Mirkwood with a renewed sense of purpose, and Legolas decided to continue his journey with her a little further. During the first leg, she had been quiet and reserved, quite unlike how he knew her to be. This time they found much to enjoy even though they kept their purpose in mind, and they spent many nights remembering moments from their past together.  
  
  
  
They traveled south and Legolas expressed the wish that they visit Lorien for any news of strange activities, a wish that she heartily agreed with since she wanted to see Haldir once again. These were the days she missed, being able to travel familiar lands and see the faces of friends again.  
  
  
  
As they neared the borders of Lorien, Legolas picked up on a strange set of tracks, which he guessed to be that of the wolves that prowled the area. From then on they kept their senses open to any sign of them, and then one day they were set upon by a pack of them.  
  
  
  
She thought it was rare for wolves to attack, but as they got a better look she realized that these were wargs they were dealing with. Being larger than wolves, they sought only to kill those who dared cross their path, and she was alarmed that they were this close to the Misty Mountains.  
  
  
  
Their horses shied away from them nervously once they picked up their scent and were reined in by their riders. The wargs numbered six and both Legolas and Rhiannon strung their bows and nocked an arrow, earning warning growls from their enemy. At a glance, they both released their arrows which hit their targets dead on, killing two of them instantly. The four remaining wargs jumped into action as they did the same, Legolas choosing to fight with his arrows for now as Rhiannon drew her sword and tried to draw some of them from him by attacking them with swiping attacks.  
  
  
  
Her plan worked and three took pursuit after her, the elf taking the one down that had decided to take him on. Two more he took down with his arrows, but the last one he had a little difficulty focusing on since it wheeled and lunged at Rhiannon, snapping at her heels in an attempt to drag her off her horse. He only hoped that she could handle it.  
  
  
  
Rhiannon tried to keep herself moving to try and keep the warg off her heels, but this one was fast and kept up with her easily, going so far as to show its strength as it ignored the stabs she scored into its thick hide. And being so near to her, she knew that Legolas would be unable to help her, nor did she want him to since she didn't want him hurt.   
  
  
  
Suddenly she saw a great furred and clawed paw coming for her, and she leaned back to avoid it, but never thought to think of what would happen next. Its claws dug themselves into her leg, tearing through her skin, and she screamed in pain as its weight drug her off her horse and onto the ground. The back of her head connected with something hard, sending stars dancing in front of her eyes, and then she felt something massive slam against the left side of her face. Pain exploded along her cheek and she felt something warm running down her neck.  
  
  
  
Then she knew nothing as darkness enveloped her in its warm embrace, dragging her under as she surrendered to it.  
  
Legolas watched in horror as the warg knocked her from her horse, and he quickly spurred his own into action, his only thought was that of helping her and praying that she would still be alive when he got there. When he finally got a good aim on it, he fired his arrow, but was shocked to see it still moving as it faced him next with a menacing growl. He fired still more arrows into it, and still it came for him, trying out the same attack it had used on Rhiannon.  
  
  
  
This time Legolas got his feet underneath him on his horse, grieved to hear his mount's shriek of pain as the warg's claws sunk into its hide. He leaped off as the warg pulled the horse to the ground, landing nimbly on his feet and drawing another arrow as it faced him down. He waited until the moment when it planned to strike, and when it did he fired another arrow straight into its eye and into the thing's brain, the ground beneath him shuddering when it collapsed.  
  
  
  
He ran over to Rhiannon and fell to his knees by her side; the only thing he could see was blood as it covered her left leg and face. Her leg he couldn't tell anything about, but her face bore the marks of three long slashes and a fourth one that was smaller. Her leg he set to working on as he bound it with some cloth strips he had packed for such a need, hoping to at least stop the bleeding.  
  
Then he felt the hairs on the back of his neck tingle, and he looked up to see another gathering of wargs approaching, perhaps drawn here by the smell of blood. This group was larger, and the odds clearly against him, but he stood and drew another arrow from his quiver. Fixing it to the bow, he sighted the nearest one down and almost fired.  
  
But then it seemed that the wargs were being attacked from another direction as he heard the whistle of arrows cutting through the air, and he quickly added his own to try and get them back for what was done to Rhiannon. His anger had settled deep inside him like a cold lump, knowing that he had failed in his promise to Aragorn to protect her. His arrows flew like bolts of lightning and struck them down just as swiftly until there were no more left.  
  
  
  
Looking towards the trees, he saw a small group emerging and heading his way, and he smiled as he saw they were elves from Lorien. He turned his attention back to Rhiannon's leg, pleased to see that the bandages had at least stopped the bleeding. Soon the elves arrived, and he was pleased to see that it was Haldir and his brothers Rumil and Orophin.   
  
Haldir's eyes widened upon seeing her bloodied form and quickly knelt down by her side while his brothers kept watch in case other wargs decided to attack. He turned her face towards him, his eyes closing when he saw the mess that had been made of her face. "We must bring her quickly to the Lady," he said.   
  
  
  
Legolas bowed his head towards him in greeting. "I thank you for your help," he offered.   
  
  
  
"We have been watching the movements of these foul creatures for some time now," the elven scout replied. "Come, there's no time to waste."  
  
******************  
  
See, I told you he was going to make an appearance. Will she pull through her injuries? One thing's for sure, if she does then she'll look different as a result of the attack. What will Boromir think of her?  
  
Thanks for reading! 


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I don't need to say that I've been away for awhile, that's for sure. I was recently reunited with my best friend, and I haven't seen her in a few years so we've been hanging out a lot lately. Her and her husband have been running into some bad times and I've been helping them out any way I can. Anyway, enough with my sob story! Here's the next chapter, for those of you who haven't given up on me yet. Enjoy!  
  
Rhovanion's Child by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE  
  
It was dark by the time the party arrived in Lorien, and Galadriel immediately helped cleanse and bandage Rhiannon's wounds. Her leg was a mess but would heal with time, although she might have a limp for the rest of her life. Her face would bear the scars of her battle; luckily they were not so deep as to scar it horribly.  
  
  
  
Legolas watched in silence as they wrapped bandages diagonally across her face, covering her right eye and most of her nose, and he couldn't help but feel guilty for this happening to her. How could he face Aragorn and tell him what had happened after promising to protect her with his own life? And how would Boromir react after hearing of it, assuming he still cared enough about her?  
  
  
  
Haldir noticed the elf's tormented expression and walked over to try and ease some of his fears. He himself was torn inside at seeing her like this since he cared for her very much, and it would take some time for her to heal. "Come, walk with me," he said as he laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Legolas followed, breathing deeply of Lorien's beauty. It had been so long since he had come here that he had forgotten how beautiful it was living amongst the trees. Time stood still here, and the season that of spring for as long as the Lady lived in Lorien. But as much as he wanted to stay and be with Rhiannon, he knew he had to leave and return to Rivendell.  
  
  
  
"It has been some time since we've seen you, Legolas, son of Thranduil of Mirkwood," Haldir finally said as they stopped at the base of a tree with the moonlight shining down upon them. "What could have been so important that both of you would've come this far?"  
  
  
  
Legolas explained to him of the council and why they were here. Haldir listened patiently and said nothing, but when Legolas spoke of the finding of the Ring his eyes widened slightly. "This is grave news," he spoke softly. "And you must return swiftly to Rivendell before winter sets in along the mountains."  
  
  
  
"I have but one favor to ask of you, if you will grant it," Legolas began.   
  
  
  
"And I will gladly grant it," Haldir replied, already knowing what he would ask. "It is no fault of yours what has happened. You care for her the same as I do. She will be safe here."  
  
  
  
His worries eased, he clasped arms with him. "If not for more urgent matters, I would stay with her until she is better. Perhaps I will see her when she is better."  
  
  
  
"And I'm sure she will be just as happy to see you, my friend," he said in return.  
  
  
  
Legolas smiled. "I will leave in the morning then. Thank you for all you have done for her."  
  
  
  
Haldir returned his smile. "I would've done so even without your request," he pointed out then left to allow Legolas to retire to his rest, walking back to look upon Rhiannon with a heavy heart. It saddened him to know that evil was gaining such a foothold again in the world, and that this time may never recover from it's destructive ways. And as a result had almost cost him her life.  
  
  
  
Laying his hand above her heart, he felt her weak pulse. She had lost a lot of blood and would surely take some time to heal, meaning she would be in Lorien for some time. Although he hated it that it had taken something like this to bring her here, he was nonetheless still grateful for her presence, and he left her with a kiss to her hand and a whispered word for the darkness of the night.  
  
Legolas left early the next morning as he had said after seeing Rhiannon one last time, although she was still sleeping deeply and couldn't know he was there. But he knew deep down that she did know, and he hoped that her recovery would be complete by the time he saw her again, as he knew he would.   
  
  
  
Thankfully the way going back was much easier, although he still had to avoid some of the dangers along the way. Being he was alone made it easier for him to slip by them, for who else but an elf could pass by an enemy undetected? He arrived back in Imladris to find it unchanged from when he had left and that most of the scouts that had been sent out had returned with good news. He requested the presence of Aragorn, Gandalf, and Elrond to tell them of what had happened, since seeing him returning alone had alarmed them to his danger already.  
  
  
  
His news was met with grim acceptance, although Aragorn was understandably grieved to know that she had been wounded. He sat in his chair with his head buried in his hands, feeling like a fool for letting her go in the first place. It was Legolas' words of apology that brought him back around to where he needed to be. "Do not place the blame upon yourself, my friend, for you did all you could to protect her against incredible odds. It is not often that anyone faces a pack of wargs and lives."  
  
  
  
"Indeed, no one deserves to have blame placed upon them," Gandalf stated. "In times such as these, danger lurks around every corner unforeseen."  
  
  
  
"Needless to say, the safer route lies west of the mountains," Elrond concluded. "It grieves me what happened to her, but there is no place safer for her than in Lorien under the Lady's protection. I will call a council this afternoon." With that, the lord of Rivendell parted from them, as did Gandalf, leaving Aragorn and Legolas alone.  
  
  
  
"How is she, Legolas?" the ranger asked anxiously. "You never said what might become of her injuries."  
  
  
  
The elf sighed heavily. "Her leg was badly wounded; she may have to favor it for the rest of her life. Her face will bear the scars of her battle. How badly I do not know, but Galadriel seems to think that there is hope."  
  
  
  
Aragorn swore softly, and Legolas placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry yourself over this. What Gandalf said was true, and even if you had been there she might still have been hurt."  
  
  
  
"I know, but...I love her, Legolas. I can't help but want to be there for her." He was quiet a moment. "And it's not just that that's bothering me."  
  
  
  
"What is it?"  
  
  
  
He looked up into the elf's blue eyes, so much like his beloved Arwen's that he had to look away. "I had to let Arwen go," he finally said, his voice barely above a whisper, but he knew that the elf's keen ears would hear him. Legolas was shocked but remained quiet since he knew that he would have more to say. "I can't leave her here to live a life full of pain and suffering, to have her slowly wither and die long after I have left this world. She deserves to leave all that behind and leave with her people into Valinor."  
  
  
  
"Being an elf myself, I can't help but agree with you," he finally said. "There are better ways to die than from a broken heart. But I also have to wonder if it would've been better to have asked what she wanted? She loves you, Aragorn. She was willing to surrender her life to you just to be with you."  
  
  
  
"You don't think I understand the sacrifice she was willing to make for me?" Aragorn asked.   
  
  
  
"I did not mean to imply that," he hastily assured him. "All I meant was that perhaps you should have allowed her to decide what was best for her."  
  
  
  
"I should go and prepare for the council," Aragorn sighed as he rose to his feet. "I thank you for protecting Rhiannon, my friend." Then he turned and walked out, needing some distance for a moment. He hated avoiding the subject of his relationship with Arwen, but he didn't really know what to do. On one hand he wished that she would stay with him, but at the same time he wanted her to be safe and happy in Valinor. If she remained here, she would know nothing but pain and loss, and she deserved so much better than that.  
  
  
  
Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he looked to see what it was, sighing in dismay when he saw it was Boromir that was approaching him. Would he want to know how Rhiannon was doing? Did he still care for her after the way they had parted?  
  
********************  
  
Ahh, Haldir...need I say more? Would any of you like to see more of him in this? Let me know what you think. And thanks so much for reading! C-ya! 


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

Author's note: Hey, everyone, I'm still here! I should let you all know that there are time differences in this chapter. I know you'll figure it out, but I wanted to at least warn you. :p Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed, and as I promised there will be some more Haldir...as well as a little confrontation between Boromir and Aragorn. Enjoy!  
  
Rhovanion's Child by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR  
  
Images flashed through Rhiannon's mind as she slept uneasily, some good and others that disturbed her deeply that she could make no sense out of until finally they all merged into a single vision, that of a great burning eye seeing all that was real and all that was not in the world. It seemed to be calling to her, mocking her heritage as from it swept a black swarm of evil creatures bent on destroying everyone and everything and her helpless to stop it as it washed over her.  
  
  
  
She awoke with a startled gasp, sitting straight up in her bed and hissing as the sudden movement caused a white hot lance of pain to shoot through her leg. As she touched it, she suddenly realized that she was only looking through one eye since her other one was covered by bandages, and that her head throbbed in time with her frantic heartbeat. What had happened to her? And where was she anyway? Her momentary lapse in memory scared her, especially with an apparent head wound.  
  
  
  
"Here, you might not want to do that for awhile," a soft voice spoke at her side.  
  
  
  
She saw a cup being offered to her, and she looked up to see who it was, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw it was Haldir standing there. Taking it gingerly, she held it up to sniff at it and just as quickly thrust it away when she smelled the pungent odor of herbs.  
  
  
  
He smiled patiently. "Elena, please, it will help you heal faster."  
  
  
  
She swallowed deeply and tried to hide her grimace of distaste as she caught a whiff of it again. "I know, and it tastes bad so others won't abuse them," she stated, her voice cracking from her parched throat. Finally gathering up her courage, she downed the foul tasting brew in two quick gulps, ending up coughing as the mixture burned a trail down the back of her throat, her eyes watering heavily. But it helped ease some of her pain, that much she was thankful for.  
  
  
  
Haldir tried his best not to smile at her obvious discomfort as he patted her gently on her back. "The benefits far outweigh the negatives though, don't you think?"  
  
  
  
She tried her best to glare at him, but with only one good eye to do it with it didn't have the effect she intended. "You're getting too much enjoyment out of this, aren't you?"  
  
  
  
"Would I do that?" he laughed.  
  
  
  
"Yes, you're doing it now, you ridiculously vain elf," she retorted as she made a grab for the lock of hair that always hung over his shoulder. "Just you wait until you're injured in a battle. I hope I'm there to be the one to tell you to swallow this stuff, and then I'll be the one laughing." By then she had joined in his laughter, but soon quieted when she noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Legolas?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"He had to return to Imladris before the danger became too much for him to bear alone," the elf replied. "He felt terrible that he could not stay longer."  
  
  
  
She nodded solemnly. "I would expect nothing less from him, and if he had stayed then I would surely have sent him packing myself." Then she reached up towards her bandaged face, but Haldir prevented her by taking hold of her hand instead. Her face felt tight, like dried blood over her skin. "What happened to me, Haldir?" she whispered.   
  
  
  
"You don't remember anything of the battle?" he asked, sighing when she shook her head. He told her of her injuries and what had been done to treat them. "You have been asleep for two days alone because of the amount of blood you lost."  
  
  
  
She sat there quietly for some time, taking in his words and wondering what was to come of her after she got back on her feet again. Would she be able to fight again as she once did? She had never been a vain person a day in her life being she was a ranger, but after meeting Boromir...what would he think of her now? She knew that one of the things that had attracted him to her was her ability with a sword, and if her skills were somehow lessened would he still love her the same? Would he still find her desirable?  
  
  
  
Mentally shaking herself back into reality, she knew she shouldn't be worrying about trivial things right now. It was enough that she was alive and in one piece with all her senses intact. She had fared better than some she had seen in all her years as a ranger.  
  
Boromir stood there facing Aragorn, wondering what was going on as he had seen Legolas return without Rhiannon. Ever since she had left with the Mirkwood elf, he had resigned himself to the fact that she was who she was and that he could never change that...nor did he want to. He had mostly been angered by the fact that she had lied to him all this time, but he had had plenty of time to think and realized why she had done what she did. He still loved her deeply, and missed her more than he thought he ever could. His life was not the same without her. He wasn't the same person, and he began anxiously awaiting the day when she would return to him. After seeing Legolas' arrival, he had waited to see her appear, but when she hadn't he became worried.  
  
  
  
"Aragorn...what's wrong? Where's Rhiannon?" he asked.  
  
  
  
The ranger held out his hand to halt any more questions. "She didn't come back, Boromir," he said simply.  
  
  
  
Boromir wondered what he meant by that. It had been no secret that after Rhiannon's departure Aragorn had not spoken to him, not before he had left nor after he had come back, and Boromir knew that his silence was a result of his words at the council to the future king of Gondor and to Rhiannon. He still didn't know what to think of Aragorn, but his foremost concern was Rhiannon right now and other matters could wait until later.  
  
  
  
"Dammit, Aragorn, don't play words with me," he growled. "I know she didn't return with Legolas, so it's obvious there's some reason why she didn't come back."  
  
  
  
Aragorn set his jaw firmly, Boromir's words striking the wrong chord within him. "And why do you care all of a sudden? I thought it was obvious at the council how you felt about her."  
  
  
  
He took a deep breath to calm his temper before it got the best of him since it was what got him in this situation in the first place. "I admit that my words were spoken in haste, but since then I have realized that it was wrong of me to judge her so hastily. Please, Aragorn, tell me. Is she all right?"  
  
  
  
He waited a moment before replying since he was having some trouble controlling his temper as well. There was something about Boromir that didn't sit right with him, and after seeing the way he had treated her at the council he had liked him even less. "Would it ease your mind to know that she lies in Lorien, suffering from wounds she received in a battle against wargs? To know that she will live with them for the rest of her life, and all because of your damned pride."  
  
  
  
He was taken aback at finding out that she was hurt, and he wanted nothing more than to be by her side. But there was no way that he was going to let Aragorn blame him for what happened to her. "I believe that it was her choice to leave," Boromir pointed out. "And where was Legolas when all this happened? I believe it was his duty to protect her, was it not?"  
  
  
  
"Legolas did all he could to protect her, which was more than what you did for her during the attack of Osgiliath," Aragorn challenged, staring the other man straight in the eye.  
  
  
  
Boromir would've loved to have replied to that, but at that moment Gandalf appeared to let them know that Elrond had called another council together to discuss a plan of action. Both of them silently agreed to let things lie as they were, being that there were more important matters to discuss right now. But deep down they knew that there was unfinished business between them, and perhaps one day when the time was right would they resolve their differences.  
  
******************  
  
Well, they weren't literally fighting at least. Next chapter: The fellowship comes into Lorien...but will she be reunited with Boromir? Thanks for reading!  
  



	25. Chapter TwentyFive

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE  
  
Time passed and the Fellowship of nine left Rivendell on their quest to destroy the Ring, traversing dangerous mountains all the way to the fiery bowels of the earth itself. Rhiannon recovered from her injuries in Lorien and spent some time there working on her fighting skills to compensate for her leg injury. It had taken some time for her to rebuild them, and she had become frustrated whenever she couldn't do the things she once could. But with a little determination and encouragement from Haldir, who helped train her, she began to fight as well as she once did.  
  
  
  
Aside from the slight limp in her stride, the scars on her face had slowly faded into thin lines, and it had taken some time for her to accept that they would be there for the rest of her life. When she wasn't training, she was alone wandering amongst the trees, being that she felt awkward in the midst of such beauty. There again, it took Haldir's gentle reasoning to make her see that it didn't matter what she looked like, although she had been lucky it wasn't worse.  
  
  
  
She spoke to him about her relationship with Boromir, and told him that she was worried that he might not see her the same. His reply was that if he loved her enough, then it wouldn't matter what she looked like, and after that he told her to stop worrying so much. After that, her mood improved greatly as she realized that she was moping a little too much, and that it was time to take part in the world once again instead of hiding within the safety of Lorien.  
  
  
  
She began to accompany Haldir and his brothers on scouting missions, and she was soon alarmed at the increase of orcs in the area. She had never known them to come so close and she helped fight them off, watching as they fled north from the direction of Moria. After that their guard remained ever vigilant upon all borders. It just so happened one night that she came across Haldir leading a strange group into the woods, there to wait upon a flet for whatever reason she didn't know but was determined to find out.  
  
  
  
As she neared the tree which the flet was located on, she heard Haldir's heated voice in a discussion with what sounded like Aragorn's, and her heart almost stopped beating inside her chest. What was he doing here...and was Boromir with him?  
  
  
  
Getting Haldir's attention, she joined him up on the flet, glad that she had chosen to pull her hood over her head so that she wasn't so easily seen. Her arrival was noticed by the others as well, who she saw sitting nearby along with Legolas...and then her gaze fell upon Boromir, looking for all the world like he had been put through fire and death. Her heart went out to him, and she wanted nothing more than to go to him and make sure he was okay, but she knew that had to wait for later.  
  
  
  
Catching a portion of their discussion, her attention was caught when she realized that Aragorn was asking Haldir for the protection of Lorien. She turned her gaze to Haldir and implored him without words to help them.  
  
  
  
He pulled her aside to speak with her quietly. "Elena, the safety of the wood is at stake. If I let them through, then Sauron will know that the ring is here."  
  
  
  
"Haldir, please, they came here for protection," she argued. "Can't you see that they are weary and need rest?"  
  
  
  
Aragorn caught the sound of her voice and glanced her way, happy to hear her even though he couldn't see her, and he couldn't wait to get a chance to talk with her. Although he was only one in many that he knew would want to do the same.  
  
  
  
Haldir sighed and looked away, knowing that he couldn't face her and stay strong in his conviction. "I cannot allow them to pass through the borders, you know this."  
  
  
  
She took his hand in hers and held it for a moment. "There is no place for them to stay that can afford them the protection that she can. If not here then where else?"  
  
  
  
Finally looking back down into her eyes, he couldn't help but give in to her since he never could refuse her when she pleaded with him. Turning towards Aragorn, he told him they would be granted passage into Lorien, and she didn't miss the look of gratitude the ranger sent her way. She nodded towards him, and he approached her to relay his thanks to her.  
  
  
  
She stopped him with a raised finger. "Now is not the time, my friend," she spoke softly in elvish. "I, also, am anxious to see you all again. Be patient," she cautioned him.  
  
  
  
He couldn't help but smile as he watched her turn and follow Haldir, then informed the remaining members of the fellowship that they were granted permission to enter the magical realm of Galadriel.  
  
  
  
She waited below while Haldir took them up to speak with Galadriel, pacing nervously as she had longed to see them again, but was unsure of how to approach them after being apart for so long. She saw them descending the stairs and stepped aside in the shadows, making sure that she caught Aragorn's eye first since she wished to speak with him. The last thing she wanted to do was to assume that Boromir's feelings had remained the same towards her when there was a chance that they hadn't.  
  
  
  
The ranger excused himself from the others and approached her, where they both walked some distance away to have some time alone with one another. Once there they could do nothing else except stare at one another, Aragorn wondering why she chose to hide her appearance from him. He raised a hand to try and push the hood of her cloak back, but she stopped him with a hand around his wrist. "Rhiannon..."  
  
  
  
"Aragorn, please...I'm just feeling a thousand emotions right now, and I can't seem to make any sense out of them," she explained. "I've missed you so much, and Boromir as well. Tell me, does he still hate me for the way I left him in Rivendell?"  
  
  
  
He smiled at the breathlessness of her voice. "I'm glad to see you as well. I've been worried about you since Legolas returned and told me that you were hurt. But I knew you were in good hands, and that helped ease some of my worries. As for Boromir, I think it's best if you spoke with him about that."  
  
  
  
She bit at her lower lip. "That bad, huh?"  
  
  
  
He laughed. "I wouldn't worry about it." Then his smile faded a little. "Please let me see you, Rhiannon," he whispered.  
  
  
  
She finally sighed and slowly slid the hood off her head, letting the silver moonlight fall upon her face and hair and turn her scars into thin lines of silver that ran diagonally along the length of her left cheek. She watched his expression carefully to determine what he thought of her now.  
  
  
  
He was saddened to see the damage that had been done to her, but still thought her beautiful, and it was then that he realized how much he had missed her. How he had gotten through all that he had without her was a wonder in itself, and he touched his hand to her scarred cheek to brush away the tears he saw leaking down it. Drawing her into his arms, he held her tightly as he heard as well as felt her soft sobs. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.  
  
  
  
She pulled away, knowing that she looked horrible now since her eyes must be puffy and red from her tears. "It's not that," she replied. "Things have never been more right now that you're here."  
  
  
  
Smiling, he pressed a kiss onto her forehead. "I'm afraid I have some distressing news to tell you though," he said, his smile fading. "Gandalf is lost to us."  
  
  
  
Her breath seemed to stop somewhere in the back of her throat as her eyes welled with fresh tears. "How...?" she finally managed to get out.  
  
  
  
Tears of his own welled in his eyes for the loss of a close friend and confidant. "A Balrog found us...and pursued us through the depths of Moria to the bridge of Khazad-Dum...where he fell into darkness unending."   
  
  
  
Both of them grieved beyond words, they held onto each other as they released their sorrow, both of them grateful for the other's support. Both had cared for Gandalf deeply since he had been a reliable friend and ally, one that they had been able to count on for help and advice whenever they seemed lost. And now they would never hear his voice again, a voice that had been so comforting in the most difficult of times.  
  



	26. Chapter TwentySix

Author's note: I bet you all thought I'd dropped off the face of the earth!!! Well...no such luck...but I have been very busy. Between work and everything else that is going on...I apologoze that I haven't had time to update.  
  
I have seen the Return of the King and I must say it was wonderful as I knew it would be. I must admit...I cried during the scene between Faramir and his father...when Denethor admitted he wished Faramir had died and that Boromir had lived. Poor Faramir!!!  
  
Makes me think about writing a Faramir fic...hhhmmm...  
  
Many thanks to those who are still reading!!! And reviewing!!! You're the reason I got off my butt and updated!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!  
  
Rhovanion's Child by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX  
  
There were two others that were impatient to see Rhiannon again, and one of them paced to and fro just out of sight of the hobbits, who were trying to get some much needed rest. But being they were who they were, their curiosity of the beautiful elven land of Lorien kept them awake when they should've been sleeping.  
  
Legolas paid them no mind since he was wondering where she was and why she hadn't come to see them yet. He had seen a strange figure speaking with Haldir earlier and guessed that it had been her that was cloaked so that she couldn't be seen. He knew that she must feel self-conscious about her appearance and only waited to build up the courage to make her presence known. But at the very least she should've come to see him by now.  
  
Walking further into the trees, he finally spotted two figures speaking to one another and saw her face revealed by the moonlight shining through the trees. Apparently she was talking with Aragorn, and judging from their conversation he had told her about the loss of Gandalf in Moria. She looked well to his eyes, and in his happiness to see her approached them both without thinking that they might have wanted some time alone. But she must've been just as happy to see him as she greeted him with an enthusiastic embrace and a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Legolas, it's so good to see you!" she cried as she pulled away. "Are you all right? You are not hurt?"  
  
He smiled at her concern for him. "I have never been better, now that I know you are all right."  
  
She couldn't help but embrace him again, laughing when he picked her up off her feet and swung her around once. "You left before I got the chance to thank you for saving my life, silly elf," she playfully chided him. "And I do thank you...very much."  
  
"You have my thanks as well," Aragorn added. Having no words to say, Legolas merely nodded his head to them.  
  
"Where is Boromir?" she finally asked, unable to keep the question hidden any longer.  
  
Both the elf and the future king of Gondor smiled to one another. "He sits alone by a tree just over there," Aragorn replied, "comtemplating the words that were spoken to him by the Lady of the Wood."  
  
She shot him a questioning glance, but he nudged her on with a hand to her back. Walking through the trees towards where she thought he'd be, she wondered if she should cover her face once more until she knew for sure how he felt about her. But she finally decided to let him see her as she was since she had nothing to hide from him now. He knew now who she was, and it was time for her to stop hiding from who she was deep down inside.  
  
Approaching the base of a large tree, she finally saw him sitting alone just as Aragorn said he was, and her heart immediately went out to him. Apparently she must've made some kind of noise as he suddenly turned and looked her way, unable to take his eyes off her as they faced each other for the first time since they parted ways in Rivendell so many months ago.  
  
All thought escaped from Boromir as he looked upon a sight he thought he'd never see again, a sight that was still as beautiful to him as the first day he looked upon her back in Minas Tirith. Slowly rising to his feet, he approached her hesitantly, unsure as to whether she still harbored ill will towards him after the way they had parted. "Am I dreaming?" he finally said, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
His voice carried to her upon the wind, and she couldn't remember ever hearing anything more wonderful in her whole life. How she had missed him so! "Many who stay here believe they are dreaming, for where else can anything else so beautiful be found except in the realm of dreams?"  
  
He smiled as he stopped barely a foot from her. "I think that I am not then, for even now I look upon the most beautiful and rarest of treasures right in front of me," he replied as he reached up to brush his thumb across her cheek, tracing the trail of silver upon it with a light touch. "And you feel very real to me, Rhiannon."  
  
She couldn't help but smile at hearing the sound of her real name upon his lips, and she laid her own hand upon his, folding it within her own as he drew closer to her and brushed a light kiss upon her brow. She trembled all over from his nearness as his arms came around her to hold her close. "Boromir...I have missed you so much...and I know I have a lot to apologize for..."  
  
"Ssh," he silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Don't worry yourself over something that is in the past, and best left there. I have put it behind me, and the only thing that I care about now is that you're alive and well. You can't imagine how worried I was when I heard that you had been hurt."  
  
She smiled a little up at him. "And what about yourself? I know about Gandalf and the sacrifice he made."  
  
"I am fine," he assured her.  
  
She looked deep into his eyes for a moment. "Are you?" she finally asked him, remembering Aragorn's words to her earlier.  
  
Sighing deeply, he sat back down. She took a seat beside him, her eyes never leaving his face...just to have him here with her now filled her with such love and joy. He spoke to her of Galadriel's words to him, of his concerns about Gondor...and of his acceptance of the fact that Aragorn is the rightful heir of the throne.  
  
He had changed so much since she had first met him in Minas Tirith...and a part of her was saddened at the change in him. When he had finished speaking, she took both his hands in hers and held them within her own. "I know you worry for your city Boromir," she began. "And so do I...which is why I would die if need be to defend it from the evil that seeks to destroy it."  
  
A smile stretched across his handsome face. "You almost did remember?" he asked, bringing forth memories of that day when she was wounded during the battle for Osgiliath.  
  
An answering smile spread across her lips. "And you were there to save me," she recalled.  
  
Sadness crept into his eyes then as he reached up to trace the scars that lined her face. "I only wish I had been there to keep this from happening to you," he said softly. "I wish my pride had not gotten the better of me that day."  
  
"I also accept some of the blame, my love," she replied. "If I hadn't have run away like some spoiled little child..."  
  
She was silenced by a sudden kiss from him, and never had she loved him more than at this moment, here in fair Lorien under the silvery moonlight. He lifted her from her seat and sat her across his lap, their kiss deepening until they both had to come up for air. And then they merely held one another for what seemed like an eternity, both of them determined never to let each other go for as long as they both lived.  
  
********************  
  
Awww...they're back together again...*sniff*...  
  
But did you actually think it would be otherwise??? I'm so predictable...^_~  
  
Thanks so much for reading!!! 


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

Author's note: I'm soooo sorry this has been so late in coming!!! I hope you all can forgive me...but having a few days trapped inside from snow and ice lets me catch up on a lot of things I've been behind on. ^_~  
  
Thanks to everyone who is still reading!!! I'm glad you're still keeping up with me!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Lord of the Rings...not even Boromir!!! *sob* All I own is Rhiannon.  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN  
  
After they had rested, among other things, Rhiannon found that she was unable to sleep. So instead of waking Boromir with her tossing and turning, she chose to take a walk through the trees, knowing that she was safe in doing so. As she was walking amongst them, she heard the sound of water running nearby and saw a white shape shining amidst the darkness of night. Her curiosity piqued, she turned her steps in that direction, her breath almost stopping when she saw it was Galadriel standing there near the mirror that revealed all things to those who would dare look into its depths.  
  
  
  
The Lady's timeless gaze lit upon her, and she descended the stairs with more than a little fear. And her words to her chilled her even more.  
  
  
  
"Would you look into the mirror, child of Anarion, brother to Isildur?" Galadriel's voice flowed over her, and there was no trace of entreaty to be found. As much as Rhiannon feared looking into its glassy surface, she knew that there was no choice but for her to do as she was bid to do.  
  
  
  
The grass was cool and soft beneath her feet here; she had not even realized that she had left them bare. Time seemed to stand still here, and all around her was quiet as if the entire world was holding its breath, perhaps awaiting her decision. "I fear to do so, my lady," she replied. "But I know that I must."  
  
  
  
Galadriel smiled. "Such is the way of life," she replied. "Now look into the mirror...and see what the future holds for this fellowship."  
  
  
  
Rhiannon stepped up to gaze into the basin of calm water, her hands resting lightly upon its edge. Then it seemed to shimmer, and her grip tightened as she was drawn down into its depths, various images flashing in its surface.   
  
  
  
She saw Boromir as he lay now, innocent in his dream induced slumber. Then it would change to show him as he beheld the One Ring within his grasp, and a shiver ran through her when she saw the naked desire in his eyes when he looked upon it. Then the impossible seemed to happen as she saw him attacking Frodo and taking the ring for himself...a vision she couldn't bear to see. "No," she choked in fear. "I refuse to see anymore."  
  
  
  
"You must," Galadiel commanded, "for to do so would be to risk the lives of everyone should he take it from Frodo."  
  
  
  
As if to reinforce her statement, she suddenly saw an image of Boromir carrying the ring to his father, presenting it as a gift to him. But when the Steward would accept it, suddenly his son rose and slew him in his madness to possess it. And there was no sanity in his beloved face...only a cruel hatred of those who he thought meant to take it from him.  
  
  
  
Then she saw a vision that chilled her very blood...Minas Tirith was surrounded by the armies of Mordor. The whole of the Pelennor fields was colored black with orcs, trolls, and those that had allied themselves with Sauron. When she looked upon the once fair and beautiful city, her heart cried to see it wreathed in black smoke, burning from the evil that proved too much for it to withstand.  
  
  
  
And of those that had died fighting...Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli...even the four hobbits had fallen while trying to defend Minas Tirith. And at last she saw Boromir's body lying amongst the endless dead that covered the ground...headless and bloody...his head having been put upon a stake and displayed upon the doors to the Citadel. A silent warning to those who would deny the power of Sauron's forces.  
  
  
  
This last vision was too much for her to stomach, and she jerked away violently as she fell to her knees, trying to keep the bile from rising into the back of her throat. Her beloved Boromir, who she had just lay beside moments ago, was going to die. But not with honor...not after giving in to the ring's persuasions.  
  
  
  
"That is only what could happen if he should take the ring from Frodo," Galadriel stated with amazing calmness. "The future is hard to predict...but also it cannot be ignored."  
  
  
  
Rhiannon looked upon her as she sat back, feeling a coldness seep through her very bones. Would he be so foolish as to try and attempt such a thing? Then she remembered the look on his face when he had first gazed upon the ring...and recalled what it had almost done to her.  
  
  
  
The Lady offered Rhiannon her hand. "You also must guard against its evil, Elenariel. But it is given to you to protect the ringbearer as well, even against someone who you have pledged your heart to. He loves you with all his heart...but the evil inside the ring will twist it against you and turn it into hatred...and he will be powerless to stop it."  
  
  
  
Rhiannon accepted her hand and rose to her feet, breathing in the crisp night air to help calm her shaky nerves, and she knew that she would find no sleep this night for fear of seeing the same images in her dreams. She wandered throughout the trees, wondering when the time came would she have the strength to keep him from harming Frodo.  
  
  
  
So deep was she within her thoughts that she didn't see where she was going and almost bumped into someone else who was still awake. She stopped suddenly when she felt a hand upon her arm, and she looked up to see Aragorn standing before her, a smile upon his face. His smile faded however when he saw the fear in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Rhiannon...what's wrong?" he asked in concern.  
  
  
  
She took a deep breath before answering, a haunted light in her eyes. "I have seen what will happen if Boromir should fall under the Ring's spell," she said softly. "And I do not know if I have the strength to stop him." Then she looked up into his eyes, her own shining with unshed tears. "I am frightened, Aragorn."  
  
  
  
Seeing her distress, he pulled her into his arms, wanting to comfort her in any way that he possibly could. "Do not be," he whispered against her hair. "I know you have it inside you. How else could you have survived through so much? And the love you both have for one another...I have faith that it will see you both through to the end."  
  
  
  
She held him close, finding strength in their close kinship with one another. "I only hope you are right, cousin," she said as she withdrew from his embrace.  
  
  
  
He smiled as he gazed into her eyes. "I know I am. Now you must get some rest for we leave early the next morn. And do not worry...I'm sure that when you see him again any doubts you have right now will scatter like leaves."  
  
  
  
She allowed her own smile to appear. "Then I wish you good night, Aragorn," she replied as she turned to walk back to where she had been sleeping with her beloved. And to her immense relief, he was still there, all but dead to the world and dressed in nothing else but his shirt and pants. The blanket that had covered them had long been fought into a lump at his feet, and she smiled as she smoothed it back over him.  
  
  
  
Lying down beside him on her side, she propped her head up with her hand and gazed down at his sleeping face, thinking that she had never seen a more handsome man in all her life. And he was all hers for the taking, leading her to wonder how had she gotten so lucky to have won his heart. It was then that she realized that she would indeed fight for him, even if it cost her her life, for she loved him more than anything else in this world.  
  
  
  
Leaning forward, she kissed his brow and then his lips, smiling when she saw him stir into a sleepy state of consciousness. "I love you, my brave warrior of Gondor," she whispered.  
  
  
  
He smiled and pulled her against him so that she rested against his side, his hand beginning to softly stroke her hair, where she slowly surrendered to sleep in the safety of his arms.  
  
******************  
  
Next up is Amon Hen...and we all know what happens there. It will be interesting to see what happens there...will I kill him off or not???? Oh...the agony!!!!!  
  
Thanks for reading!!! 


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

Woo hoo!!!!! I finally updated...about time right??? ^_~ I've started a Yahoo group for Lord of the Rings...just a lot of pics right now...but I'm posting this one and "The Ring of Stars" there as well. So if ya wanna check it out, the link's on my bio page. I know you're all anxious to see what happens next so I'll shut up now...:p  
  
Rhovanion's Child by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT  
  
The sheltering darkness of night soon gave way to the light of morning, which meant that the Fellowship would be leaving the beauty of Lorien to travel down the Anduin on their way towards Mordor. Little was said as each had their own thoughts about what would happen after that. Boromir still believed that they should go to Minas Tirith, that there the ring would be safe until a sizeable army could be summoned to accompany Frodo on his quest. Aragorn was against the very idea of even bringing the ring that close towards a place where it would easily be able to find its way into human hands. In the end, Celeborn decreed that Minas Tirith was not where they should go, and that they should approach Mordor from the north instead.  
  
  
  
Rhiannon packed her things with a feeling of dread upon her, unable to think of nothing else except what she had seen in Galadriel's mirror the night before. Boromir noticed her silence but thought it from sadness that she had to leave the elven land. The boats were soon loaded up with provisions that would see them through the journey, and the elves came to say their goodbyes to them. Celeborn spoke briefly with Aragorn, and Galadriel said nothing to Rhiannon, although one look often said a thousand words.   
  
  
  
Haldir stood by watching them with a silent gaze, a gaze which became troubled whenever she approached him. She looked into his eyes, her own filled with sorrow that she was forced to leave once more. She owed him so much...so much that she would never be able to repay it for as long as she lived. Tears lurked behind her eyes, and before they could fall, she embraced him warmly.  
  
  
  
"I wish that you had decided to stay here, Elenariel," he spoke softly to her. "The path you choose to take will be most dangerous."  
  
  
  
She drew back from him. "And I take it willingly, my friend," she insisted. "I cannot be parted from him again."  
  
  
  
He nodded his head once, his eyes full of sorrow. "Then I wish you a safe journey."  
  
  
  
A single tear fell from the corner of her eye. She had become so close to him during her recovery, and now it pained her heart to have to say goodbye...especially knowing that she may not see him again if they happened to fail in their quest. "I thank you, my friend," she replied, then walked away before she completely lost her composure.  
  
  
  
But her humor was somewhat restored when she came back to the boats to find that Boromir was having trouble with two hobbits that wanted to travel with him in one of the boats. He, on the other hand, wanted her to be with him, although he knew that both of them couldn't stand to be parted from the other since they both liked him so much. She couldn't imagine what he had done to have both of them fighting over him, but it was amusing all the same to see his woebegone expression. In the end she decided to side with Merry and Pippin, much to Boromir's dismay and to the hobbits happiness. But she reassured him that they wouldn't be too far from one another and that they still had the nights to spend together whenever they stopped to rest.   
  
  
  
So it was that she rode with Legolas and Gimli, and Legolas was always good company. Their journey down the Anduin at times was filled with wonder and beauty, and at others were filled with danger. Gollum was discovered to be following them, although he kept his distance from them, preferring to hide in the shadows instead. They arrived at Parth Galen in the evening and there made their camp to catch their rest for they knew that upon the light of dawn they would start their journey across land.  
  
  
  
The night passed quickly and morning found them all pitching camp after eating a quick breakfast. It was during this time that Sam noticed that Frodo was gone...and after a quick look around it was discovered that so was Boromir.   
  
  
  
A sudden chill raced down her back as she heard Galadriel's words echoing in her mind, and she knew that she had to do what she could to keep him from taking possession of the ring. Without thinking, she took off into the forest, wrestling on her sword belt as she ran and hoping that she found them before any harm came to Frodo. She heard Aragorn's voice calling to her, but she ignored him, instead concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other and dodging various tree branches that tried to trip her up.  
  
  
  
It wasn't long before she heard Boromir's voice, and she came to a sudden stop when she looked upon a sight straight from her nightmares. He had Frodo down on the ground, and it appeared that he was attempting to make a grab for Frodo's ring, but the hobbit wasn't about to give it up so easily. All she knew was that she had to stop it before it went any further, and she ran up to him to try and pull him off of the hobbit, all the while telling him to let Frodo go.  
  
  
  
But in Boromir's madness, he had no idea of knowing who it was that was attacking him. All he could think was that the ring belonged to him, and nothing or no one was going to keep him from it any longer. So he swung around and elbowed the person, which succeeded in throwing them off of him.  
  
  
  
She sank to the ground, her breath gone since he had caught her in the stomach, and she coughed to try and regain some of it back. It was at that point that she saw Frodo vanish and that Boromir tried going after him, and she struggled to her feet to literally jump onto his back to pin him down. But he was stronger than her and soon flipped her onto her back, straddling her waist with his hands around her throat.   
  
  
  
Her vision began to grown dim as his hold around her was tight, but at that moment he seemed to come back to himself...and suddenly realized with growing horror at what he was doing to his beloved. He loosened his grip upon her and she scrambled from underneath him, her eyes wide with fear at the fact that he had almost killed her.  
  
  
  
Gathering her feet up under her, she ran off into the forest, not even thinking of where she was going...just that she needed to get away. She heard him calling her name, but she kept on running until she was out of breath and had to stop to lean against a tree. Her leg that had been injured was beginning to hurt as well, and she had to wonder if she didn't overdo it.  
  
  
  
How long she stood there she didn't know, but all of a sudden she heard the clash of swords that meant that there was a battle nearby, and that meant that whoever it was might need her help. Running towards the sound, she didn't have far to go before she saw Boromir fighting a swarm of uruk-hai, creatures she had never seen before but assumed that these were what Saruman had been breeding underneath Isengard.  
  
  
  
She joined in the fighting, seeing Merry and Pippin fighting nearby in the only fashion they knew how to do. One after another they came and still she fought, and soon she heard Boromir blow a mighty blast upon the horn at his side, calling for aid from those that would come. Taking a moment to find his location, she saw him fighting not far away and ran over to help him...but barely got there in time to save him from the arrow that pierced his shoulder. Not thinking, she ran over to him, looking back to see an uruk-hai moments before feeling something slam into her left shoulder that sent her sprawling across Boromir.  
  
  
  
Dimly she saw more uruk-hai that tried to surround them, and she rose to her feet to try and protect him with a strength born from her love for him. Thankfully the arrow had not pierced her sword arm, which still left her able to fight. But then she felt another arrow slam into her injured leg, and this time she cried out in pain as she sank to her knees, unable to stand any longer.  
  
  
  
Risking a glance behind her, she saw Boromir rising from the ground, perhaps seeing that she was in danger. When she looked back around she saw the point of an arrow aimed straight for her, and it was then that she knew that she was going to die.  
  
  
  
Apparently Boromir had other ideas. Spotting her dagger, he grabbed it from her side and hurled it at the uruk, watching in satisfaction as it buried itself deep into his neck. The uruk fell to the ground with a loud thud, and Boromir immediately caught Rhiannon when she started to fall to the ground, looking in dismay at the two arrows that pierced her shoulder and leg. Tears fell from his eyes as he didn't want to lose her, especially not after what he had done to her...he didn't want her to die knowing that he had tried to kill her.  
  
  
  
He barely heard Aragorn's voice in the background as he took up the fight around them. All that mattered was that she stay alive long enough for him to tell her all the things he needed to say to her...but he feared his time was running short judging from how limp she was becoming in his arms. "Rhiannon, please," he begged of her. "You have to hold on...I can't lose you...not like this."  
  
  
  
Through the hazy darkness that threatened to take hold of her, she barely heard his voice, but that was enough to tell her that he would still live to fight another day. She tried to fight her way back to him, but eventually surrendered to the blackness that overtook her.  
  
************************************  
  
I never said that Rhiannon wouldn't die now did I??? Am I mean or what???  
  
Thanks for reading!!!! 


	29. Chapter TwentyNine

Author's note: Due to much insistence, I have finally updated...sheepish smile Sorry I took so long, and I'll keep this short since I know you all are dying to know what happens next.   
  
Rhovanion's Child by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE  
  
Aragorn didn't know what to think when he came upon the sight of seeing Rhiannon lying in Boromir's arms with two arrows protruding from her shoulder and leg. He saw Boromir holding her close, and his heart nearly stopped as his first thought was that she was dead. Why else would the noble soldier of Gondor be weeping so?  
  
Running over to them, he dropped to his knees beside them and immediately checked her for any signs of life...a relieved sigh emerging when he felt her weak pulse. "She still lives," he breathed. "But we must get these arrows out of her before they do her real damage...orc arrows more often than not contain poison." Then he noticed the arrow sticking out of Boromir's shoulder. "The same goes for you, Boromir," he advised.  
  
Bracing himself, Boromir gripped the arrow tightly and yanked it out, stifling a cry of pain since it was buried very deep inside. Then his full attention was on helping Aragorn tend to her wounds as they removed the arrows and cleaned the wounds as best they could, Aragorn pulling from a pouch some type of plant that he put over her injuries before wrapping them with cloth. He offered to do the same to Boromir but the son of the Steward waved him off, saying he was fine.  
  
It was then that Aragorn noticed that Merry and Pippin were nowhere to be found. "Where are Merry and Pippin?" he asked Boromir.  
  
He swallowed deeply before answering. "The uruks took them prisoner," he replied. "Where is Frodo?" he asked, knowing that he had a lot to apologize to the hobbit for. His behavior towards him had been unexcusable, and it was hard to stomach the fact that he had been so weak as to let himself fall under the ring's spell. But for what he had done to Rhiannon...there was nothing he could do to atone for that. By rights, he should be the one lying there instead of her. Why, after what he had done to her, did she risk her life just to save his?  
  
"I let Frodo go," he replied sadly. "He has chosen to continue with the journey alone."  
  
The sound of running footsteps caught their attention and they looked to see Legolas and Gimli approaching. "We may still catch them yet, Aragorn," Legolas supplied. "Frodo and Sam just reached the eastern shore. If we hurry we can catch up with them."  
  
Aragorn sighed. "I'm afraid that we must leave them, Legolas. It is Merry and Pippin that we must follow for they have been taken by the uruks, who will most assuredly not treat them with kindness." Then his eye fell upon Rhiannon, and it seemed that she was looking a little better with time. "I'm afraid that I must leave her to your charge, Boromir. And leave with you a piece of advice...I know it is in your heart to take her to Minas Tirith for it is yet a short journey down the Anduin. But if you wish for her to live then I would advise taking her back to Lorien...there will her healing go more swiftly than anywhere else."  
  
Boromir nodded his acceptance, knowing that it would be the better course of action to take. Then his attention was taken as he felt her stir in his arms, a smile appearing when he saw her eyes open and look upon him. Unable to say anything, he gathered her close and placed a kiss upon her forehead, which was still warm from the fever her body produced to fight off the effects of the poison.  
  
Her vision was still blurred but there was no mistaking that it was Boromir that held her so tightly, and she was glad to see that he still lived. Then she saw another shadow appear beside her and she knew that it was Aragorn, listening with a sinking heart as he told her that he, Legolas, and Gimli planned to follow Merry and Pippin. Then she felt his kiss upon her forehead as well, and she reached up to hold him close for a moment. "Please be careful, my cousin," she whispered, "for who knows when we may meet again."  
  
"I know it to be soon," he replied as he rose to his feet to allow Legolas some time with her.  
  
She accepted the elven prince's warm embrace, wishing him the same before hearing the three of them leave. Then it was just her and her beloved...and an uncertain future for the both of them. "What is to become of us then?" she asked him as she fought against a wave of dizziness that threatened to overtake her. Then she looked over at his shoulder, seeing that the arrow had been removed but that his wound had not been dressed.   
  
"It is fine," he replied, knowing what she would say. "Aragorn advised returning you to Lorien...but it is a long journey on foot and you are in no shape to even do so."  
  
She sighed. "We could try the boats...after all, they are elven...perhaps they have some magic to return us there," she replied with a weak smile.  
  
He returned her smile. "Can you walk then? The river is not far."  
  
"I can try," she returned. His arms came around her back to support her, and she gritted her teeth as he helped her to her feet. Almost immediately a sharp pain shot up her leg, and she had to lean on him as they walked to the shoreline. The waters of the Anduin passed them by serenely, a strange calmness after so much fighting.  
  
He helped her get into the boat, and after the strain of having to walk so far on her injured leg, she almost collapsed into the boat. As it was, she sank back into sleep before he even got inside it himself...and to his surprise, the boat did not fight the current at all, as if it was indeed guided by some elvish magic.   
  
No more did she wake during their journey back to Lorien, and he himself was fighting the effects of the poison as well. His shoulder had started to turn stiff from paddling, and there were times when his vision swam before him. And despite that, he fought to stay alert, for he knew that she was entrusted to his care...and that he would not fail her a second time.  
  
But as they neared the borders of Lorien, the fever had already started to set in, and his arm was becoming steadily weaker. Finally he did succumb to it, as the paddle slid from his hands to splash into the water...but still the boat continued onward until it reached the area where it had departed. And there was a small gathering waiting to receive them, two of them the lady Galadriel and Haldir, his handsome features set in a mask of concern. Galadriel looked wearied, as she had been the one to guide the boat here, but was glad to see they made it here still alive and in one piece.  
  
Celeborn directed them to a place where they could be healed, and the Lady followed them there to make a quick assessment of their health. Haldir waited anxiously to hear word, and he hid his sigh of relief when he saw her next. "Will they recover?" he asked.  
  
She smiled, although her eyes belied her worry. "Elenariel has fared the better of the two...her healing will not take long. Ellesar's foresight has seen to that. It is the Gondorian that I worry most about. He has long fought the poison, and I do not know how long until he heals...if he heals at all. Only time will tell with him."  
  
Haldir left her side to step inside the tent where they had been taken, his eyes adjusting to the dim light inside. He quickly spotted her slumbering form and knelt down by her side, thinking it strange that it wasn't too long ago that he was in this same position. Whatever the case, he would stay by her side, for he cared for her. His only wish was that she had chosen to stay here instead where it was safe...but was there any place left in Middle Earth that was still safe from evil?  
  
Keeping that in mind, he rose to his feet and left the tent to return to his duties as guardian of Lorien, knowing that the Lady would let him know if anything happened.  
  
Wait...didn't they just leave from there??? Maybe they should've just stayed the first time and saved them the trouble...:p  
  
The Return of the King DVD is awesome...my only gripe about the movie is that I got so tired of seeing Frodo after awhile. The poor hobbit just can't stay on his feet at all...lol!!! And Faramir...I cried for him when I saw it in the theater. I do have a Faramir fic lurking around in here somewhere...just need to work on it.  
  
Thanks for reading!!! 


	30. Chapter Thirty

Author's Note: Hey...sorry this has been so late in getting posted! There's been a lot happening here lately...my best friend's husband left her about a month ago and she tried to kill herself. She's doing a lot better now though...I sincerely hope he never comes back. Worthless piece of crap that he is anyway...lol!!!  
  
But enough of that! Here's the next chapter...hope you all like. It's kind of a behind the scenes look at what might have happened before the elves of Lorien joined Theoden and Aragorn at Helm's Deep.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own character...anyone know where I can buy Haldir??? :p  
  
Rhovanion's Child by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY  
  
She awoke all at once, a scream almost escaping from behind her clenched teeth. Even awake, she could still see her enemy's horrifying face, could feel the bite of the arrow as it slammed into her leg. But knowing that it was a dream didn't make the pain any easier to bear, and her leg and shoulder ached terribly.   
  
Sitting up in bed, she became momentarily confused as she wondered where she was, but as memories came flooding back she remembered that she had been on her way back to Lorien after being injured. And she recalled as well that she hadn't been the only one that was injured.  
  
Thankful that someone had dressed her in a lightweight gown, she tossed the covers aside and slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed, holding in a grimace of pain. For a moment she sat there waiting for the throbbing to subside, suddenly looking up when she saw someone walk through the entrance. "Orophin!" she exclaimed as she saw the second of Haldir's two brothers. "It's good to see you! Where have you been hiding while I've been here?"  
  
"I am afraid a ranger's duty never ceases, my lady," he replied with a smile. "I have been out defending our beloved land while Haldir has been passing away the time here with you," he added, unable to pass up the chance to tease her a little.   
  
She shot him a stern glare that clearly said that he should know better than to say that about Haldir. "Speaking of him, where is he?" she asked.  
  
"Doing his duty as well, I'm afraid," he answered. "He sent me here to watch over you since he couldn't, which I'm thankful he did. You should not be out of bed so soon."  
  
She waved off his remark. "I must see Boromir, Orophin," she insisted. "I need to know how he's doing." Even as she spoke she was already sliding off the bed, sucking in a sharp breath when her weight came down on her leg.  
  
"Stubborn woman," he muttered under his breath. "I suppose since you're so adamant about going I can help walk you there. And I have to say I admire your devotion to this warrior from Gondor. Haldir has told me that the both of you are very close."  
  
"Haldir has a talent for understatement," she pointed out.  
  
Orophin chuckled softly. "That he does. Nevertheless, he was quite upset when he learned what had happened."  
  
"Why...because I choose to fight against Sauron's evil? I would rather fight than sit by and just let the rest of the world suffer," she stated as she leaned on him for support.  
  
His expression became somber. "It does appear that way doesn't it? Imladris has been emptied from what I hear...even the Lady Arwen has left."  
  
She nodded her head slowly in sadness. Aragorn had told her about his wish for her to leave, and she had seen how it had broken his heart...and now for him to have to fight on alone. She knew that if Boromir had died, there would be nothing left for her to fight for. He was her heart and soul, and there was no way that she would ever give him up so easily. Orophin's voice pulled her from her thoughts.  
  
"There was talk for a time that eventually those in Lorien would leave as well...but we have fought the evil of Sauron ourselves for centuries. I do not think we will give it up so easily."  
  
"Let's hope not," she replied. "Men cannot fight against this tide alone I think."  
  
By the time she had finished speaking, they had arrived where Boromir was being kept, and she stopped at the entrance as she looked upon the form lying in the bed. This was not her beloved...the man she remembered was strong and full of life, and he was not supposed to be lying there pale and seemingly shrunken. Beads of sweat lined his forehead, and as she sat down on a nearby chair, Orophin picked up a folded square of cloth to blot it off with.  
  
"His fever has broken...that's a good sign," he said. "When you both arrived, his body was fighting off a very high fever. Thanks to Aragorn, you fared better, but for this one...his healing will take some time."  
  
Visibly shaken, she reached out to run her thumb across his cheek as tears welled in her eyes. "Boromir, why did you have to be so stubborn?" she whispered in a shaky voice. But she managed to control herself, although she wanted more than anything to be able to see him healed.   
  
The elf cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. "If I may be excused, Lord Celeborn has called together a meeting between Haldir, Rumil, and I that I must attend."  
  
She shook herself free from her melancholy long enough to grace him with a genuine smile. "Of course, by all means don't keep him waiting," she teased half-heartedly. "I thank you for helping me, Orophin."  
  
"You're most welcome, Elena," he replied before leaving.  
  
Turning her gaze back towards her beloved, she knew that if she had to, she would stay here for as long as it took for him to get healed. There was no way that she was going to let him go through this alone. "Boromir, I know you can hear me," she whispered. "You've got to pull out of this, and I know that you will. You are strong. You have defeated so many orcs, and this will be nothing for you to defeat. I love you so much, and I need you here with me. I need your strength, my love," she whispered as tears fell from her eyes. "Just think...you could be out there with Aragorn looking for Merry and Pippin. I know they miss you too...so you have to hurry back, my love. Hurry back."  
  
Haldir was waiting patiently along with everyone else by the time his brother arrived, and he had to wonder what had taken him so long when normally he was very punctual. "What kept you?" he asked him when Orophin drew near.  
  
"Elena has awoken, and as you said she would, she immediately wanted to see Boromir," he replied with a smile. "I helped her there where she remains even now. The Gondorian's fever has broken, and hopefully this means he will pull through."  
  
Haldir sighed heavily. "Let us hope so...for her sake. I do not wish to see her heart broken." Then he said no more as the Lord and Lady of Lorien began to speak. It never seemed to amaze him that everytime he saw the Lady she seemed more at peace...but today she seemed clearly troubled, and that was never a good sign.  
  
"We have called you three here to ask something of you," Celeborn began. "We know that in centuries past, we have called upon you to defend Lorien from Sauron's evil. Now we are asking that you go outside these borders and fight an even greater evil."  
  
Haldir saw his brothers calmly await their orders, an observation that made him proud of them. It was unheard of for elves to fight beyond their borders. For centuries they have only concerned themselves with the surrounding area, but judging from the graveness of the situation, it appeared that this was considerably further away.  
  
"As you know, Sauron and Saruman have joined forces. Saruman has been building an army beneath Isengard for years now, and very soon that army will be set forth to attack and destroy all in its path. We believe that his first target will be Rohan, specifically Helm's Deep. Legend has it to be an impenetrable fortress, and he will no doubt attack it just to prove that he can bring it down. And in these dangerous times, the people will seek shelter there. We ask that you travel there to join in the fight for Middle Earth...for if Saruman emerges victorious, then there is nothing out there that will be able to stop him from destroying everything else."  
  
"Will you do this for us?" Galadriel implored them.  
  
The brothers looked solemnly at each other for a moment, not because they were undecided, but because they all knew that this would possibly be the last time they would ever see the beauty of Lorien. "We will, Lord and Lady," Haldir answered.  
  
A ghost of a smile stretched across her timeless features. "Lorien is fortunate to have three such devoted guardians, and it grieves me to send you away. You have one day to gather all that you need...time is precious."  
  
The three of them bowed before her before leaving to gather their things, their moods somber as they knew that many of them that accompanied them would not be coming back. As for Haldir, there was one stop he planned to make before doing anything else, and it was ironic to him that he would be leaving her here this time instead of the other way around. He hoped that she would not insist on coming along, being she was injured, but he knew that she would. It was just the type of person she was.  
  
Well...think it's believable??? Thanks for reading!!!  
  



End file.
